Un Nuevo Enemigo
by ocnarf
Summary: Los rangers samurai han pasado muchas pruebas pero que pasraia si se presenta un nuevo y mas siniestro enemigo, con intereses mas oscuros que los de Xandred.
1. Chapter 1

El Fin de Xandred, Arriba Lord Dark Star.

Un Astuto rival.

Siniestros planes en marcha.

Dark Star/Drax Ur estaba mirando este universo, había caído luego de su derrota a manos del valoriano conocido como Junk Hurk hace ya miles de años, luego de estar preso en una celda, logro escapar y miraba este lugar. Había logrado ocultarse en un puesto de periódicos falsos, para no delatar su presencia y en parte para descubrir más de este lugar. Pero consiguió matar al alcalde de la ciudad y tomar su puesto, con ayuda de algunos "socios", todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Por supuesto no podía usar su nombre Dark Stark, por lo creo una identidad falsa y su nombre real para Max Drurk ( una abreviación de su nombre real Drax Ur) para su figura pública.

Había estado leyendo mucho sobre este lugar, investigando y llego a la conclusión de que este lugar, era muy autocomplaciente, también leía sobre estos protectores conocidos como Power Rangers, había visto sus logros pero rápidamente entendió que estos eran vigilantes más que héroes, muchos de ellos grupos ilegales, salvo por los de velocidad luz que habían servido como programa gubernamental, ¿Por qué confiarle poderes inmensos a estúpidos adolescentes que todavía viven en una fantasía infantil de justicia y que en vez de ayudar al universo traían más muerte que salvación?.

Estos humanos también eran unos cobardes, por no enfrentarse ellos mismos a estos monstruos idiotas como veía, estos rangers se llamaban héroes pero no compartían sus secretos con los demás, secretos que bien pudieron salvar miles de mundos, trajeron muerte a causa de los enemigos híper poderosos que venían a la Tierra todos ellos interesados en: conquistar el mundo y destruir a los rangers.

El antiguo general y antiguo miembro de la Orden de los Escuderos, miraba y veía ¿Por qué interesarse en un miserable planeta cuando hay todo un universo por explorar y colonizar?

Había escuchado de los recientes acontecimientos acerca de un nuevo grupo y un tal Xandred, así que como primera medida decidió encontrar a este Xandred, había aprendido a través de los archivos de los escuderos a como poder viajar por dimensiones o universos de bolsillo. Por suerte ya tenía un filtrado y socio interno.

El guerrero entro y miro este lugar tenia aguas rojas, y sentía mucha ira.

El valoriano miro su rostro, viejo, con barba negra, cabello negro, con traje azul y rojo en forma de armadura, una espada enfundada y una capa marrón oscura.

Se acercó a una especie de barco que estaba en el lugar, muy llamativo pero interesante y viendo la puerta toco.

"¿Quién se treve a molestar?".-salio un enano con forma de sacerdote.

"Saludos, soy el Maestro Dark Star antiguo miembro de la Orden de los Escuderos Universales, ex gobernante de gran parte de la vía láctea, solicito una audiencia con vuestro mentor y maestro".-decía en tono cortes y formal, había estudiado la diplomacia para negociaciones.

"Tu orden no es bien recibida, aquí".

"A tu señor, le gustara tener una conferencia conmigo, Lord Dark Star raras veces tiene esta clase de ofrecimientos"

Refunfuñando, el enano opto por ignorarle pero pronto sintió que su cuello era sujetado por una cuerda invisible y no podía respirar.

"Como dije no acepto un no por respuesta"

Octoroo fue lanzado contra el interior del barco y entro el señor oscuro, mirando a quien estaba en lo que parecía un trono

"Así que tú eres, el Maestro Xandred".-miraba y de pronto varios guardias cayeron al suelo desmayados por un poder psíquico.-"Que patético, no deberían hacer ruido"

"¿Quién te crees que eres?".-pregunto el Nighlok.

"El nuevo jeje de este ejército y si aprecias tu vida, mi querido amigo ebrio".-exclamo notando la garra creyendo que era alcohol.-"Te arrodillaras"

"Si como no".-el rey Nighlok se lanzó pero de un movimiento Dark Star lo esquivo y saco una espada de energía roja.

"Sera de la manera difícil entonces".-ambos chocaron sus armas, pero Dark Star lucia tranquilo sin hacer esfuerzo y maniobrando el mago de la espada con una mano, usando su súper velocidad eludió un golpe del arma de Xandred.

"Yo soy el mayor general del universo, el líder de los Nighlok…"

Dark Stra empezó a reírse.

"Valiente afirmación, pero tú no eres un general".- Dark Star realizo un giro para parar un golpe de Xandred.-"Dime si fueras un estratega brillante, no hubieras acabado ya con esta pelea, no hubieras derrotado a esos mocosos sin inteligencia de los power rangers".-tomo las manos de Xandred y con su gran fuerza capaz de volar ciudades enteras le miro.-"No sería sencillo derrotar a un general militar".-de una patada noqueo a Xandred y usando su velocidad le atravesó con su espada.-"Basura presumida"

Octorro miraba a su líder y miro a este extraño hombre.

"Las reglas son claras si nuestro líder es derrotado, alguien deberá sucederle"

Dark Star se echó a reír mientras apagaba su espada.

"Si claro, porque gobernar un mundo insignificante como este cuando puedo dominar al universo entero, que metas tan infantiles".-se burlaba el maestro.-"Pero afortunadamente no los dejare sin un dirigente, Serrator creo que sería una gran elección"

"Si maestro".-decía el mencionado.

"Te doy el mando de este mundo y ejército, digamos que me pareces el más listo y maduro en metas, no deseo que los rangers sepan de tu posición hasta que estemos listos, el final de los power rangers samurái estará cumplido"

"Pero y ¿el maestro Xandred?"

"Su muerte, es necesaria él era un elemento muy atrasado, un animal sin cerebro, pronto tendré un nuevo aprendiz, más joven y más poderoso, tu gobernaras a los Nighlok y a la Tierra, mientras yo busco el cómo dominar al universo, paciencia amigo mío pronto todo pasara como debe ser y la maldad de los power rangers que han creado en la humanidad será destruida"

"Si maestro"


	2. Chapter 2

Un Ranger Verde y un viejo justiciero loco aliados.

Nota: con esta historia quiero explotar situaciones que las nuevas generaciones no han tocado, ya que en velocidad luz, fuerza del tiempo y fuerza salvaje, SPD, tocaron temas como equipos de rescate, fuerza contra el crimen o contaminación. Sin embargo las nuevas generaciones solo enfocan en monstruos o villanos. Me gustan los power rangers, como cualquiera crecí con ellos, no me considero fan pero nunca me perdí ninguna de sus temporadas. Hice una investigación, porque nunca aparecía le nombre la ciudad, pero se llama Panorama City, pueden consultar con la wikia de power rangers, si quieren usar el nombre para sus fics relacionados con los rangers.

Max/Dark Star miraba en su escritorio, luego de tantas conferencias y papeleo, pero sabía que debía cumplir sus facetas de figura pública y Dark Star, las dos eran importantes, pero le aburría estas cosas no obstante la paciencia era una virtud muy poderosa, esta ciudad llamada Panorama City.

Sin embargo, tenía un problema, necesitaba un aprendiz, alguien a quien moldearle para sus propósitos, tanto Junk Hurk como Damián Drue 2 comenzaron con la edad adulta cuando era todavía miembro de la Orden de los Escuderos, necesitaba uno para su plan. Alguien con conocimientos de Samurai, lo suficiente como para servirle como asesino secreto.

Su mejor opción era Deker, puesto que su obsesión con el Ranger Rojo era fácil de aprovechar para sus propósitos, sin embargo los rangers habían logrado derrotar o eludido su espada o habilidad muchas veces. Aun así, podría serle de utilidad, también necesitaba la ayuda de un elemento interno en los rangers.

Las respuestas cayeron en la persona de Mike el Ranger Verde, por lo que pidió verlo un día. Lo había estado y observando y ganándose su confianza. Diciendo que era para una ayuda escolar.

Ahora esperaba mientras tecleaba en un ordenador holográfico (ser de una raza avanzada tenía sus ventajas). Sintió una presencia y se dio vuelta.

"Quería verme, señor Alcalde"

"Si, Mike siéntate".-ofreció amablemente, había estudiado a este chico, era valiente y audaz sin embargo no le gustaban las reglas y esperaba ganar méritos porque había sido el que más entrenaba, era arrogante, muy similar a el mismo de joven.-"Déjennos".-dijo sus guardaespaldas.

"Para que quería verme"

"He observado, que tienes un gran talento y orgullo, es una lástima que tu maestro sensei, no sepa apreciar siempre tus talentos".-Mike miraba, este hombre sabia de los rangers.

"No sé de qué habla".-dijo tratando de disimular.

"Por favor alguien con mi intelecto, puede descifrar sus identidades muy fácilmente".-dijo honestamente.-"He observado que tienes una buena mirada sobre la ranger amarilla, tengo que admitir que es bonita (aunque muy ingenua), dime ya la has besuqueado, ya han tenido…".-le miraba con una mirada y señas, pero este hombre no respondió y suspiro.-("Que mentes tan cerradas, yo bese a muchas mujeres en mi juventud"), relaciones sexuales"

El ranger salto totalmente sorprendido.

"Que, como, cuando"

"Tranquilo, amigo somos hombres, es natural hablar de esos temas, pero en serio no te le has acercado"

"Solo somos buenos amigos"

"Entiendo, pero dime no tienes frustrado porque el ranger rojo sea un poco joven y menos comprometido que tú en su entrenamiento, tú has estudiado y entrenado no te da rabia ver como un tipo sin cerebro se lleva la gloria que tú te mereces".- el maestro usaba su poder mental para estudiar sus debilidades y técnicas psicológicas.

"Yo no estoy celoso de Jayden".-exclamo el muchacho.

Dark Star sonrió, tenía mucha experiencia entrenando física y psicológicamente a sus estudiantes.

"¿Y tú sensei que?, ¿él se ha involucrado en batalla personalmente?, ¿Por qué los manda a ustedes como perros falderos a hacer su trabajo sucio cuando él es quien debería poder solucionar los problemas? No me digas que es de esos tontos que mira todo pero nunca se involucra en el trabajo practico de sus alumnos, te ha ascendido, les ha dado los conocimientos necesarios".-otra cosa que se cuestionaba era eso, le modo de enseñanza él siempre estuvo atento al aprendizaje de alumnos y permitía que fueran con él para las misiones, también nunca oculto la mayor parte de sus secretos, ya que si moría era posible que esos conocimientos se perdieran, al menos él estaba haciendo su plan el mismo y se había ensuciado las manos, el derroto al tal Xandred, un tonto sin cerebro que tan difícil era.-"Tu sensei, ha ideado planes o estrategias que pudieran ayudarles, como infiltrar un espía en la base de los Nighlok y hacerla volar en pedazos, porque simplemente no lucho con Deker ya que ambos son maestros bien pudo intentar detenerle, recuerda "todo aquel que tiene poder teme perderlo", incluso los power rangers". Tu sensei los manipula, cuando cumplan su trabajo los desechara, está planeando apoderarse de la ciudad, porque ustedes que hacen el trabajo duro están todavía como novatos cuando el que no hace nada se lleva la gloria, el conocía formas de salvar a sus padres pero nunca se atrevió a usarlas porque su estúpido reglamente lo prohibía".

Mike iba a protestar, pero reconocía que tenía algunos puntos, ellos eran quienes hacían todo el trabajo pesado mientras que su sensei solo daba discursos largos y no ideaba estrategias, porque simplemente no iban y destruían a los Nighlok de una vez por todas, ellos merecían mayor poder y niveles.

"Mira, escúchame, si no me crees te dejare irte, es más me entregare ante ustedes, sin embargo pregúntale a tu sensei si no cree que estés listo para el rango de maestro samurái".-le dijo, había sido la misma pregunta que una vez le hizo a su maestro.-"Pregúntale, si están bueno como para decirle a la gente sus verdaderas identidades y pelear a cara limpia".-le coloco una mano en el hombro.-"Si me lo permites, yo te enseñare el verdadero arte de la espada y la justicia"

"Alcalde, como sabe tanto de las artes de samurái o de lucha".-pregunto Mike algo dudoso pero intrigado, había algo en la voz de este hombre muy persuasivo.

"Mike, si uno quiere ser un líder debe estudiar todo los aspectos del universo, no solo la dogmática y limitada vista de los power rangers. Desde que te he observado, has buscado una vida más grandiosa que la de un ordinario ranger. Podrías tener todo lo que quisieras si te unes a mi causa de justicia e incluso tener a la ranger amarillo para ti solo. El Primer Dark Justice of Warrior"

Mike estaba sudando, estos cuestionamientos eran muy acertados.

Decidió irse y fue al centro de formación, donde encontró que no había nadie salvo su maestro Ji quien tomaba te sentado ante una mesa.

"Mike, ¿Cómo te fue con tu trabajo particular?"

"Muy bien".-contesto, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.-"Sensei, ¿Usted confía en nosotros?"

"Claro,Mike"

"Lo bastante para darnos el rango de maestros samurái"

El sensei le miro seriamente y luego contesto.

"No todavía les falta mucho, todavía tienen que entrenar para vencer a los Nighlok"

("Entrenar, como si tú te ensuciaras las manos, apuesto que jamás ha luchado contra uno verdaderamente"), ¿Entonces, porque no nos enseña todos los secretos para vencer a Xandred?"

"Todavía no están listos, no son lo sufrientemente responsables, solo deben esforzarse más""

Esto llego a darle duro al ranger verde.

("Que no somos responsables, hemos entrenado y luchado mientras que el solo estuvo aquí sentado, habla mucho de nuestros padres, pero él nos ha manipulado y usado por años")-pensaba y se le hizo enojar

"Usted nos ha usado por años, hemos luchado por usted, hemos mentido a la gente a la que supuestamente protegemos por usted, hemos causado que los monstruos ataquen personas por seguir sus normas y códigos antiguos y limitados, usted no ha luchado jamás contra los Nighlok y nos dice a nosotros que somos novatos, se dice un gran guerrero pero nunca ha luchado en su vida solo es un cobarde"

El maestro le miraba con tristeza.

"Mike, yo trabaje por 30 años para conseguir y nunca me involucrado, porque las reglas lo prohíben"

Esto colmo la paciencia, 30 años sin luchar y solo dar sermones de un cobarde, todo por reglas obsoletas.

Miro su teléfono y marco a la alcaldía, pronto el sensei iba a ver quién era un verdadero guerrero, Emily seria suya y traería la paz y la destrucción de los Nighlok. Tanto entrenamiento para un tipo que jamás les iba a dar niveles más altos a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y estudio, esto se iba a acabar.

En la oficina del alcalde, Max tomaba café solo mirando la noche oscura y el espacio lunar, cuando sintió su teléfono sonar y miraba: "Cuente conmigo, Maestro"

Activo su holo-proyector que retransmitía a la guarida de los Nighlok, que había sido instalado por Serrator.

"Si Maestro, por fin nos revelaremos ante los rangers"

"Todo a su debido tiempo amigo mío, por ahora conseguí un elemento infiltrado entre los rangers, hace tiempo que no entrenaba jovencitos".-sonrió para sus adentros.

"¿Qué debo hacer?".-pregunto a su amigo y socio.

"Por ahora, permanece cayado y en silencio, dentro de dos semanas envía a Deker a luchar contra los rangers, dile que puede luchar como quiera con el ranger rojo"

"Así lo hare maestro Dark Star".-Dayu escuchaba y miraba.

"¿Por qué confías en ese tipo?"

"He estado en su universo antes y luchado junto con él, es un brillante general, logro llegar a dominar toda una galaxia, además Xandred era un idiota sin planes o tácticas"

"Pero Deker…"

"Suficiente, no dejes que tu pasado con él te nuble tu juicio"

¿Qué les depara nuestros héroes? ¿Qué planes tienen ambos maestros?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	3. Chapter 3

El Entrenamiento.

La Nave Misteriosa.

El Regreso de Ivan Ooze.

Nota: no sé si notaron, que en la película Ivan y Zordon eran muy parecidos físicamente, solo que uno era blanco y gris mientras que el otro purpura, además Ivan usaba Zords muy similares a los de los rangers y pensé porque no hacerlo un eltariano rebelde.

Mike estaba entrenando en una montaña helada, mientras Dark Star miraba no había sido muy difícil con su velocidad llegar aquí, además había dejado a su sustituto a cargo de su trabajo público, Mike había pasado un mes sobreviviendo en Alaska, en sus bosques helados sin recursos más allá de su ingenio y persistencia, mientras por pedido de su nuevo maestro seguía siendo un ranger. Mientras practicaba esgrima con su nuevo maestro

"Muy bien, debes confiar en tus habilidades naturales, ustedes se confían en sus poderes de ranger y es por eso que muchas veces cuando pierden sus poderes no saben qué hacer, debes ser tan mortal en tus dos formas".-bloqueaba cada golpe con maestría mientras hablaba.-"Pero no dejes que tu arrogancia te distraiga en el combate, enfoca tu ira en tu enemigo y solo en eso, si faltan algunos de estos elementos serás derrotado".-con su telequinesia derribo al ranger contra un arbusto.

Mike miraba, tenía que admitir que Dark Star era un duro maestro puesto que también le había sometido a aprendizaje de tácticas y estrategias, a cómo usar su entorno a su favor y estudiar fortalezas y debilidades de su enemigo.

Pero ataco nuevamente con furia y rabia, dejando que su ego como siempre lo domine, Dark Star sonrió.

"Bien, canaliza tu ira para lograr tu objetivo".-realizo un giro acrobático mientras bloqueo tres golpes con su espada y chocaron las armas.-"Siento un defecto en ti".-pateo lejos a Mike y le acerco la espada de energía roja al cuello.-"Careces de Paciencia"

Mike pensó, lo que faltaba otro maestro que le regañaba por su falta de paciencia.

Mike se paró, todavía molesto y con su ira creciendo.

"Pero antes, te mostrare tu nuevo vehículo".-le dijo y agarrando su mano aparecieron en un taller abandonado, viendo una especie de Jet verde oscuro.-"Un viejo jet militar caído, con mis avanzados conocimientos de ciencia y tecnología pude mejorarlo: Este es el Infiltrador Dark Green."

Mike miraba la nave era grande y muy a su estilo.

"Tiene un sistema de camuflaje que te hará invisible, un radar, cañones de plasma, comunicador y holo proyector, puede ir a velocidad súper e híper sónica, escudos de energía, misiles y además puede lavarse bien rápido, eso es nuevo".-le mostraba la cabina y el ranger seguía asombrado por este vehículo.-"Además puede unirse con tu zord mecánico y unirse".-le mostro el refrigerador.-"Comida para los viajes, baño y una pantalla de televisión, si quieres puedes usarlas para ver mujeres hermosas".-se rio sarcásticamente el maestro.-"Esta hecha con la mejor tecnología, valoriana, terrícola, de Escuderos y ranger, no existe una nave como esta".-mientras hablaba pensaba en su juventud y en las carreras ilegales que hacía con sus compañeros, había tenido muchos amigos entre ellos la madre de Junk Hurk, su maestro Troby y un molesto anterior rival llamado Daniel Jackson, que se creía más fuerte que él. Pensaba Eve Hurk, sí que estaba buena, pero era demasiado compasiva y buena con los demás, nos es de extrañar que sus tres hijos fueran más o menos iguales.

Junk era el rebelde de los tres y el mayor, nunca aceptaba las reglas pero eficaz en su trabajo, su hermano menor Zork era un tonto que se dedicaba a sus estudios y vivía encerrado contando premios y comunicándose con las "personas más influyentes de su época" (montón de tontos, los conocía bien a todos esos) y por ultimo Laurie una chica rubia, de ojos azules, muy atractiva y muy intermedio Zork y Junk, era lista como Zork pero como Junk amaba las bromas. Su otro alumno Damián, había estado enamorado de ella en secreto, Junk solo creía que eran buenos amigos, pero Dark Star al ser más adulto y tener más experiencia sabía reconocer esas cosas.

Típico el mejor amigo se enamora de la hermana, lo que no sabía es si Drue 2 logro o no conquistar a la valoriana. Según sus investigaciones y estudios, algunos rangers también cayeron en el amor incluso con enemigos mortales, algunos enfrentaban crímenes como los de fuerza del tiempo a la vez que combatían mutantes, otros eran rescatistas y otros como los de fuerza salvaje luchaban por preservar el medio ambiente. Es posible que las viejas generaciones vivieran más con los pies en la Tierra, pero no entendía como estas nuevas generaciones Vivian tanto tiempo aislados, incluso los de tormenta ninja podían pelear sin necesidad de sus poderes, estos "samurái" dependían mucho de sus poderes ranger. Otros como los de Terra Aventura habían buscado la colonización espacial, tal vez había subestimado un poco a los rangers, aunque también eso puede deberse a que investigo solo a los samurái actuales en un inicio.

Sin embargo, explorando un poco el espacio en sus ratos libres, averiguo algo sobre un tal Zordon, el maestro Troby una vez le hablo de este Eltariano, al parecer había sido un gran guerrero en el pasado pero termino atrapado en un tubo espacial-temporal en una batalla con una vieja hechicera. Riesgos del oficio, pensaba. Pero hay algo que le inquietaba, este Zordon no era mejor que los demás miembros del Consejo Escudero, arrogantes que creían que podían interferir en los asuntos de los mortales y eso fue uno de los motivos que le llevo a su campaña. Al traer un gran bien, también se traía un gran mal, era imposible desaparecer el mal como Zordon, muy ingenuamente creía, uno depende del otro, el crimen no podía desaparecer solo porque un eltariano sin talento quisiera imponer su versión infantil de justicia.

Él era un militar, un general él había luchado como nadie y en guerras reales, donde mueren personas realmente y vio niños amputados, este Zordon solo combatió por su beneficio, si era un guardián de la paz ¿Por qué promovía la guerra? Zordon no era mejor que sus enemigos, era tan o más corrupto que Rita o Zedd. Incluso dudaba que hubiera muerto, según sabia por los archivos de los escuderos en su universo los eltarianos conocían técnicas para evitar la muerte, si de hecho él fue el creador de los rangers estos ya hubieran perdido sus poderes y sin embargo el ranger negro original había vuelto a luchar contra el idiota hijo de Zedd y Rita. Todo se traducía en una cosa: Zordon le temía a la muerte y usando alguna técnica eltariana se combinó con la energía mórfica y así seguir con su lucha.

Eso fue una diferencia importante entre Dark Star y Zordon: el si quería morir. De hecho le había instado a su alumno Junk a matarle, quería la muerte de un soldado. Un soldado cuando ingresaba al ejército entendía que en algún momento moriría y que era por un bien mayor.

En resumen, Zordon era un parasito virtual que debía ser exterminado a como dé lugar y por suerte ya había encontrado a uno que casi había logrado acabar con Zordon.

Mike estaba terminando de mirar la nave, cuando un líquido purpura apareció y empezó a tomar forma, hasta quedar en forma humanoide.

"Oh, cielos, 20 años estando sin estirar las manos, ¿Cómo te va Darky?".-le dijo con tono alegre, Dark Star miraba pensando ¿Cómo puede combinar la dominación y las bromas en una? Sin embargo a diferencia de muchos villanos Ivan Ooze había casi logrado realmente acabar con los rangers y con Zordon en solo un día y una noche y los rangers apenas lo derrotaron en un segundo duelo.-"¿Quién es el chico?"

"Oh, si no los he presentado".-dijo en un tono diplomático.-"Este es mi nuevo aprendiz Mike el ranger verde, Mike este es Ivan Ooze el eltariano rebelde"

"Porque usas la diplomacia viejo, eso le quita la diversión a todo, tengo que decirlo: niños y niñas Ivan Ooze está de regreso y esta vez no se interpondrá nadie en nuestros planes"

¿Ivan de Regreso? ¿Cómo irán las cosas para los héroes?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike conoce al primer Escudero Caído de la historia.

Una Revelación Importante.

Nota: Los Escuderos son una mezcla de los linternas verdes y la Orden Jedi, con la diferencia de ellos si permiten emociones positivas y como los linternas permiten el casamiento. Como dije no esperen que las cosas sean iguales, además Antonio se parece mucho en rasgos a Deker y Dayu en sus formas humanas. Al igual que cualquier cuerpo policiaco, la orden está ocupada en varios casos a la vez, por lo que enviaran a un agente.

Mike estaba mirando el holo-proyector en la nave, según Dark Star eran muy habituales en su universo para comunicarse entre los distintos mundos y galaxias a cargo de la orden y había estado mirando y estudiando el cómo usarlo, pero nada sirvió.

"Paciencia, ya veo a donde va esto".-se golpeó fuerte contra el dispositivo y finalmente lo abrió.-"como siempre un buen golpe puede activar las maquinas"

Una figura encapuchada apareció de color verde oscuro, tenía una espada de energía en su cinturón.

"Saludos, futuro Magizi, soy Lord Xazlor, valoriano del planeta Sharack y ex miembro de la Orden de los Escuderos Universales, la guerra ha durado por 1000 años, cuando un grupo de escuderos manifestaron que necesitarían el poder y la justicia por mano propia para traer paz a la galaxia, varios valorianos entre ellos yo nos unimos a este movimiento de conflicto interno. Sin embargo fuimos derrotados y huimos a un planeta desconocido, el mundo de los Magizis. Primitivos con poderes mágicos, que eran desconocidos tanto por mi raza como mis antiguos maestros.

Dado que nos dedicábamos a la ciencia y la tecnología, pero no tardaron en alabarnos como dioses, enseñamos a los indígenas a cómo usar la tecnología y las artes de la orden, pasamos a formar parte de una orden nueva: La Orden Magizi y nuestro imperio fue glorioso. De mis compañeros era el que más me esforzaba por llegar a ser el Gran Maestro de la orden, había una chica Magizi, Serena, que amaba y buscaba impresionarla, pero solo me retrasaban y se burlaban de mí.

Había intentado miles de veces conquistar a esa mujer, pero ella no me hacía caso".-Mike pensaba cuan parecidos eran.-"Por lo que un día marche a combatir solo, a los espacios de la vía láctea, mi galaxia natal, pero fui derrotado en combate. No Obstante, gracias a eso los habitantes de ambos grupos, Escuderos y Magizis pronto se enteraron de la existencia del otro, me asignaron a mayor puesto, pero se negaban a dejarme ser Maestro y mi amada murió en batalla justo al volver a casa Que irónico intentaba impresionar a una chica con mi conquista pero fue mi trabajo el que la mato"

Mike, se quedó pensando.

En Panorama City.

Dark Star miraba, como el crimen había bajado, la economía había crecido, había conseguido que incluso los vagos y desempleados trabajaran incluso en empleos de segunda, haba aumentado el cuerpo de policía.

"Pero porque esperamos, ataquemos ya".-decía, Ivan Ooze.

"Paciencia, ya tengo a uno de los rangers, el solo es un implemento para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro".-luego miro y puso un periódico.-"El chico Jayden no es el único adoptado "

Ivan tomo el diario y miro.

"**Niño pierde, padres a manos de un incendio, es adoptado por pescador llamado Manuel García".**

"Sigo sin entender"

"El problema de muchos villanos, es que siempre usaron luchas directas, nunca apostaron a peleas internas. En lugar de eso los rangers morirán internamente, como si una enfermedad se propagara en sus sistemas, los debilitaremos y luego los aplastaremos. Como vez Ivan, al final no importa el bien o el mal, sino solo la evolución, la justicia real y el poder. Solo aquellos de mentes débiles no saben entenderlos"

"Si odias al crimen entonces ¿Por qué lo usas?"

"Para despertar a la humanidad, se deben hacer sacrificios. Solo por medio del conflicto y la fuerza la sociedad progresa. Mira por ejemplo Japón, uno pensaría que por lo que ocurrió con las bombas atómicas seria historia sin embargo ellos renacieron como el fénix y son una potencia mundial"

Ivan miraba, Dark Star era un paranoico pero muy astuto.

"Hasta ahora hablas mucho y enseñas, hay trabajo que hacer no teorías que formular"

"Muy bien ¿quieres acción? Ve con Serrator y mañana quiero tus tengas pelen contra sus nighlok. Eso atraerá a los rangers, Deker luchara y un secreto será revelado".-decía siniestramente el maestro, Ivan reía.

"Me gustan ese tipo de cosas"

En otra dimensión.

El Maestro Troby miraba y sentía, cuando ingreso Junk Hurk.

"Maestro Troby, porque me llamo".- el anciano maestro le miraba preocupado.

"Tiempos oscuros le esperan a la dimensión de Zordon, me es difícil ver lo que ocurre. La Oscuridad rodea la dimensión"

"Pero tenemos el asunto de la maldición en ese bosque encantado, no podemos evitarlo"

"Cierto, pero dime tu sobrino, esta listo".-pregunto, Junk miro sus hermanos lo matarían, especialmente su hermana pero no podía decir que no a su maestro.

"Si, señor se ocupara de esta misión"

¿Qué traman Dark e Ivan? ¿Que oscuridad habla Troby?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

El Novato.

El Rapto del Alcalde.

Nota: recuerden que son un cuerpo de policía y como tal manejan múltiples casos. Ellos no saben que Drax Ur está libre, pero si sospechan que hay algo malo en esa dimensión. Otra cosa Junk es un poco engreído, así que no se sorprendan por algunas de sus respuestas.

Dan Drue 2 practicaba esgrima, un estilo llamado Mortashi, el mismo que usaba su tío y el gran maestro Troby, era el hijo de Damián Drue 2 y Laurie Hurk, cabe destacar que Junk cuando supo esta relación le causo algo de ira pero con el tiempo lo acepto.

Dan usaba una postura invertida con su espada de energía azul, mientras contenía disparos de una máquina de entrenamiento, había ingresado recientemente y se destacó mucho en las materias, pero muchos notaban que había mucha ira.

Ahora estaba trabajando en una investigación sobre cierto grupo de mujeres en el planeta Tierra, que los miembros del Consejo siempre habían evitado ese caso, no por no querer sino que tenían malas experiencias tratando con demonios.

Su tío Junk, aseguraba que ese culpo "eran un montón de fracasados en la vida que querían poder de un perdedor", aparentemente el demonio y el poderoso maestro ya se habían enfrentado. Una y otra vez este "demonio" salió huyendo como cobarde siempre que lo hallaba. Lo cierto es que ellos sabían lo que pasaba con ese hombre del pasado, pero el Consejo prohibió intervenir.

Max sin embargo, pensó que este criminal debía ser encerrado en una prisión.

La puerta se abrió dejando que Troby y Junk ingresaran.

"Adivina que, Dan tienes tu primera misión".-decía Junk con las manos detrás de su espalda.

"Pero, ¿Qué pasara con mi caso actual?".-Junk se rio ante esto.

"Jajá…ese tonto demonio es la grana amenaza, puede que para los humanos sea temible, pero para mí era demasiado fácil de vencer, es obvio que no es un luchador entrenado".

Troby y Dan miraban, típico.

"En fin el caso del demonio puede esperar, por ahora hay un disturbio en una dimensión donde vivía un poderoso guerrero llamado Zordon. Algo extraño impide que pueda ver lo que pasa en ese lugar, quiero que investigues el tema".-decía Troby.-"a los villanos de este problema descubrir debemos"

Dan miraba, por un lado estaba contento por una misión real pero estaba frustrado por su otro caso. Cosa que Troby noto.

"Está bien, me ocupare personalmente de este demonio"

Tanto Junk y Dan miraban, era raro que el gran maestro luchara y exhibiera su fuerza.

("Este tipo está perdido").-pensaba Junk.

"Bueno, primero ve con tu madre, chico debe estar muy preocupada, iré contigo".-Junk tomo al muchacho y ambos desaparecieron.

Mientras Troby miraba y pensaba en su enemigo actual, estaba dispuesto a acabar con este monstruo de una vez por todas, pero en sus sueños había un hombre con aspecto de murciélago

En otro universo.

Panorama City era un caos, había tengas y tropas nighlok destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad.

"Mía, Emily vayan y saquen al alcalde".-decía Jayden luchando contra tres tengas.

Los dos chicas se abrieron paso hasta la alcaldía, había muchos tengas y nighlok, era un ataque a gran escala, decenas de soldados enemigos atacaban civiles, y eran muchos para los rangers.

Y todo había comenzado bien, hasta que exploto un almacén y seguidamente varios edificios, luego miles de monstruos salieron y atacaron lugares simultáneos, lo que nadie notaba era que no atacaban el templo samurái y la alcaldía, solo Kevin lo noto.

("Porque no atacan, estos lugares, estos sujetos no están atacándonos al azar, buscan distraernos").-tenía que admitir que era brillante quien fuera quien realizo este ataque.- ("su objetivo debe ser una figura importante, el sensei o…").

Kevin se movió rápido intentando llegar pero un hombre purpura les bloqueo el paso.

"Te vas sin despedirte".-bromeo el hombre.

Los rangers lo encararon.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Oh, cierto no me conocen, permítanme presentarme, soy Ivan Ooze, temido en muchos sistemas y odiado por mil galaxias".-hizo una reverencia, pero los rangers no captaron.-"Bah, los power rangers originales, son más divertidos que ustedes ellos si entendían mis bromas. Así que Zordon y sus discípulos siguen usando a adolescentes para que hagan el trabajo sucio por el".-a una señal de Ivan miles de tengas atacaron a los rangers.

"Acabemos con este estúpido payaso".-exclamo Jayden pero Ivan de un rayo purpura de ahora.

"Los jóvenes de ahora no saben respetar a sus mayores"

En la alcaldía, el alcalde era arrastrado por unos nighlok a un portal, Max Drurk miraba pero no se preocupaba (fácilmente podría matar a sus captores) todo era parte de su plan mientras miraba a las dos rangers femeninas que lo soltaban de las manos de estos monstruos. Se levantó mirando las dos con una sonrisa pícara de su juventud.

("No están nada mal") "Gracias, es un placer ser rescatado por dos bellas heroínas, pero podría haberlos matado sin problemas"

Mia se acercó al político.

"Por favor señor Drurk, debemos respetar los protocolos de seguridad"

"No me voy a ocultar ante este ataque traidor".-de pronto fue empujado por tengas a un portal desapareciendo a la vez que más soldados nighlok les atacaban

"Maldita sea fallamos".-exclamaron las dos chicas mientras luchaban contra sus enemigos, y seguían apareciendo más.

Mientras en el castillo de Xandred.

Max era puesto con grilletes en una silla, nadie sabía que era Lord Dark Star aparte de Serrator.

Serrator miraba todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad y sonreía.

"Si, pronto los rangers desaparecerán y yo dominare al mundo"

En cambio Lord Dark Star estaba serio y miraba.

"Algo que me enseñaron es a nunca subestimar a tu enemigo, mi querido Serrator, dime están listos los clones"

Serrator sonrió y activando un botón, una pared se abrió revelando miles de Xandred en tubos de laboratorio.

"Xandred odiaba la ciencia y la tecnología, pero yo le encuentro utilidad"

"Te aseguro Xandred, que no hay mucha distinción entre ciencia y magia"

¿Clones de Xandred, que planea Lord Dark Star? ¿Sera Dan Drue 2 la única esperanza?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Un Nuevo Aliado.

Choque de Filosofías.

Un Nuevo Monstruo.

Nota: Kevin es el que más sigue las reglas y pensé que para él, los Nighlok deben ser exterminados como siempre les han dicho, para el son malos. Dan es un policía y detective, el necesita vivo a los nighlok para interrogarles.

Dan Drue 2 miraba la batalla, había estado investigando desde que llego aquí, este asunto, y miraba, le llamo la atención la magnitud de soldados que había, sin embargo también el sujeto purpura que tacaba a un grupo de personas disfrazadas. No había sido fácil convencer a su madre, incluso su tío tenía problemas para lidiar con ella, pero finalmente vino a este lugar.

Vio como Un par de mujeres según parecía luchaban con los mismos soldados, por lo que salió en ayuda de ellas y saco su espada de energía azul, mientras cortaba a cada uno de los tengas y nighlok, uso su súper velocidad para realizar rápido el trabajo.

Luego de esto le tendió la mano a la ranger amarilla.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".-pregunto el muchacho de ojos azules, cabello rubio, usaba un traje de combate blanco y azul así como portaba una espada de energía o espada de luz azul clara.

La chica asintió y permitió que le ayudara a levantarse.

"Muchas gracias"

En el castillo de Serrator.

Lord Dark Star miraba esto, no sabía quién era este chico pero sabía que era un escudero y solo significaba que sus viejos enemigos sabían que algo pasaba.

"No sé porque te preocupas, solo parece un novato, ni siquiera debe saber que estas aquí".-exclamo Serrator.

Lord Dark Star giro su cabeza y le miro seriamente por primera vez al nighlok. Quien de pronto sintió como en su cuello había unas manos fuertes e invisibles aplastándole las cuerdas bocales

"Pero ellos sospechan que pasa algo aquí y si luego llegaran a venir los que si me conocen entonces, vendrán como lobos y nos cazaran y todos mis planes para la Gran Justicia se vendrán a bajo. Ya subestime aun joven escudero una vez, no voy a volver a hacerlo. Este secuestro se suponía que llamaría la atención de otros sujetos de este universo, no del mío. El anonimato es mi única ventaja"

Serrator estaba de rodillas extendiendo las manos en señal de súplica.

"Tal vez podamos usarlo a nuestro favor".-sugirió el nighlok y de pronto se vio lanzado contra una pared chocando fuertemente. Lord Dark Star miraba y pensaba.

"Si, podría ser una gran ventaja, muy bien ve y lleva a un monstruo nighlok que yo cree: Dark Shieldhlok. Ven"

Un encapuchado nighlok, negro, cara roja, tatuajes negros, ojos amarillos y una dura miraba apareció.

"Si, así lo haremos, prefiero enfrentarme a los rangers".-exclamo aturdido Serrator.

Lo que no sabían es que un cierto ranger pescador los vigilaba.

("Jajá, le viejo Antonio tiene sus maneras de hacer las cosas. Rescatare al alcalde y a cambio el seguro que me dará un restaurante de mariscos grande")

"Oigan necesito ayuda".-exclamo Mía, normalmente se preocuparían por estos temas, pero la cantidad de monstruos soldados que había era increíble.

"Solo otra sesión de entrenamiento".-comento Dan, mientras coloco una postura para pelear.

Justo en ese momento un rayo golpeo a los tres y Serrator apareció ante los tres.

"¿Quién eres tú?".-exclamo Emily.-"Acaso, otro sirviente de Xandred"

Dan no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero había escuchado que estos rangers eran como policías o ejército que luchaban contra el mal, así que intuía que este tipo era el malo.

Serrator sonrió.

"Xandred, era un tonto, ahora yo estoy a cargo de este ejército, mi nombre es Lord Serrator, inclínense ante su nuevo amo"

Dan tomo la palabra.

"No sé quién seas, pero deduzco que tú eres el responsable de este ataque sin sentido, vendrás con nosotros para ser interrogado"

"Prefiero que ustedes se entreguen"

"No sabes con quien te metiste viejo".-esgrimo la espada de luz para señalar a Serrator.-"Ultima oportunidad, entrégate sin violencia"

De pronto Kevin escucho y toco por el hombro a Dan.

"Estas loco, es un Nighlok, hay que matarlo"

"Uno que puede tener respuestas a esta fiesta, además los escuderos no matamos a un oponente, lo encerramos"

"¿Estás loco? No se puede razonar con estas bestias"

"Como toda bestia será llevada a un juicio y luego veremos qué pasa, es la única pista que tengo, si intentas algo no dudare en cortarte las manos. NO matamos pero no significa que no podamos torturar al enemigo o incapacitarlo"

Serrator miraba la escena y de pronto un rayo cayó, sobre los héroes y la figura apareció.

"Les presento a mi nuevo monstruo, Dark Shieldhlok. Ahora acábalos sin piedad"

"Si amo"

¿Qué planea Antonio? ¿Habrá una batalla entre filosofías encontradas?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

El Atacante Misterioso.

Un Secreto Revelado: Dayu es la madre de Antonio.

Nota: Ustedes habrán pensado que, iba a hacer la de Darth Vader, "Antonio soy tu padre", quería probar algo diferente. Si Andros y la ex Astronema han venido en ayuda, una vieja villana que casi conquisto todo el universo podrá servir contra otro con planes similares. Porque todavía son algo jóvenes, bueno pienso que los karonianos envejecen más lento.

Los héroes finalmente habían logrado derrotar a los soldados y por alguna razón Ivan Ooze según el por considerarlos basuras aburridas, opto por retirarse, los rangers decidieron perseguir a Serrator con la esperanza de buscar al alcalde a su dimensión. En realidad fue una orden de Lord Dark Star.

Dan quería ir con ellos pero su oponente, usaba una espada de luz amarilla de doble filo, intentando distraerlo. De cualquier manera, encontró otro misterio mientras luchaba

("Esas posturas, ese estilo, este nighlok está entrenado en las artes de los Escuderos, pero quien fue su maestro, de cualquier manera es una evidencia".-empujo al guerrero oscuro quien cayó de la plataforma de edificios donde luchaban pero realizando un giro logro enderezarse y aterrizar en el piso.

El Dark Shieldhlok le ínsito a luchar contra él, Dan miraba era bueno este nighlok.

De pronto se dio cuenta de un error porque había otro igual de este Nighlok detrás de él.

Fue derribado de una patada.

"Mi primera batalla y ya me están ganando".-miro como el nighlok le iba a cortar, cuando recibió un disparo y una patada por parte de una ranger purpura.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".-le pregunto un ranger rojo extraño.

Dan miraba y se paró.

"No necesitaba ayuda, podía manejarlo"

En vez de responder, el extraño sonrió.

"Me recuerdas a mí, yo también prefería hacer las cosas solo"

Dan miraba y asintió ante la comprensión.

"Vimos lo que pasaba, además detectamos tu nave llegar a esta dimensión, eres un Escudero".

"Vaya sabes que soy"

"No ha habido un escudero en esta dimensión en más de 1000 años, por cierto me llamo Andros"

"Dan"

De pronto la ranger violeta cayó ante ellos y Andros la ayudo a levantarse.

"¿Estas bien?, Karone"

Su hermana asintió y los tres encararon al guerrero oscuro.

Este hizo un movimiento, pero apago su espada.

"Mi tarea está hecha, nos volveremos a ver escudero"

El siniestro nighlok desapareció delante de los tres.

Mientras en el castillo de Serrator.

Antonio había llegado a la sala del trono, encontrando a Max atado.

"Ah un ranger ha venido a rescatarme, debo estar agradecido"

"No se preocupe Alcalde, pronto será libre"

"Cuidado".-exclamo y ambos miraron como Serrator apareció.

"Estaba esperando al ranger rojo, pero este rescate servirá para atraerlo a una última lucha entre ambos, servirás como ejercicio"

"Como supiste de mi presencia"

"Debo admitir que lograste colarte, pero mis cámaras de seguridad captaron tus movimientos"

"Creí que los nighlok odiaban los aparatos humanos"

"Soy mejor líder que Xandred"

Antonio se levantó luego de esquivar un rayo de Dayu.

"Tu"

"Así es, ustedes los rangers serán derrotados por mi"

De un movimiento consiguió desarmarla, para su sorpresa Serrator se reía. Antonio logro agarrar la armónica nighlok.

Dayu le dijo.

"Qué esperas acábame".-exclamo la guerrera.

"Lo haré"

Serrator decidió hablar.

"Si porque no lo haces, dudas y yo sé porque"

Antonio le miro.

"Dayu, estoy consciente de que tú sabes, que no eres nighlok realmente, pero alguna vez te preguntaste si habías tenido hijos, pues yo te responderé, si lo tu viste, pero por desgracias se encontraba divirtiéndose por ahí, cuando les hice una visita y los convertí en mis siervos, ese niño fue adoptado por un pescador…"

"Eso no es cierto, mis padres murieron en un incendio"

"Eso te dijeron los medios Antonio, pero mírate, físicamente eres parecido a ellos en sus formas humanas y estas dudando, que delicioso es no, la madre asesinada por el hijo, no podría ser divertido"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Mira en tu interior, tu sabes que es así"

Antonio miraba y lágrimas salían, dejándolo inmóvil.

"Me iré, porque esta vez ganamos nosotros, vamos Dayu".-Dayu también estaba en el suelo y una lagrima se le escapo. Pero sin más que hacer, desaparecieron ambos nighlok.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el alcalde.

"No podía hacer anda para salvar a tus padres, Antonio, eras solo un niño, si quieres hónralos por cómo fueron en sus vidas como humanos, además ya tendrás seguro otro encuentro"

Antonio sonrió ante esto y le libero.

"Muy vámonos antes de que vengan más guardias, el portal está custodiado, supongo que puedes llevarnos por otro camino"

"Si, les diré a los demás"

En la playa nighlok se libraba una batalla campal entre rangers, tengas y nighlok.

"Jayden, ya tengo al alcalde y nos estamos yendo"

"Muy bien, escuchen gente nos vamos"

Usando una granada de humo que Mike curiosamente arrojo al suelo, huyeron del lugar.

Más tarde en el templo samurai.

El maestro Ji, estaba frente al alcalde.

"Señor Drurk, me complace ver que este bien"

"Todo se los debo a sus rangers, sin ellos no sabría qué hacer, sin embargo Serrator huyo antes de tiempo"

"No se preocupe, los nighlok son hábiles en esconderse, pero son cobardes no nos tomara mucho detenerles"

"Sin embargo, toda esta situación me ha afectado mucho, así que a partir de ahora la alcaldía y el templo samurai trabajaran estrechamente, propongo que Mike sea mi enlace, es disciplinado y fuerte"

"Muy bien, me parece una buena medida, se lo diré dentro de poco"

Mientras los rangers le hablaban sobre el descubrimiento de Deker y Dayu.

Siendo Kevin el primero en hablar, nunca le había caído bien Antonio y ahora encontraba algo más para no caerle bien.

"Dayu es tu madre"

Antonio asintió pero luego sonrió no evitando una broma.

"Bueno la verdad, me alegro, ya que es genial ser el hijo de una poderosa villana".-rio, pero Kevin le miro serio.-"Que aguafiestas eres, de todas maneras voy a hacer lo posible por rescatar a mi madre"

Mia le coloco la mano en el hombro compresivamente.

"Te apoyaremos, con tu madre y tu padre"

Dan, Andros y Karone hablaban con el holograma de Junk Hurk y el Maestro Troby, quienes miraban las imágenes rescatadas por la astromegaship.

"¿Dices que estaba bien entrenado?"

"Si maestro, conocía las artes de los escuderos, pero tenía mucha ira y odio"

"Hmm…meditar sobre esto debo"

"Si el asesino es de hecho un Lord Magizi, no tiene sentido ya que el imperio se separó tras la guerra de la orden, eso significa que hay un maestro también y posiblemente viva cerca de ustedes"

"¿Lord Magizi? ¿Qué es eso tío?"

"Una vieja orden creada por el cruce entre escuderos caídos y magizis, son muy letales, te recomiendo precaucion"

Troby miro a Karone.

"Ella fue tocada por la oscuridad"

Karone miraba y sabía a qué se refería. Su pasado como Astronema, le seguía.

"Mi hermana fue una vez acolita de Dark Specter maestro Troby, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejo esa vida, incluso fue brevemente una power ranger rosa"

El sabio maestro le miraba y parecía ver su alma.

"he oído muchas cosas de ti Astronema, la mayoría de ellas malas, sin embargo no veo maldad en ti, solo a una niña arrepentida"

Karone sonrió al oír eso.

"Muchas gracias maestro"

"Por cierto Dan, me llamo mucho la atención este secuestro el hecho que la alcaldía y el templo no sufrieran daños, quiero vigiles muy de cerca a los samurái y a la alcaldía, si el alcalde o el sensei están siendo influenciados por los nighlok o magizi, es posible que esto sea una trama para conquistar la ciudad o al mundo"

"Si, así lo haré tío"

Dan apago el proyector y no pudo evitar decir algo.

"No te agradecí el haberme salvado, no hubiera sobrevivido sin tu ayuda Karone"

"No tienes que agradecerme"

"Insisto, yo pago mis deudas, les cuidare las espaldas"

En una almacén abandonado, más tarde.

Serrator apareció y fue recibido por Lord Dark Star quien se cubría con la capucha de su capa.

"La suerte está de nuestra parte, maestro Lord Dark Star"

"Bienvenido Lord Serrator"

Ambos caminaron cercanamente.

"Tengo noticias, tal como lo pidió Ivan logro encontrar al ranger azul Billy original"

"Buen trabajo, sus conocimientos científicos serán de mucha utilidad, ahora yo tengo el control de los power rangers samurái y uno de los rangers más grandes ha acudido, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que otros vengan"

"Y entonces, la Purga Ranger comenzara, solo queda eliminar al escudero o usarlo como ayuda y…"

"…entonces finalmente dominaremos al universo sin problemas y habrá justicia. Todo va según lo planeado"

Ambos maestros caminaban mientras siniestros planes se ponían en marcha.

¿Habrá esperanza para el equipo? ¿Aceptara Billy trabajar para Dark Star?"

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Choque de Enseñanzas.

Nota: lo que pasa es que Junk, es digamos un hombre de acción igual que Dark Star, apara ellos los métodos de Ji, son inadecuados, respetan a Troby porque fue el maestro de ambos y a pesar de su método pasivo es un gran guerrero. Mike no estaba, ya que hubiera estado, hubiera acabado rápido la historia no creen.

Hoy los rangers practicaban atenta las atentas miradas de Jun k Hurk, holográficamente y el maestro Ji, Dan, Andros y Karone miraban, cuando de pronto Junk Hurk le hablo a Ji.

"Hay un error en esto".-pregunto Ji.

"Si, tu".-exclamo Hurk.

Los rangers y Dan miraban y guardaron silencio, Andros pensaba.

("Va a ser divertido escucharlos")

"Porque demonios estas ahí siempre sentado y mirando a tus alumnos, cuando deberías guiarlos en el combate"

"No es mi deber, según los pergaminos…"

"Oh, los pergaminos, y ¿qué es eso de lanzarse sin un plan?".-pregunto mirando a los rangers.-"Un enemigo, no va a estar sentado esperando a que los ataquen, el enemigo es astuto ustedes deben serlo aún más"

"No es mi deber, ellos deben cavar con los nighlok"

"Y mientras tu estas mirando el partido y comiendo y tomando te, no me hagas reír, si vivieras lo que yo he vivido, te aseguro que no terminarías bien Los únicos buenos aquí son Andros y Karone, porque ellos saben actuar en equipo y coordinar sus planes"

"Yo creo que mis alumnos pueden arreglárselas y avanzar por sí mismos"

"Entonces porque no vas tú al campo de batalla, Los Magizis son despiadados conquistadores y no tendrán la compasión y obsesión que Xandred siempre tenía con ustedes, sino son capaces de tomarse en serio este trabajo, entonces no merecen usar ese uniforme"

Dan miraba su madre le conto las malas experiencias de su tío con los Magizis y su viejo enemigo Dark Star, no sabía todos los detalles pero la enemistad de ambos era muy grande y al idea de que sus viejos rivales estuvieran aquí y los rangers no lo tomaran en serio.

"¿Y qué es eso de darle todo el crédito al ranger rojo?".-cuestiono mirando a Jayden.

"Jayden está destinado a cavar con los nighlok".-Junk le miraba al ranger rojo con una expresión dura y acero, como el maestro Troby parecía ser capaz de estudiarle.

"Pues a partir de ahora le enseñaras lo mismo a todos"

Antonio, Mia y Emily miraban algo emocionados, ay que hasta ahora Jayden había tenido un cierto entrenamiento especial, Kevin miraba debido a su compromiso con las reglas estaba impactado porque el gran guerrero viniera a cuestionarles.

"Oiga usted no es nadie para venir a cuestionarnos, si las reglas dicen…"

"…No te ofendas muchacho, pero tu serias el primero en ser asesinado en combate con el Lord Magizi, déjame decirte algo no soy muy partidario de las reglas, eso en primer lugar. En Segundo lugar, está bien ser respetuoso a las reglas, pero el problema de los guerreros de su tipo es que viven tanto tiempo apegados al pasado que no se dan cuenta de la realidad que los rodea, la cual va cambiando y sus enemigos se adaptan con el tiempo. Sus Enemigos serán más versátiles y peligrosos mientras que ustedes se quedan atrás y déjame decirte Kevin, pasas tanto tiempo leyendo los libros que desperdicias la vida maravillosa que Dios te dio."

Ahora Ji hablo.

"Esas reglas han estado aquí por generaciones y no las vamos a cambiar"

Junk Hurk miraba seriamente y bajo la cabeza en silencio.

"No están listos".-exclamo.

Todos lo miraban confusamente, Karone lo miraba confuso y hablo.

"¿Te hirieron cierto?".-pregunto honestamente.

Junk la miro.

"Puedo notarlo , estas furioso por algo en el pasado, algo que los Magizis te hicieron"

El maestro rebelde le miro y vio en sus ojos un sufrimiento igual que intentaba suprimir.

"Muy bien quieren saber de mí, pues déjenme decirles, que yo cuando era joven vi asesinada a mi madre enfrente de mí, mis hermanos, Zork y Laurie, me echaron la culpa de todo. Entonces, claro apareció el".-dijo mirando al pasado.-"El Maestro Drax Ur, me llevo y entreno junto con mi amigo Damián Drue 2 y mi novia Lisa Ur,la sobrina de Dark Star, entrenamos física y mentalmente, Damian era fiel a las reglas pero sin duda le mejor luchador de toda la orden, incluso más que yo por cierto, Lisa la lista y yo el rebelde.

Rápidamente ascendimos, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que Dark Star planeaba conquistar la galaxia y traer su "justicia divina", él fue quien asesino a mi madre, su vieja amiga, todo por su loca búsqueda de la justicia. Fui un tonto, mi novia murió ante mí y mi amigo se distancio. Cause miles de muertes y crímenes sin sospechar que era peón de Dark Star, su mensajero.

Casi destruyo a los Escuderos, pero gracias al maestro Troby, pude redimirme y terminar mi entrenamiento, pero fue mi culpa, trabaje el verdugo de mi madre y acabe solo"

Todos escuchaban.

"Es una historia triste".-comentaba Mia.

"Y aquí están ustedes, tomando esto como un juego, porque para ustedes, este Magizi es solo otro nighlok, otro villano al que destruir y eso me da rabia. Si no lo encuentran y descubren la identidad de este nuevo maestro, será muy tarde, se los digo por experiencia"

Esto último si los dejo a los samurái bien congelados en el lugar y no sabían cómo responderle, porque era cierto, para ellos este Magizi solo era otro de los nighlok al que había que vencer.

Karone y andros se aceracron.

"No te preocupes, te entiendo, he pasado por lo mismo y te prometemos hallar y arrestara este magizi".-aseguro Andros.

"Si, no lo subestimaremos"

Junk miro y luego cambio su cara.

"Muy bien, perdón por exaltarme, es solo que me molesta como ellos esto como broma, ahora cambiemos la cara y hablemos de otras cosas".

Los samurái estuvieron de acuerdo y Antonio pregunto.

"¿Por qué se llaman Escuderos?"

"Ah, yo le hice la misma pregunta a Troby una vez cuando era un aprendiz. Como sabrán, en la antigüedad siempre estaba el caballero, pero y si este fallaba quien podía ayudar, pues el escudero, puesto que nuestra función es servir de respaldo cuando los policías comunes fallan, somos un escudo que proteger todo nuestro universo"

Mientras

Mike estaba mirando a su maestro, este último pensaba en su "instrumento verde", que fácil de manejar era, pero últimamente tuvo extraños sueños y presentimientos.

"Has progresado bien, pero ahora quiero que vayas a mi universo y ataques a un escudero llamado Junk Hurk, eso le obligara a venir, (mi victoria no estaría completa si no obtengo mi revancha contra ese tonto valoriano), solo entonces te daré el rango de maestro Magizi"

"Si maestro Lord Dark Star"

¿Mike podrá enfrentarse realmente ante el escudero? ¿aceptara Hurk la invitación de Dark Star?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Un Extraño Guerrero.

Junk estaba luchando en su casa Sharack, puesto que un extraño le ataco y se defendió usando su espada de metal electrificado y una espada de luz azul, era de noche y no había nadie.

Sin embargo, Junk Hurk era el maestro del Mortashi, rivalizando con Troby, Damian y hasta el propio Dark Star, fácilmente estaba arrastrándole contra una pared.

"Tu maestro te entreno bien, pero no te enseño todo".-de una patada desarmo al atacante y le acorralo con sus dos espadas contra la pared.-"¿Para quién trabajas?"

El atacante uso su poder mental y le empujo lejos, tiro una bomba de humo y aprovechando la neblina ataco de espalda pero Junk giro al revés y volvió a vencerle de un puñetazo.

"Estas bien entrenado, pero te falta mucha experiencia magizi".-le apunto en el cuello.-"Quedas arrestado Magizi"

De pronto miro como su hermana, Damian venían a ver.

"Junk ¿Qué pasa hermano?"

"No lo sé, este loco apareció y me ataco sin razón, pero lo puse en su lugar de inmediato".-volvió a mirar a su oponente.-"La opresión de los magizis nunca regresara, han sido derrotados"

"He Junk ¿Qué vas a hacer?".-sabiendo el odio de Junk hacia todo lo relacionado con Dark Star, miro como levanto la espada electrificada, su hermano le toco le hombro.-"No lo hagas, si lo haces no serás mejor que el"

Junk miro disgustado.

"Muy bien Laurie, lo haré por ti"

De pronto vieron como un portal se abrió y el asesino escapo.

"Mi maestro, Xandred, te querrá muerto".-dijo desapareciendo.

Junk miro determinadamente.

"Voy a ir a la dimensión ranger y detener a Xandred"

Mientras en la alcaldía a la noche.

"Bien con esto, Junk Hurk creerá que el maestro fue siempre Xandred y con la cantidad de Xandred clones lo debilitaran y al fin podre vengarme. Mi identidad estará a salvo, todo va según mi plan"

"Si maestro"

"Lo has hecho bien, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, Mike, en un poderoso Magizi te convertirás, a partir de ahora te llamaras Lord Xentor"

"Gracias mi maestro"

"Debemos actuar deprisa, los rangers son interminables, si no los detenemos a todos habrá una guerra civil larga y duradera. Todos los rangers zona ahora tus enemigos. Quiero que vigiles bien a Antonio y Jayden, luego ve y elimina sin piedad a Ivan Ooze. Y así una vez más dominare al universo y reinara…la justicia real"

"Si maestro"

¿Podrá Dark Star engañar y matar a su mortal enemigo? ¿Se aproxima el final de los power rangers?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Investigacion en Curso.

Nota: si como notaran Dark Shieldhlok está basado un poco en el poderoso Lord Sith Darth Maul ¿Por qué?. Pues, siempre me pareció un personaje fascinante y misterioso, que mataron muy rápido, aunque sé que últimamente lo revivieron en historietas y televisión, quería poner un personaje similar a Maul en esta historia. Les pregunto quieren que el Magizi Nighlok sea derrotado o que escape, yo quiero saber la opinión de mi público. En cuanto a Brodwing, bueno es un traficante de armas básicamente y pensé siempre le daría las armas Grumm, no tendría otros compradores.

Dan, Andros, Junk, Karone y los samurái miraban una y otra vez los videos de la explosión y el secuestro.

"La hemos visto una y otra vez".-dijo Jayden aburrido.

"Y la seguiremos viendo, no voy a parar hasta encontrar a Xandred y arrestarlo".- centencio el valoriano.

"Querrás decir destruirlo".-le contradijo Kevin.

"Nosotros no matamos personas ya sean humanos o no, los encerramos".-decía Junk.-"Entendiste"

"Si señor".-decia Kevin.

"No soy señor soy una persona y me llamo Junk".-le respondió.

De pronto Dan creyó mirar algo, una especie de murciélago volando.

"Detén la imagen".-le dijo a Andros quien lo hizo.

"Es Brodwing".-exclamaron Karone y Andros.

"¿Quién?".-preguntaron los samurái y los escuderos por igual.

"Una caza recompensas de tercera, generalmente trabaja para los Trobianos"

"En mi universo existe una versión de esa raza, se especializaban en invadir y destrucción planetas, eso fue en la época antigua, pero se enfrentaron al imperio valoriano y…"

"Espera un poco ¿imperio valoriano?".-pregunto Antonio.

"Como espero que sepan, en toda raza o grupo siempre hay quienes creen que tienen el poder para molestar a otros grupos, mi raza no es perfecta, en el pasado llegamos a conquistar 30 galaxias y no más 10 dimensiones"

Ante esto muchos se impactaron.

("30 galaxias y 10 dimensiones, ni siquiera Dark Specter logro tanto").-pensaban Karone y Andros.

"Vaya sí que es mucho".-expreso Mia.

"No éramos la única raza, en esa época digamos que era lo que estaba de moda, conquistar planeta tras planeta, galaxia tras galaxia. Algo se pone de moda o se olvida, por increíble que parezca según la historia una vez los eltarianos también intentaron conquistar el multiverso, ya que ellos pensaban que como eran la raza más poderosa en el cosmos tenían derecho a gobernar, según los archivos la raza de Zordon logro gobernar: más de 100 dimensiones en total"

Esto causo más impresión, 100 dimensiones eso superaba mucho a 10.

"Los valorianos y demás imperios y ejércitos nos unimos para enfrentarles y finalmente los derrotamos, luchamos en planetas como estos. En fin este Brodwing ¿Qué lugares frecuenta?"

"Onyx"

Junk asintió.

"He estado ahí antes en mi universo, es una versión del bajo mundo para monstruos y criminales de los más buscados en el universo"

"¿Quieres que vayamos a ese lugar?".-pregunto Karone.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, ellos ya saben que tú no eres Astronema, no caerán en el mismo truco dos veces, iré yo, ustedes investiguen los explosivos, fíjense si fue intencional o accidental, es obvio que hay una mente brillante y táctica detrás de esto"

"Si señor"

"Jayden tú y Dan vayan a esos almacenes en el sur de la ciudad y busquen pistas, Karone y Andros vendrán conmigo, ya que ellos saben más de este Onyx, no sé qué tan diferente sea al de mi dimensión, Mia, Emily y Kevin monitoreen la situación"

Los tres se extrañaron ante esto último y Andros aclaro.

"Quiere decir que vigilen el lugar por si aparece algún villano"

"Antonio, tu ve y busca a Deker, vigílalo pero no delates tu presencia, vayan a sus tareas respectivas"

Más tarde.

Dan y Jayden miraban el lugar, todo estaba quemado y en ruinas, viendo unas vigas.

"Estas vigas ya estaban inyectadas de C-4, alguien con el control remoto debió haberlo activado y hacerla estallar, lo instalaron para que no se detectara, Brodwing siendo especialista en armas debió haberle vendido esto a alguien, alguien importante, el templo samurái y la alcaldía no sufrieron daños".-Dan seguía analizando el lugar.-"El problema, es que había una gran cantidad de tengas y nighlok, cualquiera de ellos pudo haberlo causado, pero ¿con que propósito?"

Jayden miraba mientras dejaba que Dan investigara, no entendía como pudo resolver estos acertijos, ellos simplemente iban y acababan con los nighlok.

"Serrator dijo que Xandred ya no tenía tanto poder y según Antonio hablaba como si ya no estuviera al mando, por sus declaraciones y expresiones es obvio que no lo respetaba y seguramente quería su puesto, lo que significa que Serrator es el nuevo líder de los nighlok y por lo tanto el nuevo Lord Magizi,el secuestro bien pudo ser para dar una muestra de su ego y efectividad como líder o quizás simplemente para mandar un mensaje, una ataque como ese no puede pasar desapercibido para todo el mundo, el ejército, la guardia nacional, la policía, el FBI, la CIA y varios rangers hubieran acudido".-Dan estaba quieto como si tratara de llegar a una conclusión.-"Serrator se llamó así mismo Lord, un nighlok está entrenado como Magizi solo significa que él es el verdadero autor de todo esto"

Jayden levanto la mano y pregunto.

"Disculpa, profesor ¿pero cómo sabes tanto de las fuerzas de seguridad de la Tierra?".-pregunto.

"Bueno, nosotros tenemos tratos con los gobiernos de la Tierra en mi dimensión y de vez en cuando nos ocupamos de los criminales sobrenaturales que tienen, a cambio ellos quieren alguna que otra tecnología secreta alienígena, justamente estaba trabajando en un caso…".-de pronto miles de Nighlok aparecieron.

"Parece que la charla término".-exclamo Jayden y ambos guerreros sacaron sus armas, pero los monstruos dejaron paso a un guerrero en especial, Dark Shieldhlok.

"Nos volvemos a ver escudero, esta vez te matare y seré ascendido en mi orden".-dijo esgrimiendo su espada de luz amarilla, los nighlok miraban.-"fuera me ocupare de los dos yo mismo, ustedes rodeen el lugar y vean que no venga nadie, a la primera señal disparen a matar"

Jayden se transformó y Dan saco su espada de luz.

"Mostrémosle lo que podemos hacer"

"Si pero por favor Jayden no lo mates, podría tener pistas, necesitamos pruebas de lo contrario podría quedar libre en el juicio"

"¿Sigues creyendo que deben ser tratado como criminales comunes?"

"Oye según se, los de fuerza del tiempo lo hacían todo el tiempo, ¿Cuál es el drama? Ustedes también encerraron a los nighlok en el pasado"

En ese momento un empujón mental los regreso a la situación actual y ambos cruzaron sus armas con el guerrero oscuro.

En la alcaldía.

Lord Dark Star y Lord Serrator miraban la batalla.

"De esa manera sepulto a los dos detectives, aunque hubiera sido bueno tener a otro verdadero escudero como aprendiz, las prioridades están antes"

Serrator pregunto algo.

"¿Qué hay de Brodwing?"

"El solo le dio las armas a unos soldados nighlok, solo eso sabe mientras podemos ver una lucha de esgrima por la tele, guarda silencio y disfrutemos del espectaculo"

¿Podrán Jayden y Dan derrotar al asesino? ¿Brodwing será una pista o solo un callejón sin salida?


	11. Chapter 11

Encuentro entre Dos Maestros de la Espada.

Nota: algunos estilos son de Star Wars por lo que no se sorprendan mucho, jeje el viejo señuelo funciono, después de todo la vieja villana es muy linda. El Makashi es usado por el Conde Dooku y está centrado en el combate con sables de luz. El Mortashi lo invente yo hace mucho tiempo.

Brodwing miraba a la chica en traje de cuero en Onyx la cual había entrado al bar, que usaba capucha, la había seguido, esperando tener relaciones bastante buenas hasta un callejón, pero de pronto fue estrellado contra una pared, el hombre le miro a los ojos.

"Así que tú eres Brodwing muy bien, comienza a cantar, ¿Qué hacías en la Tierra? ¿A quién le vendiste las armas?".- Brodwing miraba como también lo acompañaban dos personas, una era la chica que había seguido y miro al escudero.

"No traiciono a mis clientes"

"Ya lo veremos"

Junk arrojo la traficante contra unas cajas que había en el callejón y prendió su espada de luz azul.-"Esta arma, puede cortar muchas cosas, me pregunto si resistirás su calor"

Junk pensaba que esto funcionaria, pero el traficante no iba a hablar.

"Muy bien, te sacare las respuestas a golpes".- dijo, pero Andros le pregunto.

"Es necesario"

"Claro, que sí, la única manera de encontrar a este loco, es el"

Mientras en la Tierra.

Jayden ataco por la derecha pero su espada se cruzó con la del Nighlok, quien estaba combatiendo con Dan por los pasillos del almacén, Jayden y dan estaba disfrutando realmente esto, aquí había un sujeto que buscaba medirse con ellos, había cierto respeto entre seres como ellos, mucho entrenamiento, dedicación y esfuerzo, solo con seres similares es posible medirse, de pronto Dark Shieldhlok pateo a Jayden y salto hacia unas escaleras que había en el lugar, un piso masa arriba seguido por Dan.

"No lo haces mal Magizi, es agradable una sesión de entrenamiento".-Dan miraba este tipo usaba mucho el estilo Makashi centrado en el combate con sables de luz, no era muy habitual en la actualidad, muchos de sus enemigos usaban pistolas y armas convencionales. Dan estaba bien entrenado en esa forma, sin embargo le gustaba el Mortashi.

El Mortashi se creó combinando 12 estilos de defensa ya ataque, muchos centrados en el combate con tipos armados y enemigos numéricos, era útil contra un maestro del Makashi pero solo por tiempo limitado.

La debilidad de los expertos de esta forma de combate era la carencia de fuerza física y energía cinética. El Magizi le patio y derribo.

"Recoge tu arma".-dijo el magizi.-"Si te voy a matar, va a ser luchando con dignidad".- justo en ese momento Jayden ataco tomando por sorpresa a Dark Shieldhlok pero rápidamente se repuso y Dan se unió a la lucha arrastrando al guerrero oscuro hacia el final de la escalera pero incapaces de pasar su defensa.

("Lo raro de todo es que por primera vez estoy emocionado por luchar con este nighlok").-pensaba Jayden.

("Este tipo es muy hábil, pero realmente busca peleas dignas, sin embargo debemos desarmarle pronto").-penso Dan.

Cerca de ahí en un parque, Antonio vigilaba a Deker, cuando este sintió algo y escuchaba golpes de metal.

("Tres poderosos guerreros de la espada están luchando y uno de ellos, parece ser el ranger rojo").-el guerrero samurái antiguo desapareció frente a Antonio, quien miraba todo desde un árbol con binoculares.

"Chicos parece que hay problemas".-comunico a sus amigos.

En la Alcaldia.

"Deker siempre una molestia".-expreso Serrator.

En cambio Lord Dark Star estaba con una mirada oscura y fría. Miro hacia la ventana.

"Creo que es tiempo de que Deker conozca un guerrero digno, si es una gran idea".-Dark Star miro a Serrator.-"Mi antiguo maestro Troby tenía la capacidad de ver y observar personas desde múltiples dimensiones y planetas, no es una técnica muy usual, pero logre aprenderla y mejorarla con magia Magizi, ahora ¿en dónde está Onyx?"

En Onyx.

Brodwing estaba golpeado y sangrando en todo el cuerpo, encima de una mesa.

"Bueno ¿Vas a hablar?"

Brodwing miraba y tenía miedo, pero su código de comerciante y principios le estaban haciendo costar muchos de sus miembros.

Iba a decir algo cuando escucho una voz.

("Sabes que si hablas, te enfrentaras a consecuencias funestas, has lo que te digo y podrás seguir viviendo")

"Muy bien tú lo quisiste".-levanto su espada de luz dispuesto a intentar algo.

"Espera, le vendi esos explosivos a un tal Deker, en la Tierra".- Junk bajo la espada y dijo.

"Ven sabía que hablaría si lo azotaba un poco".- les decía sus compañeros.

"Te pasaste un poco".-dijo Andros.

"Se lo merecia, es un criminal de todas maneras"

"¿Por qué tuve que ser el señuelo"?.-e exigió Karone al escudero, quien le miro en forma sarcástica.

"Es un hombre y como cualquier hombre le gustan las mujeres lindas".-como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza.-"Ahí"

"Agradece que ya no soy Astronema".-le decía la chica.

Junk asintió y luego pensó.

("Deker ¿eh?, me ocupare del yo mismo").-luego miro a Brodwing.

"Muy bien lárgate, y ten cuidado si oigo que trabajas para Grumm nuevamente, porque de lo contrario me asegurare de clavar tu cabeza y usarla como trofeo. Y dile a Grumm, que si vuelve a hacer algún crimen, será el último que haga."

Brodwing salió volando contra la ventana de un bar de un golpe.

"Ustedes vayan a buscar ayuda, creo que pronto abra una guerra".-decía hablando a los dos karonianos quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

En la pelea.

Dark Shieldhlok miraba como tenía cruzada las espadas y salto para abajo al mismo tiempo que con su poder mental hizo caer al suelo a ambos guerreros, quienes maniobraron para aterrizar sin problemas, los tres se lanzaron y chocaron nuevamente sus hojas.

"Ustedes son divertidos sigamos".-de pronto una pared voló y Deker en su forma nighlok apareció con su espada en mano.

"No sé quién sea pero el ranger rojo es mío y de nadie más".-exclamo ante el guerrero magizi.

"Ven y pelea hablador".-respondió el guerrero.

("Espera déjalos pelear, ya cumpliste tu misión").- Dark Shieldhlok apago su espada y usando una explosión en una pared con explosivos aprovecho para huir.

"Espera no te iras".-exclamo Dan y le siguió.

"Yo te sigo, hay que terminar este duelo".-coincidió Jayden y corrió tras los dos espadachines, pero recibió un corte que largo chispas en su traje y cayo derribado.

"Tu pelearas conmigo".-proclamo Deker y alzo su espada dispuesto a terminar, cuando recibió una patada de un nuevo oponente.

Junk miro a Jayden y le ayudo a levantarse.

"Jayden tu sigue a Dan y averigüen lo que puedan sobre el maestro magizi"

"Si, muchas gracias, ¿tú que harás?".-preguntaba.

"Deker quiere una pelea, pues se la daré"

Jayden miraba su enemigo y miro al maestro, sabía que una lucha entre ambos era inminente por lo que decidió retirarse y seguir el consejo, pero tenía curiosidad ¿Quién ganaría? Esto se iba a poner bueno.

Deker miraba como Jayden se alejaba.

"Ranger Rojo, no escaparas de mi".-Deker iba atacara a Jayden, cosa el escudero noto.

"No si algo que hacer al respecto yo puedo".-con un poder mental Deker fue empujado una gran distancia contra unas cajas, mientras se levantaba miraba a su nuevo oponente.-"Tu Obsesión con el Ranger Rojo ha causado muchas muertes y destrucción sin ninguna razón. Tu locura llego a su fin Deker".-decía determinadamente mientras se quitaba su gabardina negra y sacaba su espada electrifica.-(" mi primera espada, acabemos con este Magizi").-dejando al descubierto una camisa de mangas cortas con azul oscura y pantalones negros así como zapatos, músculos bien construidos y algunas cicatrices y heridas pasadas

"No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo".-salto intentado llegar a la puerta, pero Junk se le interpuso.

"Si tan hábil y poderoso eres en la espada, entonces ¿Por qué rechazas un combate? Cobarde, maldito terrorista".-pensaba en las atrocidades hechas por este hombre y su ira aumento.-"Eres bueno luchando con adolescente veamos si eres tan hábil contra otro maestro de la espada".

Deker miraba y veía como su objetivo escapaba, por lo visto tendría que luchar contra esta interferencia. Por lo que alzo su espada.

"Si para llegar al ranger rojo debo derrotarte que así sea".-le decía.

"Tu obsesión por el ranger rojo, equivocada podría estar. Voy a acabar contigo"

Junk salto y choco su espada contra la de Deker y ambos comenzaron una gran duelo.

En la sede de Dark Star.

Serrator miraba.

"Esto si me gusta, tu viejo alumno me agrada, parece que Deker finalmente será destruido"

"Como siempre Junk Hurk nunca me ha defraudado en mis planes, nuevamente viene a seguir mis órdenes, sin que se dé cuenta y gracias a lo que le pidió a esos karonianos, vendrán los demás rangers y podre sitiar la ciudad y…"

"Los acribillaremos"

"Si, será una linda cacería"

¿Cómo terminara este encuentro? ¿Por fin los magizis se revelaran ante todos?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

El Guerrero Sin Memoria.

El Maestro Oscuro aparece.

Nota: Junk ahora perdió parte de su memoria y solo recuerda la época en que Drax Ur era su amigo.

Deker y Hurk luchaban con gran eficacia y habilidad siendo observados por varios nighloks y los rangers que habían acudido, mirando el final de la batalla. En realidad Dark Star ordeno a estos últimos retener a los rangers. Ambos estaban usando su máxima fuerza y

Deker empujo a Junk contra unas cajas.

"Querías pelear, ahora tienes miedo de pelear como guerrero".-Junk miro y le tacleo tirándole al suelo.

"Que tan bueno eres en el combate mano a mano".-Tomo a Deker del hombro pero recibió un golpe en el rostro.

Junk miraba y salto al techo. Siendo seguido por Deker y ambos continuaron su batalla de espadas.

Mientras Jayden y Dan habían llegado cerca del templo samurái.

"Está usando el bosque que rodea el lugar para tener ventaja".-exclamo Dan.

"Lo haremos salir"

De pronto recibieron un rayo que los derribo y un ser en túnica negra aparecieron.

Los tres reiniciaron su batalla.

Mientras, Junk Hurk y Deker llegaron a una vieja central eléctrica y entraron por lo que habría sido el pasillo central.

Deker se paró primero, disparando rayos que Junk bloqueo con su espada mientras se iba acercando al guerrero samurái.

"Llego tu fin Deker".-pero Deker uso una columna vieja para girar y patear a Hurk derribándole, pero no esperaba ser derribado por un empujón mental, ambos chocaron las hojas luego de maniobrar sus espadas.

"No lo haces mal guerrero, pero tú no eres mi enemigo".-iba a disparar un rayo pero Junk logro agarrarle la mano y desviarle disparo contra una vieja lámpara que creo una llamarada al caer.

Junk salto unos pisos más arriba y mirando las lámparas viejas empezó a arrojárselas a Deker quien las esquivaba.

"Te tengo".-usando su gran velocidad salto y pateo en el rostro al nighlok samurái.

Como respuesta recibió un codazo en el rostro el valoriano, quien respondió, con un golpe con sus manos juntas al rostro de su enemigo. De una patada Deker envió al oponente contra una pared y le desarmo.

"Te desarme".-dijo pero Hurk coloco los puños en guardia.

"¿Y qué? Vamos demuéstrame que no eres de esos que sin sus poderes o espada son inútiles en combate?"

Junk agarro su camisa y la sujeto bien.

"Es tu funeral".-dijo el nighlok y ataco pero usando la ropa Junk sujeto bien Deker envolviendo el mango de su espada y quedaron frente a frente.

"No voy a dejar que sigas con tus locuras".-mientras a aun mantenía a Deker le hizo una llave tirándole al suelo y dejándole inmóvil, del cual se liberó pateándole a Junk por detrás, usando su telekinesis Junk logro recuperar su espada y saco su otra espada.

"Esto ya se ha prolongado por mucho tiempo, no tengo intenciones de seguir, no tengo nada en contra tuyo"

"Eso lo veremos, sino te entregas lo vas a lamentar y deja en paz a Jayden".- Junk esperaba tranquilo mientras Deker volvió a atacar pero esta vez Junk giro y le pateo arriba de la cabeza mientras cayo el suelo e impulsándose le dio un gran golpe en la punta del estómago, mientras parecía que el tiempo se detenía, para terminar y de un movimiento le hizo un corte en la muñeca derecha a Deker, haciéndole soltar la espada.-"las artes marciales valorianas nunca fallan"

Junk saco unas esposas.

"En nombre del Consejo de Escuderos Universales quedas bajo arresto Deker, las cortes decidirán tu destino"

Deker hablo respetuosamente.

"He sido derrotado limpiamente, pero mi maldición solo terminara cuando sea el ranger rojo quien me venza y hasta que eso pase…".-de pronto se creó una explosión por las gran cantidad de llamas que había y una viga cayo en el valoriano seguida de variasmas.

Deker miraba y vio su oportunidad para escapar y salir corriendo, pero vio al guerrero caído y no pudo evitar ayudarle.

Sujetándole con fuerza salieron por la ventana saltando rompiendo la ventana y cayendo pesadamente en un auto viejo rompiéndole.

Deker miro al escudero.

"Pude haberte dejado morir, pero peleas por una causa noble y has logrado superar mi espada, te has ganado mi respeto, pero si te vuelves a entrometer maestro Hurk…"

"¿Quién eres tú?".-pregunto Junk rascándose la cabeza.-"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Ya te salve, ahora sigo con mi lucha con el ranger rojo"

En la Alcaldía.

"Parece ser que aunque Hurk logro vencer a Deker, el perdió la memoria, que bien podemos matarle mientras esta débil".-sugirió Serrator.

"No, podría ser beneficioso, iré yo disfrazado"

En el lugar en llamas.

Un grupo de rangers liderados por Andros vino.

"¿Qué paso aquí?".-pregunto el ranger negro Carlos.

"Creo que hubo una gran batalla"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?".-pregunto una voz y todos vieron un Hurk con moretones y suciedad, por lo visto tuvo una gran pelea con Deker.

"No nos recuerdas te ayudamos con Brodwing en Onyx".-le decía Andros.

"¿Onyx? Nunca he estado en ese planeta, soy Junk Hurk escudero aprendiz del maestro Drax Ur".-dijo, Karone se le acerco.

"Estas bromeando, ¿cómo puedes olvidarte de todo?".-le pregunto cuando de pronto vieron como un ser con capucha negra y túnica negra bien cubierto apareció.

"¿Quién eres tú?".-pregunto el ranger azul T. J.

De pronto los rangers del espacio se estaban sujetando los cuellos por una fuerte presión invisible, la figura caminaba cerca de ellos hasta llegar ante Junk Hurk.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy quien tiene las respuestas a tus preguntas joven escudero".- Junk miro y no viendo más que hacer desaparecieron.

Mas Tarde en el templo.

"¿Dicen que fue una figura vestida de negro?".-preguntaba Dan.

Por desgracia Dark Shieldhlok escapo antes de poder seguir la lucha, su maestro y tío tenía pérdida de memoria.

"Si lamentamos mucho que no pudiéramos ayudar a tu tio".-dijo la ranger rosa espacial

"No hay problema Cassy, hay que seguir el maestro oscuro se revelo finalmente y por si fuera poco Deker, escapo también, ni siquiera mi tío pudo parar su obsesión".-decia le escudero.

"Ese es el espíritu".-comento Ji.

En la sede oculta de Dark Star.

Este le mostraba imágenes de los rangers.

"Como ves, Junk, los power rangers, son responsables de incontables muertes, destrucción a propiedad, secuestros y encima su líder Zordon fue quien mato a tu madre. Son un grupo ilegal que solo quieren propagar el crimen, la dominación y el caos, ya han logrado destruir a varios comandantes de varios planetas y organizaciones de la justicia".

Junk miraba seriamente a las imágenes, todas ellas de monstruos que según Serrator y su maestro Drax Ur eran buenas personas.

"Estos rangers, deben ser detenidos y cuando encuentre a Zordon , haré que pague por matar a mi madre"

"Ya me adelante, aprendiz mío, localice a varios sujetos originales de este grupo terrorista el más cercano es Tommy Oliver en la ciudad Reefside, es uno de sus mayores asesinos, una vez como el Green Ranger ataco la ciudad de Ángel Grove en California y ha traumado a tres, no cuatro adolescentes, yo como seguro sabes quiero traer la paz y este grupo se opone. Pero no te preocupes tendras ayuda experta"

Un ser con cara blanca y dientes de dinosaurio humanoide y traje de laboratorio negro apareció.

"Te presento al maestro Mesogog uno de nuestros mayores generales contra el grupo terrorista power rangers"

¿Qué planea Dark Star con el guerrero sin memoria? ¿Y cómo afrontara Oliver la sentencia que Dark Star y Mesogog pusieron sobre su grupo?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Preludio a una Guerra.

Nota: ¿todo debe girar en torno a los héroes? Claro que no, en este capítulo veremos más de los villanos. Muchas de las imágenes que le mostraron a Junk, son de rangers corruptos o de los que como Oliver fueran malos brevemente y enemigos que según ellos son buenos, por lo que no hubo alteración en esos videos. Algunas cosas me baso también Transformers Prime, una serie muy buena por cierto, y el Episodio 2 el Ataque de los clones de Star Wars. Recuerden que el Imperio y la Orden Magizi están separados, de hecho ya no existen lores magizis en el universo de los escuderos, solo el imperio como organización política de comercio. Lo que le dice Dark Star a Zordon está un poco basado en lo que Frank Grimes le dijo a Homero Simpson, el cual considero uno de los mejores capítulos de los Simpsons y vi los videos, porque no me acoraba mucho de eso.

En el mundo se respiraba un aire oscuro, muchos ataques se habían perpetuado y se estaba pensando en que el actual presidente, era un incompetente frente a estos temas, varios crímenes y revueltas hechas en su contra, incendios, muchos de ellos causados por gente de Obama. Huelgas de manifestantes y guerrilleros que habían empezado a actuar extraño. Algunos también cuestionaban el hecho de que el presidente no hiciera nada contra monstruos y hubiera pérdidas económicas y de edificación.

En el templo samurái.

Había mas grupos de rangers reunidos tras los últimos casos y todos miraban las noticias por la TV. Era muy de noche.

"Estos constantes problemas, no tienen explicación, pero es obvio que esto motivara al pueblo, a elegir a un nuevo gobernante".-dijo el maestro Troby, quien había venido a ver tras los últimos hechos acontecidos.-"Pero reconozco que son buenos fundamentos"

"En una situación como la actual, creo que es buena idea".-coincidió Andros.

"El alcalde será elegido, como candidato, ha hecho un buen trabajo en esta ciudad, el crimen bajo, la economía se recuperó, no hay luchas ni rebeliones".- comentaba Mike.

"También mejoro la seguridad, hay policías en todas partes, cámaras de seguridad en los semáforos, detectores de movimiento".-exclamo Kevin.

En ese momento Mia y Emily entraron corriendo.

"Amigos, cambien al canal local, el cuerpo de Xandred fue encontrado decapitado en una plaza"

La pantalla cambio mostrando a un reportero notificando de un suceso extraordinario.

"Hace como una hora, un vagabundo de los veteranos que buscaban un lugar donde pasar la noche, encontró a este ser extraño, decapitado y arrojado aquí violentamente, reportes anteriores lo identifican como el líder del grupo terrorista Nighlok. Les mantendremos más informados del asunto…".-Dan apago la TV.

"Serrator finalmente decidió acabar con Xandred, nunca lo respeto de todas maneras, ahora los Nighlok están desorganizados"

"Qué bien, eso significa que solo debemos acabar con Serrator y…"-Kevin exclamaba, pero muchos veteranos rangers y los dos escuderos lo miraban sin aprobación por su razonamiento.-"No entienden ganamos"

Troby hablo ante todos.

"Pareces ser un buen muchacho Kevin, pero aun te falta mucho por vivir y experimentar, esto no es una victoria…Serrator nos ha enviado un mensaje, un ultimátum. La Guerra Magizi/ Rangers ha empezado"

Dan estaba pensando en otra cosa apoyado contra una pared y pensando, cosa que Karone noto.

"¿Estas preocupado por tu tío?".- le pregunto, Dan le miro y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?".-le pregunto con curiosidad.

Karone le miro a los ojos y dijo.

"Él y yo somos muy parecidos, yo fui secuestrada cuando era niña por las fuerzas de Dark Specter, moldeada como su acolita más fiel, cause muchas desgracias bajo su mandato, fui manipulada desde que era niña, sentí gran odio hacia el universo, quería desquitarme, la historia de tu tío se asemeja tanto a la mía. Él también fue manipulado por Dark Star, según me conto durante el viaje a Onyx, aunque era un escudero según tu tío Lord Dark Star le estaba entrenando como Magizi e hizo muchas cosas horribles"

"Eso ya nos dijo antes"

"Pero lo que no les dijo fue que cuando supo la verdad, según me conto es que se unió a Dark Star y fue un aprendiz Magizi, ya que era lo único que conocía"

"Eso no lo sabía"

"Como el yo intento comenzar todas las atrocidades que hicimos durante nuestros pasos por el lado oscuro"

Dan le miraba y asintió.

"Entonces no me extraña porque esta tan molesto con los Magizis, ya que el los ayudo a conquistar la vía láctea"

"¿Estas preocupado entonces?"

"No, si hubiera muerto ya sentiría una perturbación psíquica, además según mi madre y padre, mi tío siempre a sido un testarudo"

Mientras en la vieja guarida de Mesogog.

Este le mostraba la instalación a Junk Hurk, quien miraba todo pensando en que era una instalación de policía abandonada.

"Todo quedo así tras el ataque de los power rangers dino trueno".- una ranger blanco apareció frente a ambos y Junk saco su espada de luz, pero Mesogod lo calmo.-"Tranquilo, es un clon de uno de los rangers, es un aliado a nuestra causa"

"¿Por qué te atacaron?"

"Porque ellos querían estorbar mi cruzada por un mundo mejor, ellos querían vender mis experimentos al mercado negro"

"¿Con que objetivo? No lo habrían hecho ya con sus propias armas de origen eltariano"

"Ellos son ladrones Junk Hurk, criminales de la peor clase, solo buscan arruinar al universo"

Junk Hurk asintió mirando las ruinas del lugar. Era molesto que Junk hiciera muchas preguntas, pero Mesogog luego hablaría con Dark Star.

"Estos rangers son más terribles de lo que pensaba, no responden a ningún gobierno y han causado muchas muertes a personas decentes, daños a ciudades, deben ser llevados a juicio Mesogog"

"Estoy de acuerdo, ahora voy a salir a tomar aire, tu familiarízate con el lugar"

Mesogog salió y activo un holo-proyector, la imagen de Lord Dark Star apareció. El ranger blanco también estaba mirando.

"Junk Hurk hace muchas preguntas"

"Típico de un hombre que vive en el pasado y sin memoria, pero él fue uno de mis mejores estudiantes, pero afortunadamente mi plan ha surtido efecto, con tantos desastres el presidente actual ha dimitido y pronto se elegirá un nuevo dirigente, adivina quién será elegido".-exclamo Lord Dark Star ante su aliado.

"¿Quieres decir que todos esos sucesos y movimientos, fueron tu obra…?".-le pregunto.

"Muy bien, muy bien, en efecto una combinación de oro valoriano, promesas y manipulación mental, ataques misteriosos, como presidente poder controlar a los rangers terrestres. Es bueno que mi viejo estudiante vuelva al equipo ganador"

"Puedo hacerme cargo de esto yo solo, debería ocuparme de Oliver yo mismo y recrear el mundo dinosaurio".-de pronto Mesogog se vio lanzado contra un tubo una roca.

"Tu harás lo que te diga estúpido reptil, la única razón por la que me viniste a pedir ayuda, es porque no fuiste capaz de acabar con un grupo de payasos de circo y un profesor de secundaria, eres solo una rata de laboratorio, yo logre conquistar toda una galaxia y dominarla por más de 20 años ¿Qué has hecho tu que te haga ser digno de mi altura?".- exclamo con ira el Maestro de los Magizis.-"¿Crees que no soy consciente que planeas matarme y destruirme? Una rata de laboratorio no va me a venir a decir cómo hacer una guerra, a mí un general, a mí el salvador del universo. Lord Dark Shieldhlok, Ranger Blanco".

El Nighlok Magizi apareció ante el llamado de su amo y el ranger blanco escucho a su jefe.

"Vigilen bien que Junk Hurk haga su tarea y si nuestro socio Mesogog quiere pasarse de listo con nuestra alianza ya saben que hacer"

"Si maestro"

Mesogog miro al ranger blanco quien solo se burló.

"El me paga mucho más y piénsalo, si tiene éxito seres el guardaespaldas de un presidente muy poderoso".

Volvió a ver al Magizi, era más peligroso de lo que pensaba.

"Ahora prepárense para formar el Sindicato del Crimen Galáctico, reúnan más restos de villanos, mientras yo convenzo al Emperador del Imperio Magizi actual a que se una a mi causa"

En la sede de Dark Star.

Este y Serrator miraban.

"El mensaje fue enviado"

"Varios rangers vinieron aprendiz y ahora eres el jefe supremo de los nighlok, ahora públicamente te llamaras Thomas Johnson, cuando sea presidente tu serás el nuevo alcalde de Panorama City"

"Controlare tanto a los nighlok como a la ciudad y a los rangers, los haremos los enemigos públicos número uno del país"

"Si y ¿ahora Zordon?".- dijo mirando a un tubo y una cabeza.-"Fue difícil convencer al Blue ranger original, pero cuando accedí a financiarle sus experimentos y dado que como yo buscaba la justicia, accedió a ayudarme a sacarte de la red mórfica secretamente con tecnología valoriana"

"¿Qué has hecho con Billy?".-pregunto el eltariano.

"No te preocupes sigue trabajando públicamente para Max Drurk, sería muy tonto desperdiciar alguien con tanto conocimiento, que general desperdiciaría hombres útiles".-le respondió el maestro oscuro.

"No te saldrás con la tuya villano".-dijo Zordon.

"Yo villano, no soy un villano soy el Salvador del Universo, tú te ocultaste en la red creyendo que el universo no podía seguir sin mí, todo el tiempo manipulaste a tus rangers por medio de un tubo, cuando pudiste haber salido de ahí todo el tiempo, dices ser el gran protector del universo, ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar en las victimas y familias destruidas que dejaron tus tontas e infantiles batallas? ¿Por qué si dices ser el gran y fiel seguidor de la paz, haces que las guerras se propaguen? Porque no buscaste asociarte y terminar con los problemas con tus enemigos. Ahora esta Tierra y este universo por tu culpa dependen mucho de tus rangers, por lo que son incapaces de pensar y luchar por su cuenta. Tu solo eres un niño mimado con una vaga idea de justicia, yo di mi vida por mi galaxia y universo, no me oculte detrás de un tubo y escupí sermones cursis y baratos, luche codo a codo con mis estudiantes".-decía con ira el Lord Magizi dejando que su verdadero yo saliera.-"Quiero que veas quien tiene razón, vas a sufrir lo que yo sufrí, yo nací siendo esclavo del imperio magizi, yo sufrí pero seguí adelante"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?".- pregunto Zordon.

"Estoy diciendo que tú eres el CANCER DEL UNIVERSO ZORDON, vas por la vida haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible y te aprovechas de la gente decente y trabajadora como yo y los rangers originales".-le dijo finalmente.-"Si vivieras en mi universo hace mucho que hubieras muerto en batalla, eres un fraude y voy a demostrarlo ante todos. Voy a destruir todo lo que representas. Serrator"

El aludido se aproximo.

"Si Lord Dark Star"

"Prepárate, la guerra a ha comenzado"

¿Qué le espera a este nuevo dirigente? ¿Cómo será el progreso de Junk Hurk?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

El Poderoso Conquistador Kered.

Nota: se habrán dado cuenta que todo está ocurriendo en el pasado por lo que SPD todavía no ha se formado, Kered lo baso en uno de mis villanos favoritos de DBZ de la saga Saiyan y Freezer, pero no tan poderoso porque sería demasiado para los rangers más cercano los personajes de Marvel en poderes, más realistas.

La Luna. Universo Power Ranger

Un explorador astronauta estaba sacando muestras para investigación, cuando sintió que era arrastrado por una gran fuerza queda frente a un hombre rostro sombrío. Vio un os cuernos sobre la cabeza.

"Que frágil e insulsa forma de vida es esta".-de una patada envió a volar al astronauta atravesando la pared de su nave.

Mientras activaba el holo proyector.

"Ah, Kered, el nuevo emperador y conquistador"

"¿Qué quieres Dark Star?"

"Veras, hay un sujeto llamado Grumm, que está interfiriendo con mis planes en el espacio".-le mostraba imágenes holográficas del temible emperador.

"Parece un payaso de circo, he visto seres más temibles, incluso los marcianos dan más miedo"

"Ciertamente, he intentado varias veces ofrecerle que se una a mi causa pero se resiste, veras él es un conquistador de planetas en este universo, se me ocurrió que podrías hablar con el"

"¿Es buena la paga? Mis servicios cuestan Drax Ur, después de todo el imperio y la orden no han charlado por más de un milenio"

"Sé que te gustan las peleas, no lo mates solo hablándolo un poco"

"Considera a este payaso historia"

Más tarde.

Cerca de la galaxia de Andromeda, una nave siniestra en forma rocosa volaba sin limites nadie se atrevería a molestar a su señor, claro que pronto habría cambios.

En su interior estaba un general trobiano, uno de los más buscados por SPD, mientras su asistente Morgana o Mora estaba haciendo algunas cosas.

"Yo un general trobiano, relegado a cuidar de una infante y encima un tonto político hace unos días cree que puede venir a molestarme"

"Vaya, tu rechazando la guerra, pensé que amabas la guerra"

"Primero tendré mi revancha con ese perro de SPD que escapo de Sirius y luego veré…".-de pronto los radares captaron algo en el espacio y una capsula espacial a gran velocidad se dirigía justo a la nave, estrellándose justo cerca de un asteroide cercano.-"Vayan a buscar restos, podría ser Crugger o algún elemento útil para vender"

Varios soldados trobianos bajaron a la roca espacial, pero desaparecieron luego de un rato.

"Parece ser que esa capsula traía consigo visitas molestas, debe ser ese perro azul de Sirius"

De pronto en la nave comenzaron a volar varios guerreros a golpes y había explosiones por todas partes.

"No sé quién sea el gracioso pero voy a darle una paliza".- Grumm salió por la puerta pero no vio a nadie cuando de pronto recibió una patada que le envió contra su silla.

"vaya tu eres un trobiano, según la antigüedad, eran conquistadores muy poderosos, y aquí te tengo, la victoria con Sirius te ha debilitado, si hasta los valorianos que son una raza que se dedica a la ciencia puede contigo en mi universo, que podría hacer un guerrero como yo".-Grummn lanzo un golpe que Kered paro con su mano derecha y le dio uno que le estrello contra una consola y sujetándole le volvió a estrellar la cara contra la pantalla.

Kered miro a Mora que estaba paralizada de miedo, sabía que esta chiquilla no haría nada, era una cobarde. Luego sin esfuerzo arrojo a Grumm fuera a los pasillos.

Kered ingreso por los oscuros pasillos.

"Oh crees que la oscuridad te servirá, los de mi raza entrenamos en los ambientes más insólitos y desarrollamos resistencia física y mental".-Kered golpeo una viga pero descubrió que no era nada y Grumm apareció por detrás.

"Nadie se mete conmigo".-lanzo con rayo con su bastón largo pero Kered a gran velocidad se le coloco en el pecho y golpeo.

"Electric Ball"

Un abola eléctrica conecto a Grumm que sintió como millones de patadas y golpes en el cuerpo y luego salió volando contra unas escaleras y paredes.

"Un consejo, si vas a matar a alguien hazlo y no te pongas a hablar, muy bien supongo que ahora habrás reflexionado sobre ayudar a Lord Dark Star"

"Yo no trabajo para nadie…".-Kered le agarro moviéndose a gran velocidad del hombro y le soltó un gran golpe en el rostro a Grumm haciéndole escupir sangre luego lo levanto y estrello en el suelo dejando unas grietas.

"Tengo una hija a la cual debo ver y alimentar, espera que su padre gane la batalla y el pago, ¿así que te mato o te mato?"

Cargo dos esferas de energía en la mano.

"No es el primer universo que visito, he estado en un universo donde habita una poderosa raza llamada Saiyajin, si crees que yo doy miedo, no has visto nada, un guerrero busca probarse así mismo, busca límites y aprender de otros grandes luchadores, he perdido en combate pero eso me sirvió para hacerme más fuerte, tu estas aquí quejándote porque te cortaron un cuerno, yo quede moribundo en una batalla hace ya mucho tiempo…Crugger está en la Tierra, quieres probarte a ti mismo, te entrenare y podrás destruirlo sin problemas".-veía que Grumm le miraba atentamente.-"Ahora que tengo tu atención, escucha con cuidado"

En la Tierra.

Luego muchas elecciones y Max Drurk salió electo.

"Amo la Republica, amo la democracia y prometo acabar con el mal que tiene este país y poder llegar a ser su amigo"

Al mismo tiempo Thomas Johsonn era elegido alcalde de Panorama City.

En el Templo Samurai.

Dan y Troby miraban por la TV.

"Ahora quizás podamos buscar a Junk Hurk y al maestro magizi, no ha aparecido su cadáver lo cual significa que el maestro debe saber su pasado como aprendiz magizi"

"Alertare a los rangers".

¿Qué pasara ahora con Grumm? ¿Y cómo será el nuevo presidente?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Magia contra Ciencia y Tecnología.

Una Verdad revelada.

"Cualquier Tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia"

Nota: es una de las leyes de Arthur Clarke, muy adecuado para este capítulo. Aparición de un personaje muy famoso de Star Wars. Solo que diferente a su continuidad.

Briarwood, Root Core.

Troby, Dan y Kevin miraban el bosque, el maestro insistió en venir por una aventura.

("Sera bueno que estos dos se lleven bien").-Troby caminaba por el bosque ayudado por su bastón.-"La magia es fuerte"

"¿Magia?"

"Si magia un concepto interesante, una fuerza que está en muchas dimensiones, a veces tratada como una ciencia"

"No existe tal cosa maestro, es solo tecnología y energía que no entendemos"

"¿Qué hay de nuestros discos y magia samurái?"

"Alteración de la materia física, energía atómica manifestada a través de ustedes, armas nucleares"

"Oh las armas son malas lo sé por experiencia".

Los tres miraron a una especie de Troll raro y con ropas viejas enfrente de éllos. Dan y Kevin sacaron sus armas.

"Oh, tranquilos, yo no soy fan de la violencia"

Troby miraba al troll y se acercó.

"Disculpa nuestra intromisión, pero buscamos a una tal Udonna".

"Ah la bruja blanca, síganme"

Los tres guerreros espadachines siguieron al trol a una especie de guarida tronco.

"¿Acaso Batman vive aquí?"

En el Submundo.

Lord Serrator miraba a Octomus, quien estaba en una estado muy debilitado tras su derrota a manos de los rangers.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, nighlok"

"Por favor, me ofendes soy más poderoso que un nighlok soy un Lord Magizi"

"¿Lord Magizi? ¿Te refieres a esos escuderos corruptos?"

"¿Qué te paso maestro infernal?"

"Una mala piedra roja y sus amigos que lamentaran mucho esto"

"Mi maestro Lord Dark Star quiere una alianza contigo"

"Mis colegas infernales de ese universo me han hablado de ese valoriano rebelde, me gusta su estilo sádico y violento ¿pero que tienes para ofrecer?"

"Un general mejor que tus demonios"

Un ser blanco, con capa, armadura blanco, cuerpo, alto, ojos amarillos apareció frente a Lord Serrator.

"Te presento a uno de los guerreros más temidos del universo escudero, lo encontramos en un planeta llamado Utapau, abandonado por de mil millones de años, el General Grievous, en una época donde el combate con espadas laser era muy habitual"

Octomus miraba al androide.

"El famoso caza jedi, así que el universo de los escuderos…"

"Es donde se ubicaba los hechos de la guerra de los clones, sí, porque crees que los escuderos son tan parecidos"

"Momento ¿millones de años? siempre creí que era una civilización ubicada en un universo muy lejano, hace mucho tiempo en el pasado, eso quiere decir…"

"Que esa civilización se extinguió hace millones de años en el pasado…los descendientes de los Jedi llegaron a la vía láctea y con ayuda de los maestros Troby y Fawkes, empezaron a llamarse escuderos, de ahí las técnicas y costumbres Jedi"

"Espera… ¿y los Sith?"

"Se extinguieron ellos mimos debido a luchas internas. En fin Grievous es uno de los más grandes combatientes sable laser de la historia, el eliminara al ranger rojo"

En Root Core.

Dan estaba asombrado ante la aparición de Udonna y Daggeron en el lugar, mientras que Kevin le miraba triunfante.

"Bah, he visto razas capaces de tele transportarse con aparatos o poderes psíquicos"

"Y como explicas esos símbolos arcaicos"

Dan no supo responder pero se puso a ver el piso y saco una lámpara infrarroja.

"No hay huellas o marcas ocultas"

Udonna sonrió le recordaba a Nick.

"Pero la física y las leyes…"

Troby se acercó a Udonna quien de pronto sintió un gran poder emanando de este diminuto ser.

"Te ves humana, pero no eres humana, ¿cierto?"

Udonna miraba y asintió.

"Somos lo que en tu universo llamarían humanoides, irradiamos magia mucho más que otras razas"

Dan bufo y aclaro.

"Seguro que deben ser poderes psíquicos que no entendemos, no son los únicos con poderes"

Dan levito un caldero sin usar las manos y varios papeles.

"Oye estaba preparando la cena"

Una chica algo atolondrada apareció con ropas de hechiceros.

"Oh ella es mi aprendiz Clare"

Dan, Kevin y Troby miraron el caldero y había un olor muy extraño.

("Si esto es la cena, no quiero imaginar cómo será el postre").-pensaba Kevin.

("Otro más que aparece sin ninguna explicación, tal vez usen sus poderes para aumentar sus facultades físicas y moverse más rápido que el ojo humano").- analizaba Dan y deposito el caldero en el suelo suavemente donde estaba antes.-"Lo siento, solo quería dar una demostración"

Udonna no parecía asombrada por tal demostración.

"Vaya están bien entrenados para quienes no conocen el potencial de la magia, aunque sus métodos de enseñanza no son los correctos"

Esta vez Troby miro a Daggeron. Disgustado porque alguien cuestionara sus métodos.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

La mirada de acero de Troby cruzo la de Daggeron.

"Ustedes estudian la magia desde un punto de vista académico y científico, usando la mente, eso es bueno la mente y el cuerpo juntos, pero solo usan poderes adquiridos a través de las emisiones cerebrales de la magia, nosotros usamos más las emociones tanto positivas como negativas, por eso es que hay ocasiones en incluso el más grande escudero no es rival para un caballero y no están listos contra monstruos"

Dan y Kevin miraban, rara vez Troby se alteraba.

"Tú qué sabes de estar listo, durante más de varios milenios he enseñado a los escuderos y siempre he creído en más aconsejar a mis alumnos con la mente sobre el cuerpo. Yo diré quién está listo para actuar"

Todos miraban a ambos maestros y Troby miro a Udonna.

"A este, hace mucho que lo observo desde las estrellas, toda su vida solo ha mirado hacia el futuro, hacia el horizonte. Su mente y las de sus alumnos nunca estuvieron en donde debían estar, en lo que hacían"

Le señalaba con su bastón.

"Aventuras, emociones un escudero y un caballero no buscan esas cosas. Un escudero debe tener la mente más centrada, no permitiré que me critiquen mis métodos de enseñanza"

Daggeron la cabeza y asintió.

"Discúlpeme, no quise sonar ofensivo"

"No hay cuidado"

En ese momento la alarma sonó y miraron como los rangers místicos luchaban contra un ser blanco. Y recibían una gran paliza por parte de este"

"Grievous"

"¿Quién es el maestro?"

"Un gran problema para los rangers, vamos"

¿Grievous será mucho para los rangers? ¿Quiénes tendrán razón los escuderos o los caballeros místicos?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	16. Chapter 16

El Mal Contra la Justicia.

Nota: Octomus es un demonio, es genial el villano como manifestación del mal, hay quienes piensan que es el equivalente al diablo mágico, pero me pareció interesante una charla con unos individuos que representan la justicia de dos organizaciones.

Grievous pateo a Xander contra Vida enviándoles contra tienda y rompiendo le cristal.

"Ranger rojo, sal y pelea, tus amigos morirán si no lo haces, me mandaron a buscarte a ti, ¿tus amigos pagaran el precio por tu terquedad?"

Nick estaba oculto detrás de una pared pensando bien como atacar este sujeto, había rodeado a los rangers en el centro de la ciudad con varios demonios del submundo, evitando que salieran del lugar y les estaba dando una paliza.

Madison y Chip atacaron desde distintos ángulos pero Grievous giro su cuerpo cortando y haciendo largar chispas a la ranger azul mientras que Chip recibió una dura patada.

"Sal, solo prolongas lo inevitable, demuéstrame tu poder"

Nick salto por la pared y esperando tener ventaja aérea salto para atacar al temido general pero este realizo una vuelta y bloqueo el ataque.

"Es bueno ver que hay alguien con valor, me sorprende que tu arma soporte mis sables de luz"

"Veras de lo que estoy hecho chatarra"

Tomaron distancia, mientras que Grievous les indicaba a sus tropas.

"Retrocedan, yo me encargo de esta escoria ranger"

"Que tal contra dos rangers"

Leanbow ataco al general con su espada quien contraataco luchando ambos guerreros.

Mientras, Daggeron y Troby cayeron cerca de Nick.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, pero podía manejarlo Daggeron"

"Este sujeto es muy hábil en el combate de espadas laser, mantenga distancia y podremos acabarlo"

Troby hablo intercambiando una mirada con Leanbow quien seguía luchando junto con Nick. Mientras sacaba su espada de energía verde.

Grievous veía esto y al verse superado en número, decidió huir.

"Pueden seguirme o pueden intentar salvar la ciudad".-activando un dispositivo varias explosiones ocurrieron en la ciudad.-"Vámonos, gente, vivamos para luchar otro día"

Leanbow y Nick quisieron seguirlos. Pero Troby les paro con su bastón.

"¿Qué haces? Podemos seguirlo y averiguar que traman"

"Si hay que luchar y detener a estos villanos"

"No se preocupen, Daggeron y yo tuvimos una idea, ahora vayamos a salvar a la gente de las explosiones, con suerte creo que nuestro plan nos proveerá de respuestas"

Troby se reía, parecía un niño el cual había hecho una travesura.

Ambos guerreros místicos no tenían idea de que pensaba le maestro.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Troby indico silencio con un gesto.

"No quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a Octomus, sería bueno verle la cara ante la broma"

Daggeron miraba y también estaba riéndose, al parecer tenían algo entre manos.

"En fin vamos a pagar las llamas"

En el Submundo.

Octomus estaba molesto pero paciente. Miraba a Serrator holográficamente"

"Me prometiste un baño de sangre de los rangers y en su lugar tu hojalata salió huyendo del combate"

Grievous bufo por el holograma.

"No tendría sentido una batalla contra varios oponentes, esto nos permitirá estudiar al enemigo y planear una nueva estrategia útil, no todas las batallas se ganan con la fuerza"

"Cierto, pero a veces sirve para imponer respeto por los demás y el miedo sobre todo, el cual considero un elemento muy importante"

"Bueno al menos les di una paliza a los otros cuatro, servirá de mensaje"

"Eres un tonto al dejarlos vivos, al hacer eso los rangers habrán aprendido de ti y también estarán más preparados…Considérate afortunado de que este de buen humor hoy"

En la base nighlok.

Grievous gruño bajo.

"Pues tú también considérate afortunado de seguir vivo Octomus"

De vuelta en el Submundo.

Octomus giro para ver a dos de sus lacayos.

"Ya pueden dejar de fingir con su disfraz, Daniel Drue 2 y Kevin el ranger samurái azul"

Ambos héroes se miraron y viendo que no podían hacer más sacaron sus disfraces.

"Por favor, esos métodos convencionales funcionarían con tontos criminales comunes o nighlok tontos, pero yo soy más que un criminal"

Kevin a pesar de la situación estaba impresionado por esto. En cambio Dan estaba más determinado. Su padre había sido el mejor luchador más agresivo de los escuderos y él era algo igual hace 23 años que entrenaba y había estudiado y entreanado para ser el mejor.

"Dejate de rodeos, escoria y habla ¿qué clase de trato hiciste con Lord Serrator?"

"Si responde monstruo"

Octomus sonrio.

"Son valientes, lo admito, pero porque debería decirles algo, mis enemigos son los rangers misticos y si dejara mis planes seria solo para mofarme de su inutilidad"

Octomus dejo en claro que no iba a hablar.

Dan miraba seriamente por lo visto tendría que ser rudo con él.

"Mientras que esperamos, podríamos charlar y tal vez podamos hallar una solución"

Octomus se burló y hablo por primera vez.

"Los mismos viejos escuderos de siempre, no cambiaron desde la última vez que estuve en tu universo, he hecho más para mantener el orden en este planeta que tú y los power rangers y escuderos, no eres superior a mi".-hablo el demonio.

"¿Imponer el orden en el planeta?".-Daniel miro a Octomus.-"He leído mucho y escuchado mucho de ti en los archivos de los escuderos, eres un criminal inmortal que ha matado incluso a su misma raza con tal de llevar a cabo sus enfermos planes"

"Si, por incontables milenios y siglos, los humanos y los seres vivos han causado muerte y destrucción, ustedes los escuderos y power rangers solo los vuelven a encerrar o matar al enemigo una y otra vez, pero sus enemigos se mofan de sus métodos, se burlan de la sociedad. Prisión, cárceles, procedimiento judicial y pena de muerte, son ineficaces contra el mal. Solo hay una manera de lograr el orden"

"¿Por medio del odio, la traición, el asesinato?"-pregunto Dan.

"¿Muerte?".-pregunto Kevin

"No si no a través de la fuerza y el miedo a la muerte que se impone ante los débiles, ustedes dos solo representan otra violencia y medios de imponer el orden".-respondió Octomus.

Dan volvió a hablar.

"No somos idiotas Octomus, sabemos que hay hombres malos en el poder y que hay maldad en el mundo, pero no se puede echar la moral y la ética a la basura solo por un capricho egoísta"

"¿Capricho egoísta? ¿Qué sabes tú extranjero de otra dimensión? Prueba ser encerrado por milenios en una maldita cárcel, sin poder el ver el sol y que todos te consideren muerto"

"¿Y eso justifica la cantidad de muertes y desgracias que has causado? ¿Todo por sentirte solo?".-esta vez fue Kevin quien hablo.-"Según escuche, intentaste cubrir la supuesta luz del sol con tu oscuridad"

Octomus volvió a reír.

"Jajá…que divertido dos niños vienen a decirle a un hombre que ha vivido milenios, millones de años el cómo vivir la vida, yo he visto imperios caer, tiranos morir en agonía y ustedes me vienen a hablar de ética y moral. He vivido mucho más y tengo más experiencia que ustedes, el único que por ahí se acerca a mí en sabiduría y experiencia seria el gran maestro de los escuderos Troby, Zordon, La Madre Mistica y algunos otros de Eltar, los demás solo son aficionados, ya que como yo han vivido mucho y acumulado conocimiento. Troby cree que matar es malo y eso le enseña a sus alumnos y Zordon creía que el mal debía ser exterminado como de lugar".-les miro a los ojos con gracia.-"Encerrar solo hace que la bestia se haga más furiosa y siempre escapan. Y destruir el mal es como cortar la raíz de un árbol del cual luego nace uno mucho más peligroso y oscuro. Pero que yo recuerde eso fue obra del tonto de Imperius y sus lacayos, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso"

"Eres solo un monstruo como Xandred".-exclamo Kevin.

"Xandred era un estúpido…solo se concentraba en destruirlos a ustedes, yo intente que el ranger rojo fuera mi mano derecha y brevemente lo fue como el segundo Koragg, a él no le importaban los nighlok por más que se dijera que ellos lo eran todo, solo eran un medio para lograr su objetivo".-respondió Octomus tranquilamente.-"yo no creo en el mal, sino en el poder y los que son débiles para no aprovecharlo, merecen sufrir".

"Tener el poder y saber usarlo, no son la misma cosa, tú y tus seguidores no eran más que un grupo de locos psicópatas criminales, que tuvieron su castigo, tarde o temprano tendrás que responder por tus delitos y crimines contra la humanidad"

"Solo soy un mal necesario, somos eso, si algún día recibiré mi juicio ante el Todopoderoso en el final de los dias, mientras tanto hare arder el mundo, gobernare sin piedad este planeta y todo este universo, habrá orden mediante la fuerza si es necesario y la luz que tanto defiende Udonna en su hijo se volverá oscuridad".-ahora finalmente hablo como quería.

"Eso nunca sucederá, no lo permitiremos".-exclamo el ranger samurai

"Puedo ver cómo has logrado que varios campeones de la luz, cayeran ante tus palabras".- exclamo el escudero.-"Pero no nos convertirás en tus secuaces, luego de que terminemos con este asunto actual, me asegurare de encerrarte en una prisión muy oscura y tirare la llave"

"Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran".-les desafío el rey del submundo.-"Pero soy un hombre ocupado y como ya por hoy fueron muchas visitas indeseables a mi casa, les dejare que se vayan, es más les daré una pista, hay un Lord Magizi que controla tu ciudad y equipo ranger samurái"

"Imposible, lo hubiéramos detectado"

"Su poder nubla los suyos, ni siquiera Troby puede ver con todo su poder al causante, solo eso diré, será divertido ver como reaccionaran al saber quién es, porque el usa una máscara para ocultarse, yo no necesito eso, yo actuó directamente"

El piso debajo de los dos héroes se ilumino.

"Recuerden, llegara el día en que este mundo será mío, a su tiempo, el odio es la única fuente de poder"

"Y nosotros estaremos ahí para frenarte y hacer justicia. No son perfectos pero hasta en el alma más oscura hay esperanza. Y tal vez sea más fácil odiar, pero es mucho más fuerte amar"

"¿Lo es? No hace mucho enfrente a quienes pensaban igual y les costó vencerme, cierto ahora estoy débil y apresado de nuevo, pero eso no impide que logre actuar desde las sombras"

"Tal vez en el momento de la muerte y el juicio aprendas el verdadero significado de la vida Octomus"

"Eso lo veremos en el futuro, por ahora adiós"

Ambos desaparecieron por un portal.

Octomus se quedó mirando.

"Niños estúpidos, creen que son el centro del universo, será divertido ver su gran equivocación y veremos quién tiene razón"

¿Qué pasara en el futuro? ¿Servirá la pista que dio Octomus? ¿Quiénes tendrán razón los dos héroes o el demonio?


	17. Chapter 17

Charla de dos Maestros.

Nota: esta charla está basada en el sexto y séptimo libro de Harry Potter, una gran saga que cambio la forma de ver los libros.

En el templo samurái.

Troby, Udonna y Ji escuchaban la conversación que habían tenido los dos héroes con el señor oscuro del submundo.

"Bueno, debo reconocer que Octomus, sigue pensando que la oscuridad debe dominarlo todo".-expreso Udonna.-"hay que tener gran voluntad para resistirse al amo"

Dan seguía refunfuñando por la charla con Octomus.

"¿Imponer el orden el planeta? ¿La fuerza y el miedo? ¿Quién se cree que es?".-Troby le escucho y le dijo.

"Dejas que te afecte".-le dijo.

"Él sabe quién es el responsable maestro Troby".-le dijo Kevin.-"Pero nos dio una pista, porque para el esto es un juego"

Troby oscureció la mirada y pensaba.

"Bien, supongo que poder hablar con él, de una persona que vivido mucho tiempo a otro seguro que habrá, mas iré yo".-exclamo el viejo maestro y camino con su bastón.

"¿Cree que sea buena, idea, no conoce el poder del amo?".-pregunto Daggeron.

"¿Cuantos años crees que tengo Daggeron? No es el primer tirano con quien tengo que hablar, la diplomacia a veces es mejor que la espada".- Troby abrió un portal y desapareció.

Daniel le pregunto a Udonna.

"¿Cree que escuchara a otro ser con milenios de existencia?"

"Lo dudo"

En el Submundo.

Octomus estaba sentado en su trono, cuando dos lacayos que cuidaban la puerta cayeron inconscientes por un poder mental de un pequeño ser. Octomus se giró para ver al maestro, el gran maestro vino a ver cara a cara al demonio.

"Me dicen que nuevos aliados tienes Octomus".-le dijo al demonio.

"Maestro Troby, que audaz es usted".-exclamo

"¿Sorprendido?".- Octomus hizo aparecer una silla.

"Por favor siéntese, no quiero que charlemos parados".- Troby no hizo caso.-"sospechoso ¿verdad? Digno de un policía investigador"

"Bueno, parece que sabes mucho de la investigación de los mortales, al igual que huir en una batalla por miedo a que el Arcángel Rafael apareciera en mi universo".-Octomus solo quedo cayado.

"Como ya seguro te habrán dicho tus mensajeros, no diré nada, pero porque el Gran Troby viene a ver a un demonio, un ser que representa el mal".se burló el señor oscuro.

"A veces es bueno recibir ayuda, incluso aunque provenga del más miserable ser de la Tierra".-dijo el maestro.

"¿Miserable? Logre traer el orden al planeta una vez, si por medio de una grandeza que ningún mortal puede comprender, he visto la verdad de la vida, he visto lo que impulsa y motiva a Dark Star, Dark Specter,Serrator, Junk Hurk, Zordon e incluso se lo que te impulsa a ti viejo amigo. Aquello que les motiva a seguir viviendo una realidad infantil"

"¿Llamas grandeza a lo que has estado haciendo?"-le pregunto el seguidor de la justicia.

"Por supuesto".-sentencio Octomus.-"Siempre me pregunte porque un escudero de su categoría y nivel nunca quiso ocupar el puesto de Gran Maestro de la Orden, alguien a quien miles de seres piden consejo y al que han propuesto como un dirigente…"

"…Se a lo que te refieres, veras para un maestro de mi categoría, no hay nada que más valioso que transmitir mis experiencias a jóvenes brillantes con futuro".-explico.-"en segundo lugar, jamás me atrajo la política o la ambición, se lo dejo a manos más capaces, si mal no recuerdo tú también te consideras un maestro"

"Y lo sigo siendo".-repuso Octomus.

"¿Enseñando a quién? Un maestro sin alumnos, es un maestro de la nada absoluta, tú cometes los mismos errores que los humanos, pero a una mayor escala porque piensas que porque tienes poder puedes imponer tu criterio sobre otros"

"Yo tengo el poder y puedo gobernar a quien yo quiera"

"Si quieres gobernar, pero no eres un líder".-dijo Troby.-"Tu solo quieres imponer la fuerza y dar una impresión de tu poder, pero como tu he visto a quienes tal cosa fue su fin, tu arrogancia es lo que llevo a tu secta de locos a su fin, en lugar de preguntarte cual era la cualidad que tenían los guerreros místicos que los hacia tan especiales y porque tanto seres mágicos como humanos pudieron imponerse ante ti, creíste que porque el ranger rojo era la luz era la causa de tu caída, pero volviste a fallar, todo por no querer vivir la vida como lo hacemos todos"

"Suerte y accidentes".-respondió el rey del submundo.

"Llamas suerte el que una madre de su vida por su hijo por ejemplo, que un árbol que era una ramita crezca luego por su propio esfuerzo, que un niño diga no a las drogas y si al estudio, quien trabaja muy duro para darle de comer y vivir a su familia todo eso tiene un poder que tu mente ya no puede ver y mucho menos tu corazón, ¿suerte?".-pregunto Troby.-"Si hubieras usado la oscuridad para el bien, es posible que el Todopoderoso te hubiera perdonado por tu orgullo y odio, pero has estas pagando por tus crímenes"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?".-pregunto el señor oscuro.

"Si me atrevo, no eres el primero y no eres el único tirano con quien he hablado por más de 120.000 años, porque los mortales que tu tanto desprecias han podido superar cada desgracia y progresar cada mal que los longevos como yo he inmortales como tu son solo otro capítulo de la vida, me atrevo a defender a quienes no pueden defenderse de los que como tu desprecian la vida".-le contesto.

"Esta fuera de discusión y orden".-grito Octomus, Troby salto cerca y le miro.

"El que esta fuera de orden eres tú, y ni siquiera sabes lo que es estar fuera de orden Octomus, te lo enseñaría, pero por desgracia estoy muy cansado y muy viejo".-expreso con una mirada seria.-"Si fuera el hombre que era en el pasado, a este lugar y a ti los hubiera hecho pedazos"

"Si no quieres sentarte… y no inclinarte"

"Claro que no quiero, y no creo que esperaras que lo hiciera, aun así aceptaste charlar conmigo y eso significa que tienes algo que decir".- esta vez Octomus se enfadó y miro a Troby a los ojos quien también lo miro determinadamente.

"Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar".-dijo.

"Según veo que no puedo razonar contigo".-exclamo triste le maestro.-"Quedan muy lejos los días en que podía asustarte con mis poderes y obligarte a huir de mi dimensión, obligándote a pagar por tus delitos, pero créeme que si pudiera haría lo que este en mi poder para hacerte pagar todo lo que has hecho por tu ignorancia a la vida y el mundo, tuviste tu oportunidad de volver ante la justicia y la rechazaste, no mereces ser un líder, un líder debe saber dirigir a su gente por medio del ejemplo y las acciones, haciendo progresar a su pueblo, tu solo has generado la discriminación, el odio y tu egoísmo infantil llevo a tu grupo a caer, por una causa venida de un enfermo inmortal quien se ocultaba y dejaba morir a sus súbditos. Tú y tus tropas del submundo no eran más que un montón de delincuentes y ladrones mágicos que pagaron por sus crímenes"

"Si eso es todo entonces no diré nada".-respondió finalmente el demonio, Troby marcho hacia la puerta.-"Fue un placer charlar con usted maestro Troby"

"Muy bien me voy, pero escúchame Octomus, puedes salvar miles de vidas con tan solo poco esfuerzo y tal vez puedas convertirte realmente en un líder, si escucharas a tu gente, puedes hacer una distinción"

El maestro abrió un portal y se fue.

Octomus de una patada destruyo un pilar luego de la partida del maestro.

En el templo samurái.

"¿Hubo suerte".-preguntaron todos en general.

"Octomus es un cabeza dura, tomara mucho hacerlo hablar, pero pensé que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión"

¿Quién tendrá razón le maestro oscuro o el maestro luminoso?

Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	18. Chapter 18

Diferencias de opinión.

En Industrias Mercer.

Los empleados eran llevados amordazados y atados, mientras el ranger blanco clon dino trueno llevaba varios componentes a un camión.

Junk Hurk lo acompañaba curiosamente con la misma ropa que tenía luego de perder la memoria pero más limpio y arreglado, mirando cruzado de brazos apoyado contra una pared, viendo como su colega llevaba los últimos aparatos.

El ranger se acercó a uno de los empleados.

"Ahora que no haya testigos".-pero una mano dura freno su ataque homicida.-"¿Qué haces?"

"La misión era robar los componentes para el maestro Drax Ur y el maestro Mesogog, ya cumplimos, no haga una tontería como esa".-exclamo el valoriano.

"¿Tontería? No hay que dejar testigos".-exclamo y sintió más dolor que le obligo a retorcerse inclinándose.

"No cabe duda que te falta mucha experiencia en el mundo real, si matas habrá preguntas y la prensa vendrá como un montón de buitres".-explico el poderoso guerrero.

"¿Y? lo mato y asunto resuelto"-respondió.

"Y entonces vendrá la policía y harán preguntas e investigación y seremos vistos en la TV, usa tu cerebro que para algo lo tienes".-dijo y ambos se disponían a irse cuando los bloquearon tres adolescentes en trajes muy coloridos.-"Miren no queremos problemas, si nos dejan pasar les prometo que nadie saldrá herido"

"Los problemas te buscan a ti".-exclamo el rojo.

"Entonces es cierto Mesogog sigue vivo".-comento la amarilla.

"Supongo que ustedes son los llamados power rangers dino trueno, no tengo nada en contra suyo, es contra su líder con quien si tengo uno, por favor háganse a un lado".-dijo tranquilo.

"Que bien otro Zeltrax"

"No sé quién sea ese tal Zeltrax, de cualquier manera no volveré a ser amable a la próxima advertencia".-el ranger blanco noto como el valoriano tenía en su mano derecha unas pequeñas capsulas listas para lanzarlas.-"Ultima vez, nos dejan ir y no habrá heridos"

"Ni lo sueñes viejo".-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Como quieran".-lanzo las capsulas y una luz cubrió todo el lugar cegando mucho a los rangers y largando electricidad que les derribo, al volver a ver no había nadie.

"Una viejo truco, Ethan puedes ver las cámaras de seguridad".-pregunto Conner.

Ethan miraba y vio un aparato tirado muy sofisticado.

"Qué lindo recuerdo, esto debió haber borrado las imágenes y los camiones se dirigían a la carretera donde hay miles de vehículos pudiendo perderse, el tipo es muy hábil hay que reconocerlo".-miro el aparato.-"y le quito las baterías"

"Y parece que tiene problemas con el Doctor Oliver"

En la guarida de Mesogog.

El ranger clon estaba gritándole el no haber acabado con los rangers.

"Eran inocentes, según mi maestro Drax Ur, solo están siendo manipulados, no arriesgaría la vida y la misión, la cual se completó por cierto".-se defendió Junk ante Mesogog, no parecía temerle después de todo el entrenamiento de Drax Ur era brutal y violento yendo a los mundos más inhóspitos, y tenía mucha experiencia contra humanoides no humanos, tampoco era el primer humanoide con apariencia de reptil que había visto.

"Eres un gran guerrero muy eficaz joven Junk, no cabe duda que tu maestro no exageraba, pero la compasión es algo que nuestros enemigos no comparten".-hablaba y continuo.-"Estos delincuentes son muy malos"

"Y yo los combatiré y entregare a las autoridades para que hagan justicia por toda una vida de crímenes, pero jamás voy a matar a un inocente, ellos solo están engañados por este Zordon, quien se oculta y deja que hagan su trabajo otros".-respondió con su espada de metal electrificada.-"De cualquier manera podría haberlos vencido fácilmente, pero no era la misión la cual se cumplió con éxito. Voy a salir a caminar, cuando tengan laguna misión nueva llámenme".-Junk camino hacia afuera pero el ranger clon le bloqueo el paso.

"Todavía no terminamos".-dijo arrogante y Junk se rio.

"Sal de mi camino niño ridículo de blanco, no perderé mi tiempo con payaso cobarde como tú".-esto hizo enojar al ranger malvado que ataco pero Junk le agarro el brazo luego de esquivarlo le corto sacando su espada de luz azul derribándole.-"Mesogog no porque un adulto como tu soporta empleados tan tontos e inútiles en tu pequeña empresa, pero que no se meta conmigo si sabe lo que es bueno"

"Buena forma de imponer disciplina, muy bien ve y te llamare cuando surja algo".-Junk se abrió paso entre los miles de monstruos atemorizados por la mirada seria del valoriano.-"a pesar de nuestras diferencias, hay que admitir que su frialdad me gusta, solo espero que no recuerde nada pronto"

"Es un estorbo, yo lo golpeare"

"Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, además él es mucho más eficiente que tú y Zeltrax"

En el exterior el valoriano miraba contemplativo el sol poniéndose en el océano.

"Hermosa vista".-pregunto un ser metalico negro.

"Me gustan los espacios desolados, son como yo solitarios, eres Zeltrax, he escuchado de ti, lamento mucho tu pasado y que como yo lograras tu propósito, no encajas aquí pero intentas desquitarte con alguien como yo"

"Vaya a pesar de según se eres pacifico sabes captar bien a las personas"

"Mi madre era así y yo hago lo mismo, antes de que un psicópata con el nombre de Zordon, según mi maestro le quitara la vida, Zordon y su grupo pagaran caro"

Zeltrax sonrió.

"Ah Junk Hurk, tu y yo tenemos más en común que esos dos tontos, si trabajamos juntos puede que logremos hacer pagar a Oliver y sus maleantes juveniles"

"Estoy de acuerdo deben estar tras las rejas antes de que lastimen a alguien por su locura, ¿pero habrá algún herido?"

"No te preocupes mis problemas son con Oliver y si nadie se entromete no tendré intenciones de eso"

Junk Hurk asintió y ambos miraron la puesta de sol, cosa que Zeltrax también hizo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Tienes razón los tipos como nosotros tenemos conexión con estos lugares posiciones, solitarios, socio"

¿Zeltrax y Junk aliados? ¿Qué planearan los dos guerreros solitarios como se hacen llamar?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	19. Chapter 19

Maestro y Aprendiz

El ranger clon peleaba con el ranger rojo dino trueno, justo cuando entro Junk mirando estúpidamente esto.

"Puedes pelear cuanto quieras con una simulación, pero solo cuando sales y peleas en el campo de batalla es cuando eres el amo del combate, la experiencia cuenta mucho".-con golpe de su espada acabo con un falso ranger azul simulado.-"Un guerrero busca retos reales, no simulados"

El clon miro al guerrero y se burló.

"Según Drax Ur eres del clan científico, un nerd con músculos no me vendrá a dar órdenes".-dijo amenazándole.

"Bueno mi padre era el científico, pero como vez hasta ahora te he superado en cada rabieta tuya, un guerrero no nace ranger blanco se hace, mira a Mesogog uno pensaría que por ser un científico sería un pésimo luchador pero ha logrdao vencer a muchos poderosos abversarios"

El clon ataco con ira pero el guerrero se hizo a un lado y girando le dio una patada en la espalda antes de caer en el suelo parado mientras que el clon cayo derribado.

"Por eso te voy a entrenar"

"No necesito un maestro".-ataco pero el puño cayo en la mano de su rival y este le dio una patada en el pecho, antes colocar la mano detrás de la espalda y presionar fuerte.

"Un truco viejo pero útil".-aun teniéndolo agarrado lo saco del lugar.-"computadora cambia a Dagobah"

El lugar cambio a un planeta pantanoso.

"En este lugar la oscuridad y la luz está en constante lucha por la supremacía, muchos escuderos y magizis poderosos han venido aquí, entre ellos yo".-Hurk miraba lo que había.-"debes desaprender lo que has aprendido y ser uno con la naturaleza de la fuerza viviente, centrar tus sentidos y poder estar en contacto incluso con el enemigo"

"¿Contacto con el enemigo? Hay que matar al enemigo"

"Atacando tan directamente una organización como los rangers no es prudente, pero como todas las bestias bestia poderosa quedan frustrados cuando le cortan la cabeza, tácticas, estudio eso es lo que debes mejorar"

Mientras.

En la sede de los Escuderos en Sharack.

Los rangers samurái y los dos maestros habían venido junto con algunos líderes para discutir los asuntos actuales, mientras miraban estatuas de personas y escuderos pasados el maestro Damian miraba seriamente a su "invitado" Octomus, tras muchas discusiones accedió soltar información, a su lado un jovencito miraba, Octomus miraba con superioridad al más grande luchador de la orden. La mirada del luchador y su propia agresividad choco con el mal de la mirada del demonio, dos polos de ira y miedo se repelían.

"Jerry ve a la biblioteca".-le dijo a su aprendiz sin dejar de ver al demonio.

"Si muchachito, huye, las pesadillas que tendrás a la anoche serán intensas y veras como tus padres mueren, tus hermanos caen quemados ante mi".-se burlaba y amenazaba al chico que salió.

"Amenaza a alguien de tu tamaño calamar gigante".-dijo Damian.-"Tenemos una celda de donde no podrás irte, por favor no dañes a nadie sin motivos, eres la única pista que tenemos respecto a Magizis así que por favor cállate si no quieres recibir una paliza tremenda"

"Como quieras carcelero

"No es buena idea"

Daggeron hablo sin ver a Octomus.

"Oh el caballero solar, arrogante como siempre y tan cobarde en el interior"

Daggeron iba a golpear a Octomus pero Damian freno esto.

"Es suficiente Octomus, te estamos dando custodia federal galáctica y tú no debes desperdiciarla"

"Oh cierto, estoy con protección de perritos guardianes"

Damian y Octomus se miraron.

"Sera mejor que te calmes"

"Obligame"

"Sera un placer bajarte los dientes"

Octomus y Damian se iban a dar golpes cuando Laurie la hermana de Junk los paros con los brazos.

"Por favor esto no lleva a nada"

"Aun lado querida, este estúpido solo entenderá por los golpes"

"No es la manera Damie"

Octomus se rio y marcho hacia el interior del lugar.

"te tienen dominado perrito gruñón, ahora si me dan un libro y una habitación cómoda podre esperar"

Damian miro a los Daggeron y Xander.

"Pueden ayudarme a escoltarlo hasta su cuarto de huéspedes, ya que tienen más experiencia".-vio cómo su esposa se alejaba un poco para charlar con Udonna.-"Y si se pasa de listo siempre podemos dispararle en los pies para que no pueda caminar"

Xander sonrió ante la idea al igual que Daggeron.

¿Octomus con trato federal galáctico?¿ soltara todo lo que sabe? ¿y cómo le ira al ranger blanco?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	20. Chapter 20

Un Arresto Difícil.

Una decisión difícil.

Tommy, Zeltrax y Junk luchaban, los dos habían esperado a que saliera de la escuela y rodearon la guarida de los rangers con tropas de Mesogog.

"Entiendo que mueve a Zeltrax, pero tú eres un escudero, según Zordon eres un guerrero de la justicia".-como respuesta recibió una patada ambos Junk y Zeltrax luchaban sincronizados.

"Zordon era un viejo chiflado según mi maestro y le creo, sabes lo que es ser manipulado"

"Nosotros no estábamos siendo manipulados, hacíamos lo que podíamos para lograr acabar con el mal"

"El mal no puede desaparecer nunca, siempre resurge"

Tommy pateo a Junk y con un rayo de su vara derribo a Zeltrax.

"No deseo matarte Hurk, sé que fuiste uno de los mejores héroes en tu universo, pero no me dejas elección braquio vara esfera de energía"

Una esfera de energía se dirigía hacia el valoriano quien no viendo que más hacer intento redirigirlo con su telekinesis pero la explosión lo mando a estrellarle contra una pared golpeándose muy fuerte.

Zeltrax aprovecho y ataco a Tommy tomándole desprevenido.

Junk se paró doliéndose la cabeza.

("Mi cabeza que paso, ahora recuerdo, el maestro magizi debió usarme para sus planes y por lo que veo casi resulta, devbo finalizar esto").- paro a Zeltrax y le miro.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Es suficiente Zeltrax, este hombre merece vivir"

"No merece ser destruido"

"Acordamos que pagaría por toda una vida de crímenes tras las rejas, no matarlo"

"Ellos matan a sus enemigos sin piedad"

"Y eso es lo que nos hará diferente de ellos, en mi planeta y organización hay tecnología que podría ayudarte con tu problema, podemos ayudarte a ser el que fuiste antes, no está maquina sin vida que tanto desprecias"

"No hay cura para mí, ahora ayúdame o lárgate"

Junk miraba y activo un mecanismo y se acercó a Zeltrax.

"Muy bien entonces te deseo suerte".-le mostro la mano en señal de respeto a lo cual Zeltrax respondió.

"Has sido un placer socio…que pasa".-su mano brillaba y vio como había un aparato en su mano que brillaba muy grande.-"¿Qué es esto?"

"Durante la guerra con Dark Star los escuderos y valorianos buscamos alternativas a la pena de muerte, descubrimos una dimensión cercana al purgatorio, con estudios e investigación creamos el vortex del purgatorio, para encerrar a los criminales más peligrosos del cosmos universal por toda la eternidad"

Zeltrax fue succionado hasta desaparecer y el aparato brillo hasta quedar inerte, Junk lo plasto.

"Así evitamos que regrese"

Tommy se acercó al valoriano.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme, de haber seguido me hubiera visto obligado a…"

"¿matarlo? este hombre fue manipulado Oliver por una mentira de Mesogog toda su vida, su orgullo y voluntad no iban a parar hasta conseguir su objetivo final, es mejor que viva eternamente con ese trauma que el simple hecho de matarlo, lamento que tuviera que encerrarlo realmente pero no había otra opción"

"De cualquier manera gracias, supongo que ahora nos ayudaras ya que sabes quién es el maestro"

"Imposible, recuerdo lo que hice pero no al maestro salvo cuando se acercó oculto a mí, debió usar técnicas mentales para borrar esas imágenes de mi mente, el sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para, pero se lo que ha hecho Mesogog y se cómo detenerlo (pero me voy a arrepentir"

"¿Quieres ayuda?"

"No gracias".-de su gabardina saco un disco.-"esto contiene todo lo referente a Mesogog y magizis, fecha, planes de embarque, ventas, entrégaselo a Troby y Daniel

En la guarida de Mesogog.

"Si Hurk ha cumplido con cada uno de sus deberes Serrator, sin sospechar nada, los elementos que pidió tu maestro ya fueron enviados a donde pidio"

"Excelente Mesogog has sido muy útil, mi maestro dice que pronto tendrás tu recompensa, el ranger blanco ya ha salido a Washington con el presidente"

"Si, así lo hizo"

De pronto las puertas se cerraron y el lugar se oscureció.

"Jajá…has sido una herramienta muy útil, pero como toda herramienta puede ser reemplazada por una mejor y más fuerte"

"Que esto no era parte del trato"

"Que yo recuerde hiciste un trato con mi maestro, no conmigo, Jajá ahora extínguete como los dinosaurios"

Varias explosión es se escucharon ay al abrir la puerta Mesogog recibió una patada y un individuo agarro golpeo al dinosaurio de lleno en el rostro varias veces.

"¿Creías que me podrías manipular por siempre, usando la memoria de mi madre para matar a Oliver, cuando fuiste tú el verdadero criminal?".-todavía sujetándolo lo estrello contra una mesa y saco sus dos espadas y los coloco sobre el cuello del siniestro científico.

"Por favor, déjame ir…"

"No te voy a salvar cuantas personas te pidieron que no las torturaras, y tú los manipulaste a tu antojo, te dices ser un cruzado de los dinosaurios y la naturaleza, pero solo buscas el beneficio propio , solo puedo sentir pena de alguien como tú"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, escuche la conversación que tuviste la grabe, tú te buscaste esto por tu locura y ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias de tus acciones".-con su telekinesis tiro gran parte del techo encima de Mesogog en forma de escombros.

"Si eres tan fuerte y poderoso, entonces sálvate a ti mismo, yo me iré tu presencia lo que has causado"

"Ayúdame…"

Mesogog se estaba transformando en una gran criatura intentando sacarse los escombros.

Junk le miro.

"No voy a matarte, pero tampoco voy a salvarte"

Junk salió caminado por el pasillo, mientras Mesogog gruñía.

"Perdedor, morirás como todos si no…"

De pronto una luz se hizo y todo el lugar estallo.

Jun k miraba todo desde un acantilado de la isla.

("Algún día tendré mi castigo por mis actos, pero no me dejo otra salida, ahora debo buscara Serrator y que hare ¿arrestarlo o exterminarlo?")

¿Qué camino tomara el guerrero? ¿El disco que le dio a Oliver servirá de algo?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	21. Chapter 21

La Guerra ha Comenzado.

Sharack. Base de los Escuderos Universales

Los líderes de ambas organizaciones estaban hablando entre ellos, cuando Brodwing. Damian, Fawkes,Troby, Ji, Daggeron, Udonna, Tommy Oliver, Andros.

"Estos ataques son sin sentido"

"Los Magizis controlan la ciudad y los rangers, vaya"

"Debe ser algún truco de los nighlok"

Todos miraron a Junk Hurk que apareció serio ante ellos.

"Lleven a esta basura a la cárcel"

Los guardias obedecieron y los demás miraron al escudero.

"Pero creímos que estabas sin menoría"

"Bueno, tengo una gran voluntad y memoria, jeje, en fin vamos a lo serio, computadora pantalla holográfica: Archivo Serrator y Magizis"

Una pantalla holográfica apareció mostrando varis noticias e información.

"Hace unos días, Xandred apareció muerto, luego varios cargamentos de industrias mercer fueron transportando recursos armamentísticos a Washington DC, sospecho que debe haber una organización secreta que está controlando la Tierra ranger, sabemos que Serrator es un Lord Magizi, posiblemente controla la ciudad de los rangers samurái y tal vez al mismísimo cuartel de estos, hace unos dos días un conquistador Magizi llamado Kered arribo a ese universo, desconozco pero estuvo en la luna terrestre, según lo que aprendí estando con Mesogog Serrator está reuniendo un ejército de lo que llama restos de enemigos de los power rangers, es más que obvio que hay un espía entre nosotros, el ataque que causaron los nighlok hace unos días solo me indica que hay alguien detrás de todo"

Junk miraba hacia otra dirección.

"¿Quién sería capaz de semejante atrocidad?".-pregunto Mia que estaba cerca escuchando.

"Primero y que tenga bien esto, no todos los escuderos son buenos, algunos se vuelven corruptos y soberbios…hace unos años existió un escudero magizi extremadamente inteligente y poderoso, se llamaba Lord Dark Star"

"Me parece un buen nombre".-comento Kevin.

"No hay nada de gracioso en ese magizi, Lord Dark Star no es cuestión de risas, sino cuestión de víctimas, sistemáticamente y planeando desde décadas, Dark Star logro adueñarse del universo de este universo. Hace unos meses, descubrí que había escapado de la cárcel…él está ahí gobernando desde las sombras…y que paso…"

De pronto la transmisión se vio alterada y la imagen de Serrator apareció ante todos los que estaban presentes y en el universo Power Rangers.

"**Buenas días damas y caballeros, lamento sacarlos de sus habituales actividades, pero les aseguro que lo que voy a decirles es muy importante, mi nombre es Lord Serrator nuevo líder de los Nighlok y Señor de los Magizis, quiero anunciar que mi campaña contra la paz y la libertad ha comenzado, luego de estar observando durante décadas y años de estudio, he llegado a la conclusión de que los power rangers son una gran amenaza para este universo y los planetas en donde se han librado sus batallas, trayendo destrucción a propiedad privada, actos ilícitos, tomar la justicia por mano propia y asesinato. Nos están hartos como yo de depender de este grupo sin permiso o autorización gubernamental que en vez de traer la paz promueven la violencia, yo por eso y mi grupo El Sindicato del Orden Oscuro les declaramos la guerra a esos farsantes de la justicia y a cualquiera que colabore con ellos será brutalmente destruido. Sé que es algo duro, pero entiendan que es por un bien mayor."**

Los líderes y Junk miraban esto.

"Así que el grupo estuvo detrás de esos ataques y conspiraciones".-dijo Tommy.

"Tras la muerte de Mesogog y terminar con los cabos sueltos, tal vez decidieron actuar"

"Bien vayamos por Serrator".-propuso Chip, pero Junk, Tommy e incluso Udonna negaron con la cabeza.

"El tipo ha lanzado un ultimátum contra ustedes, atacarlo ahora es suicidio, además si Serrator realmente controla Panorama City, no podemos atacar directamente"

"Podria salir lastimado alguien inocente Chip"

En la Casa Blanca. Universo Power Rangers.

Lord Dark Star miraba a Lord Serrator.

"Lo has hecho bien, ahora ellos solo saben que estoy en las sombras pero creen que sigo en la alcaldía o el templo samurái, con las batallas que pronto habrá les será difícil encontrarme, uno por uno caerán, al fin los power rangers estarán muertos"

¿Qué pasara? ¿Podrán detener la guerra?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	22. Chapter 22

Un Agente Encubierto.

Antonio o como se hacía llamar ahora La Mancha Dorada, miraba a Dayu. Aunque sin mirarse, por lo menos Antonio aun le costaba asimilar que Dayu y Deker…eran, pero una prueba de ADN lo había comprobado en la base de los Escuderos, pero según lo que Junk Hurk pudo sacar durante su pérdida de memoria ellos también eran manipulados por Xandred.

"Me alegra hijo que finalmente aceptaras unirte a mi lado, te prometo que no arrepentirás".-exclamo Dayu.

"Lo que no entiendo, es ¿Por qué? Nunca intentaron buscarme".-se cuestionó.

"Lo intente, pero Xandred nos dijo que habais muerto y como no te habías presentado en años…".-Los signos vitales del traje indicaban que Dayu decía la verdad.

"Pensaban que estaba muerto, no importa mi padre adoptivo y mis amigos fueron una buena familia sustituta".-respondio.

Antonio pensaba mientras llevaba puesto un traje todo de color dorado y con mascara y visor muy musculosa y fornida, con cañón sónico, todo ideas de Junk Hurk y Tommy Oliver. Ese tipo sí que estaba molesto con los magizis, a pesar del hecho de que fue uno en el pasado, un miembro de la Orden Magizi y la Orden de los Escuderos, un auténtico experto en ambos grupos. No podía dejar de pensar en las similitudes entre ambos hombres, Tommy Oliver una vez fue también un ranger maligno al servicio de Rita Repulsa, ambos manipulados con mentiras, pero luego pudieron superar estos temas convirtiéndose en los mejores escuderos y ranger de todos los tiempos, aunque a diferencia de Tommy, Junk no era tan devoto a las reglas del Consejo de Escuderos a quienes describió como: "un montón de tontos que están ahí sentados mientras que mueren personas delante de sus narices". Eso le gustaba, ya que Antonio tampoco era tan devoto a las costumbres de los samurái, eso lo comprobó con alguien como Kevin el pasado, tanto tiempo dedicado a esos asuntos lo alejo mucho de la vida social. No era que Antonio no respetara eso, pero tanto tiempo como ranger samurái no era algo que le llamara la atención como trabajo profesional.

En fin debía ganarse la confianza de Serrator si quería conocer a los líderes del Sindicato del Orden Oscuro. Lo cierto es que estaba emocionado porque, esto le recordaba mucho a una película de James Bond, ósea un espía. Y pensó en la charla de hace un dia tras con ambos mentores.

Flashback.

Junk Hurk y Tommy Oliver miraban a Antonio.

"¿Quieren que espié a Serrator? Pero él es el enemigo de los samurái, un nighlok".-cuestiono el ranger pescador.

"Escucha Antonio, ahora no hay tiempo para tonterías de héroe y villano, si no paramos a Serrator y Dark Star habrá muchas muertes, quiero que infiltres como el hijo de Dayu que eres, no será difícil, dile a los otros rangers que estas de viaje por el Himalaya o Egipto, nosotros te pagamos el viaje falso, mientras te ocupas de conseguir información de los lideres".- indico Junk Hurk.

"No podemos actuar sin conocer nada de nuestro enemigo o lo que hace Antonio, la información puede sernos útiles".-dijo Tommy.

"Ok, no les fallare, descubriré lo que traman esos villanos".-Junk y Tommy asintieron.

"Tu nombre en clave será La Mancha Dorada, hemos hecho un trato con tu madre biológica, Kay".-le dijo Junk.

"¿Kay?".-pregunto.

"Según ella es tu nombre de nacimiento o por lo menos el que recuerda, parece ser que tienen alguna hechizo de memoria que los controla, créeme que sé por experiencia que nunca son buenos esos hechizos".-dijo Tommy pensando en el pasado.

"Según ella quiere pasar más tiempo contigo, es lógico es tu madre, te sugiero pasar tiempo con ella, nunca sabes lo que vale hasta que la pierdes".-dijo Junk mirando al pasado.-"Tu nombre será Kay Mercer, eres un criminal muy destacado en Asia, Europa y buscado por la policía, lo cierto es que lo eres, ya que apresamos a Kay Mercer hace unos meses, un estafador de dinero fácil, si Dark Star ha estado por meses en tu universo solo sabrá cosas del pasado de mi universo, no nuevas, infiltramos con avanzada tecnología esa información en las bases de datos de la Tierra Ranger, con ayuda de velocidad luz y algunos técnicos, para que sea legal y no haya sospechas. Además la verdadera Mancha Dorada estuvo hace unos meses en Europa del universo ranger causándole problemas a a la policía local de Inglaterra Londres".-Junk sonrió ante esto, dando a entender que él fue quien hizo eso disfrazado.-"Solo unos grafitis y robos a compañías aseguradas, de cualquier manera se los devolví y les pague con oro en monedas valorianas, quedaron más que satisfechos con eso los guardias de seguridad, servirá para que sepan que eres un criminal verdadero"

"¿Pero porque te disfrazaste de delincuente?".-pregunto Antonio curioso al valoriano y el viento movió la gabardina negra que tenía.

"Antonio, ¿porque vigilaste tu a Kevin al ranger azul tratando de ganarte su confianza como colega de grupo?".-le pregunto leyendo su mente.-"Fácil para ganar hay que arriesgarse a todo, tú lo entiendes bien, lo que si Tommy y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de esto, te entrenaremos, sobre todo para defensas mentales, si yo que soy un escudero pude leer tu mente, Lord Serrator hará más que eso, buscara respuestas, a diferencia de Xandred que usaba la fuerza más que su mente, Serrator no es ningún tonto, es listo. Hará preguntas para evaluarte y ver si eres digno"

Cambiando a otra escena.

En el templo samurái.

Había varios reunidos incluyendo la hermana de Jayden

"¿Al Himalaya?".-pregunto Jayden.

"Si, siempre he querido ver el lugar y el Everest, además del abominable hombre de las nieves".-exclamo alegre.

"Espero que puedas traernos una postal".-dijo Mia.

"Si lo hare, será divertido".-dijo alegre.

Fin del Flashback.

Ahora estaba siendo evaluado por Serrator justo como predijo.

"Tu reputación en Europa, es increíble, pintar gráficos en las paredes, robar a compañías de segunda mano, y ataque a coches de policía locales, soy un nighlok normalmente no me junto con escoria, eres solo un delincuente menor, pero podríamos solicitar tus servicios".-dijo el líder de los nighlok.

Serrator le miro a los ojos, aunque gracias a la máscara y al visor las vibraciones causaban que sean repelidas las ondas, pero aun así creo falsas imágenes y recuerdos que había practicado con Hurk y Oliver para que Serrator no sospechara.

"Bueno, sin duda alguna eres lo que dices ser, ahora tu primera misión será ir a ayudar a Trakeena en Miranoi en una ataque a los galácticos rangers".-ordeno Serrator.

"Si así lo hare jefe".- Salió de la nueva oficina nighlok, por lo visto Serrator cambio totalmente el gusto de Xandred, por un toque más moderno, estantes de libros, un escritorio, cámaras en los techos.

Salió a una corta distancia y lejos de la base nighlok por si había cámaras siguiéndole. Mando un mensaje escrito para que no hubiera ruido, a los rangers del espacio. Y volvió a ver a la líder de este nuevo ataque, Trakeena. Tenía que admitir que era muy atractiva, pero lo puso fuera de su mente.

"Muy bien Mancha Dorada, veamos si estas a la altura del reto, me ayudaras a vengarme de Leo el ranger rojo galáctico"-le dijo.

"Si así lo hare, la misión será fácil".-respondió asintiendo.

¿Qué pasara con el nuevo espía? ¿El plan de Tommy, Antonio y Junk resultara'

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	23. Chapter 23

Interrogatorio y Preguntas.

Nota: el interrogatorio está un poco basado en el interrogatorio del Guasón en El Cabballero Nocturno, una obra maestra de Christopher Nolan, mis respetos al director y mis respetos a su equipo. Y en algunas películas de Al Pacino, uno de los mejores actores que existen.

Los Space Rangers habían partido a Miranoi, luego de recibir un comunicado por parte de Hurk.

Ahora Damian Drue 2, Daggeron, Xander, Troby, Junk Hurk, Leanbow y Tommy Oliver miraban a Octomus.

"Robos, asesinatos, conspiración criminal, tratos con criminales de ambos universos, secuestro ilícito".-recitaba Damian mirando a Octomus con su ira habitual.-"Así lo olvidaba insulto a oficial de policía de una organización intergaláctica, en resumen toda una lista para enviarte a prisión por cadena perpetua"

Octomus se rio ante los cuatro.

"Jajá…pero si ya estuve por siglos en una prisión carcelero gruñón, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una y otra?".-pregunto curioso.

Daggeron se aproximó a Octomus pero el bastón de Troby lo paro. Pero aun asi le dijo al demonio.

"Eres un monstruos mataste miles de criaturas mágicas y mortales sin poderes mágicos todo por querer poder".-exclamo Daggeron.

"El poder es lo único que permitirá el orden sobre el caos, no importa cuántos animales haya que sacrificar".-respondió el demonio mirando a los guerreros.-"Miren sino a la Madre Mística"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?".-preguntaron Xander y Daggeron.

"No fingan que no saben, ella fue Rita Repulsa la autoproclamada emperatriz del mal, que mente tan primitiva, un mortal no puede ser el depositario del mal, solo los demonios y ángeles podemos manejar el mal y el bien, ya que somos manifestaciones de ellos".-decía hablando.-"Pero me desvié del punto, ella causo miles de muertes, crímenes, en varios planetas y en este también, se alió a conocidos criminales, a ese idiota de Dark Specter quien creía que podía controlar al universo y no se aseguró de controlar a Darkonda uno de sus más fieles quien acabo con él, luego de la onda se le permitió a Rita ser la Madre Mística sin pagar por sus delitos, Astronema se volvió una power ranger y los otros imbéciles que sobrevivieron a la onda, quedaron sin castigo, cuando sus supuestas leyes de justicia dictan que deben pagar por toda una vida crímenes y ustedes les permiten que sigan libres. No, escuderos y power rangers, la única manera en que esa escoria entiende lo que hicieron es imponer el orden mediante el miedo a la muerte y la fuerza, la mano dura que les enseñe que el universo no le pertenece ni a los corruptos ni a los criminales o mafiosos, solo así sabrán lo que les apsara si violan el orden"

"Reconozco que son buenos puntos".-comento Tommy.-"Pero por ejemplo los Generales del Imperio de las Maquinas…"

"Si, fueron destruidos por ti y los otros rangers rojos, conozco esa historia, ellos seguían las ordenes de un líder gordo mecánico que estaba muerto y querían probarse como dictadores, pero no previeron que vinieran un grupo de niños exploradores con fantasías infantiles, si reconozco que pagaron por sus crímenes".-dijo Octomus.-"Pero dime, Astronema, Rita e incluso tu cometieron delitos y crímenes y aun así les perdonan"

"Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad".-declaro Troby, Octomus ya había hablado antes con el maestro escudero y sabía que sería inútil intentar provocarle.-"A diferencia tuya, Rita, Karone y Tommy hicieron crímenes pero intentaron y trabajaron duro para compensar todo eso, tu solo críticas a otros y te niegas a ver lo que has generado"

"Todos ustedes nacieron y vinieron a este plano".-Hablaba Octomus.-"Para ser gobernados por una mente y poder superior, ósea yo".-luego miro a Junk Hurk.-"A ver ya charle con un ranger samurái, con el gran maestro, a Daggeron ya lo conozco, Oliver hable recién de él, veamos a su equivalente escudero, no es cierto señor Hurk"

"Los Tiranos siempre existieron y siempre existirán, Octomus no eres el primero y ni serás el ultimo con quien he luchado toda mi vida".-hablo el mencionado valoriano mirando de frente al gobernante del submundo.-"Te dices ser el salvador del submundo, pero no tuviste reparos en matar a cada uno de tus supuestos amigos con tal de lograr tus planes, solo eres un loco que mata por poder a todo lo que vea su alrededor"

"He superado mis propios poderes señor Hurk, y se mas de ti que tú mismo, odias a Dark Star, pero le imitas en sus métodos, eres rebelde como tu viejo maestro, haces lo que crees correcto y nada te para a la hora de intentar detener el caos".-dijo el dios oscuro.-"Cuan parecidos somos"

"Tú y yo no somos nada parecidos, tu representas aquello en lo que me hubiera convertido de haber seguido el aprendiz de Dark Star, eres el mal manifestado, el crimen personificado, yo represento a la justicia".-respondió retadoramente.-"Tu eres la única pista que tenemos, si no ibas a hablar sobre magizis, ¿Por qué pediste venir a este lugar y este universo?"

Octomus sonrió y se rio por primera vez, era una risa maléfica que llego a congelar a muchos de los presentes.

"Una pregunta directa, por fin, algo que admiro de un investigador y policía".-decía riéndose.

"Basta Octomus, habla o terminaremos lo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo".-exclamo Xander.

"Ah el ranger verde místico, el que siempre se creyó adulto e intento mediar varias veces, tu como yo buscabas el orden imponiendo tu autoridad. Eso me gusta".-decía el rey del mundo oscuro mágico, Xander se sentía muy extrañado que su enemigo le respetara su actitud.-"Pero tú no fuiste quien inspiro a la gente mortal y mágica a luchar contra mí, ni fueron Chip, Vida, Madison, sino Nick, Udonna y su padre Leanbow, ellos siempre se llevaron el crédito, no te sientes frustrado por eso Xander, entiendo cómo te sientes, yo una vez intente lo mismo con mis hermanos multiversales, pero se burlaron de mí en esa ocasión, no importa. En cuanto a porque quise venir, como ya les dije a Kevin, Daniel y Troby, me parece más divertido ver como no logran dar con la causa de todos estos atentados, será divertido verlos fracasar en primera fila"

"No te pases Octomus, ahora puedo golpearte sin que nadie nos interrumpa".-le dijo Damián.

"Oh pero que será de tu esposa y Udonna, que si no me equivoco están en el piso de arriba charlando, típico las mujeres casadas solas, no sospechan lo que hacen sus maridos en privado…Jajá es más divertido estar con ustedes que con Serrator".-entonces Junk Hurk lo tomo de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el vidrio de la habitación de interrogatorio, donde se "hospedaba" Octomus.

"Damián puede tener problemas con su esposa, pero da la casualidad de que yo soy el hermano mayor de Laurie, no tengo impedimentos para…"

"¿Para matarme?, pero si lo haces no obtendrás tu pista para agarrar a Serrator, tú no eres nada especial".-el valoriano azoto bien fuerte al demonio contra la puerta y le dio un puñetazo.

Tommy iba a intervenir pero Troby lo paro.

"Espera dejemos que discutan un poco".-le indico y Tommy asintió aun con dudas.

Junk había roto el vidrio llevando de un golpea Octomus a otra habitación con libros y estantes.

"Sabes charle con la llamada Astronema/Karone cuando íbamos a Onyx, no se veía atormentada por sus demonios parecía a ver superado esos traumas y seguir adelante, como yo, Oliver y Rita".-tomo al demonio y lo miro a los ojos.-"A lo mejor la debilidad sea solo tuya"

Octomus le miro y sonrió.

"Si, puedo sentir tu ira, te da enfoque te hace más poderoso, eso es señor Hurk, hazlo mátame y tu camino a la oscuridad será total, conocerás le verdadero poder que guía a todos los seres".-Junk miraba que tenía inconscientemente su mano izquierda al lado de su espada de luz azul, cierto, deseaba matarlo y verlo muerto a tal miserable y abominable ser que había asesinado sin piedad a personas inocentes una tras otra.-" Y bien hazlo, se hombre, cuando luchaste con Mesogog no tuviste inconvenientes en dejarlo morir por su propia arrogancia, eso está bien, pero todavía te falta, lo necesario para matar a Serrator, debes hacer que sufra y darle un ejemplo a los que luego de él quieran hacer el mal, deben aprender que su lugar es la muerte y no cárceles donde luego escapan y hacen el caos de nuevo"

Junk de pronto arrojo sin fuerza a Octomus contra una mesa rompiéndola.

"No seré como tú o como Lord Dark Star locos que creen traer el orden o la justicia divina matando y atacando personas con tal de lograr su objetivo, fuiste encerrado y derrotado en dos ocasiones. Los rangers pueden ser muy ingenuos pero yo darme cuenta como piensas, te dejaste capturar para poder estudiarnos y ver quién era el mejor huésped para tu mente y espíritu de esa manera podrías conquistar este universo y luego harías la guerra en el tuyo"

Octomus aplaudió y sonrió.

"Por fin alguien se dio cuenta, casi lograste poder entender la verdadera justicia u orden divino, todos esos tontos del sindicato, quieren lograr destruir a los rangers porque creen que de esa forma podrán tener un reinado similar al de Dark Specter, donde los criminales realmente superaron a estos niños exploradores y que todo vuelva a ser como antes".-se burlaba el demonio.-"Pero yo se la verdad, nunca será lo mismo, tú y tu antiguo maestro cambiaron las reglas, ahora nuevos peligros y héroes se están formando"

"Eres basura que solo quiere poder".-exclamo le valoriano siendo observados.

"No hables como ellos".-exclamo Octomus señalando a los otros rangers y escuderos.-"Para ellos tú también eres un monstruo, otro Dark Star menos violento y más controlable porque Dark Star era el único que les demostró que al Gran Consejo de Escuderos que no podían manejar y someter al crimen de todo este universo, tu como tu maestro te opones al consejo y haces las cosas a tu manera, nadie nunca te lo pidió, eres un buen policía que necesitan, pero cuando ya no seas útil te botaran como basura, yo no soy un monstruo, sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo Hurk. Que yo sé lo que soy y no trato de ocultarlo, toda esa rabia te destruirá sino la liberas"

"El intelecto prevalece sobre la emoción".-dijo Junk mirando a Octomus y lo sujeto regresando a la zona de castigo donde estaban antes y Octomus volvió a su asiento.

"Sabias palabras, pero algún día sigue tu corazón y emociones más que tu mente"

Viendo que no sacarían mas todos abandonaron la habitación y se retiraron.

En el universo power rangers.

Planeta Miranoi.

Había muchos Escorpiones humanoides luchando con los power rangers galácticos, mientras Trakeena luchaba con Leo en solitario con una espada.

Demon y Maya iban en ayuda cuando disparo sónico les derribo.

"Saludos soy la Mancha Dorada, lamento haber tenido que derribarlos, pero respeto los problemas personales y Trakeena y Leo deben resolver esto por su cuenta".-dijo el poderoso criminal dorado.

"No sabes con quien te metiste"

Los tres se comprometieron en combate.

¿Tendrá razón Octomus y nuestros héroes son inútiles? ¿Podrá Trakeena lograr su venganza con Leo?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	24. Chapter 24

Una Huida.

La ayuda de un demonio muy atractiva.

Nota: estoy usando la versión de la película al diablo con el diablo o Bedazzled, para el universo escudero. A los que no conocen la película les digo que es muy buena, trata de que un sujeto llamado Elliot (Brendan Fraser) vende su alma a al diablo (Elizabeth Hurley) a cambio de deseos para impresionar a una chica y tener más éxito. La apariencia de Mancha Dorada, es muy parecida a Escarabajo Negro de la serie justicia Joven, porque me gustó mucho este villano, pero en color amarillo. La idea de un club de mitad demonios y mitad ángeles, se me ocurrió luego de ver Constantine. Le invente un nombre a la demonio. También Junk hace una referencia John Milton el demonio de la película el abogado del diablo de Al Pacino una de las mejores que he visto, un genio es Al. Recuerden que los escuderos como bien dijo Daniel Drue 2 de vez en cuando tratan con criminales sobrenaturales.

La Mancha Dorada luchaba contra Damoan, Maya, Kendrix y Kay mientras que Trakeena y Leo el ranger rojo galáctico.

Ambos combatientes luchaban en un duelo de espadas mientras varios escorpiones miraban.

"Te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi padre".-dijo la tirana humanoide

"Tu padre intento destruir Terra Ventura y traer la destrucción a los habitantes, si quieres ser diferente Trakeena, has como Karone y busca una mejor vida".-Trakeena pateo a Leo empujándole.

"No me compares con Astronema, ella ni siquiera conocía a sus familiares, lo único sabía era lo que Ecliptor le decía".-ambos chocaron las hojas de metal mirándose.-"Es hora de que pagues por tu crimen"

Antonio miraba la batalla luego de volver a derribar a los rangers con su cañón sónico, increíble que alguien vanidosa y miedosa como Trakeena se hubiera vuelto una luchadora consumada, pero también recordó que Junk Hurk había perdido a su madre de joven según le dijo y eso fue uno de los motivos que lo convirtieron en un gran luchador, el caso de Trakeena no eran tan diferente, ella tiene razones para estar furiosa con Leo. Según Junk Hurk y Karone la ira era un camino que del cual era muy difícil escapar y uno nunca estará satisfecho hasta lograr su objetivo o bien cumplido su obsesión. Increíble como sujetos como Hurk, Trakeena, Karone y Oliver podían volverse formidables luchadores a partir de la mala suerte y malas experiencias. Era un testigo silencioso, pero miraba bien en los ojos de la guerrera insecto la determinación y la voluntad.

De pronto una patada de parte del ranger azul galáctico lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"El que se distraer pierde amigo".-le dijo.

"Gracias por recordármelo".-saco una espada y ataco al azul de forma muy rápida.

Trakeena tenía a Leo tirado en sus pies.

"Quiero que sufras como yo sufrí al perder a mi padre, luego tus amigos caerán, aunque si luego se rinden y aceptan quien es el líder o la líder en este caso, puede que les permita seguir como como mis sirvientes".-dijo luchadora.

"Jamás se rendirán".-Trakeena iba a atacar cuando una espada en espiral le ataco y Andros, Casey, T.J., Carlos, Ashley y Karone cayeron en el lugar transformados.

Karone ayudo a Leo a levantarse.

"¿Te encuentras bien Leo?".-pregunto.

"Si gracias amiga".-respondió y todos encararon a Trakeena.

"Les enseñare su lugar".-Trakeena iba a atacar cuando Mancha Dorada la detuvo.

"Espera muere hoy, pelea mañana, nos superan en número debemos intentar una retirada estratégica"

Dicho esto ambos desaparecieron dejando confusos a los rangers y Demon exclamo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Mientras en el universo escudero.

La Tierra, San Francisco. Noche.

Club de baile nocturno.

Kevin y Junk habían venido.

"Pero esto es ilegal, señor Hurk".-dijo el samurái ranger, quien tenía una mirada seria, en contraposición de la mirada despreocupada de Junk Hurk quien venía en un traje elegante azul de negocios para charlar con la demonio Alextra Demon que administraba este lugar, pasaron por el lugar.

"Aprende a divertirte un poco, además soy una persona muy famosa".-le dijo y al entrar al lugar, todos miraban a Junk.

"Es el carcelero valoriano, salgamos de aquí".- exclamo uno de los que estaban y casi 20 personas salieron corriendo.

"Te lo dije Kevin soy muy famoso y con estilo, aquí se reúnen los mitad demonio y mitad ángeles por igual un lugar donde ambos bandos pueden divertirse, ten cuidado son muy poderosos para un humano normal, afortunadamente mis poderes y habilidades son muy grandes, si te quedas conmigo podremos pasar".-caminaron mientras Kevin miraba a cada individuo, algunos con ojos rojos y otros blancos, había parte donde parecía que unos demonios o mitad demonios consumían a una persona, Kevin quiso intervenir pero Jun k lo paro.-"Esa persona ya estaba muerta según mi percepción y poder mental de indica, nosotros los escuderos confiamos en nuestro entorno y concentramos nuestros poderes y sentidos en la naturaleza, sabemos cuándo una persona esta muerte, ya que eso crea una perturbación de la… y puedo sentir su ritmo cardiaco"

"Si, si déjate de tantas explicaciones de nerd Junkyto".-dijo una mujer que estaba vestida con traje de negocios rojo oscuro, cabello marrón rojizo, ojos azules o verdes según parecía, delgada y alta, bien refinada, a Kevin le parecía hacer agua en la boca al contemplar tal cosa.-"Te parezco atractiva no ranger samurái"

"¿Cómo sabes que soy un ranger?".—pregunto todavía impactado por la belleza de la demonio.

"Cuida tus defensas mentales niño".-le recordó Junk dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza de forma cómica.-"Y por favor deja de babear por ella en tu mente"

"Escucha a tu niñera la próxima vez, ya que puedo hacerte un contrato…".-Junk le miraba seriamente.-"Siempre serio verdad extraterrestre, ¿a que viene el gran Junk Hurk, el vencedor de Dark Star a ver a una demonio o ángel caído como yo?"

"Necesito tu ayuda, con un demonio del universo ranger, él tiene pistas sobre información y pensé que tu podías convencerlo de derramar esa información vieja amiga".-le dijo sarcásticamente.-"Por Favor, Alextra"

"Oh el viejo Junk, siempre buscando romper las reglas, sabes de la política de los escuderos de no intervención frente a demonios o ángeles de alto nivel como yo".-le decía camina do alrededor del valoriano seductoramente algo curioso e inquietante para Kevin.

"A veces no hay mal que por bien no venga".-respondió el valoriano a la demonio.-"Además confió mas en ti que en tus hermanos caídos otros, como ese John Milton de Nueva York"

"Cierto, eres muy rebelde como yo, hago el mal pero intento que mis clientes vean los errores en sus vidas, pero que hacemos aquí vamos a mi oficina, me llevas detective".-Junk accedió llevándola por el brazo hasta al oficina y luego la chica inmortal se sentó en su silla.-"Por favor, siéntense"

"Veras se trata de un demonio llamado Octomus que…".-le decía Kevin.

"Octomus es un tonto y orgulloso guerrero, mi querido amigo ranger, ismpre fue fan de las luchas y peleas, pero al igual que John quiere el orden bajo su gobierno, Octomus como John solía ser un miembro del Tribunal de Magia de tu universo, un día trato de pasarse de listo y fue encerrado en el Submundo donde años de estar expuesto radiaciones de magia oscura lo convirtieron en el demonio Octomus, dado que era uno de los gobernantes de ese mundo mágico cree que debe gobernar el solo y ve a sus colegas como un estorbo a su conquista, yo soy mucho más antigua que él y mucho más en forma"

"Eso no lo dudamos".-exclamaron ambos hombres.

"Haber niños cuénteme que quieren".-dijo Alextra.

Junk y Kevin se miraron que podían perder.

"Bueno veras".-comenzó Junk.

¿Qué tramaran ahora Mancha y Trakeena? ¿Alextra podrá hacer sacara Octomus información?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	25. Chapter 25

Un héroe cansado.

Nota: Damián como Kevin es fiel a las reglas y por eso no tolera mucho a una criatura que como sabemos representa al mal, dado que es mejor luchador que Junk, incluso él tiene problemas para lidiar con su amigo. Los draconianos son una raza humanoide y se caracterizan por ser buenos en el combate físico.

Alextra, Junk Hurk y Kevin volvían a la base y cuartel de los escuderos. Damian uno de los más grandes escuderos y uno de los más grandes amigos de Junk estaba mirando esto seriamente. Su mirada hacia temblar de miedo incluso a Kevin, curiosamente la demonio era llevada por Hurk por petición de esta. Curiosamente venía con una abrigo rojo y lentes oscuros.

"¿Por qué trajiste a esta escoria?".-pregunto refiriéndose a Alextra.-"¿A nuestra base?"

"Oye tranquilo guapo, yo puedo venir a este santuario de machos cuando yo quiera".-le dijo la chica burlándose de Damián, quien gruño y le miro listo para atacarla, pero Junk le paro.

"Tranquilo draconiano, ella viene conmigo".-le decía el valoriano a su amigo.

"No se puede confiar en ella, siempre los de clase tratan de perturbar a los inocentes".-decía el guerrero mirando al investigador.

"Oh, sabes gruñir perrito y eres musculoso, más fuerte que Hurk".-intento agarrar la chica demonio humanoide el pecho de Drue 2 pero este le agarro la mano.

"Puedes haberlo embaucado a Hujrk que es compasivo, pero yo se la clase basura criminal que eres".-de pronto Damian se vio lanzado contra la pared por una gran fuerza quedando inmovil y Alextra se le acerca.

"Cariño, yo no dejo que los hombres me hablen de la manera que lo acabas de hacer".-una de sus uñas se alargó hasta llegar al cuello del draconiano, el fuego parecía brillar en los ojos de la chica.-"Pero aquellos que lo hicieron, lo hicieron solo una vez"

De pronto Junk Hurk agarro de la muñeca derecha a Alextra y sujeto a su amigo de caer.

"Cálmate".-dijo Hurk al demonio atractivo.

"No me digas que me calme, el empezó".-Junk la libero y encaro a Damián.

"Damián ella es mi invitada, así que por ser amable, oh quieres que le diga a mi hermana que…".-le amenazo.

"No, no le digas nada, tu no la has visto enojada yo sí, muy bien tu ganas, pero los voy a vigilar a los dos".-les advirtió.

Kevin miraba toda la escena y le pareció impresionante como el gran escudero se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden, por lo que decidió ir a hablar con él.

En ese momento una imagen holográfica de Andros apareció.

"Fuimos en ayuda de los rangers galácticos, pero Trakeena y un nuevo villano llamado Mancha Dorada huyeron, te paso las imágenes y algo más que paso hace dos días cerca de Marina Bay".-las noticias mostraron el cuartel de velocidad luz destruido y quemado.

"¿Qué paso?".-pregunto seriamente Junk su sonrisa desapareció dejando que su lado justiciero apareciera.

"No sabemos algo ataco desde el cielo, fue un ataque directo de noche y aislado".-Junk pensaba y cambio las imágenes tecleando al espacio.-"Mas de 1000 muertos, 200 heridos y uno de los rangers Carter salió algo desmayado de la instalación"

La demonio miraba indiferente como el escudero miraba y miraba en el espacio sin parar, hasta que vio lago.

"Satélite de vigilancia Nasada, cuando estuve con Mesogog mencionaron algo de unas mejoras satelitales, pero pensé que hablaban de antenas o robos, un láser de plasma capaz de destruir continentes si es que dan a plena potencia, lleva estas pruebas a Nasada y con los rangers restantes y…".-decia cuando paso algo.

De pronto la pantalla desapareció con un chasquido de Alextra.

"Tú sí que sabes aburrir a una chica Junkyto".-Junk la miro.-"No te preocupes la información fue mandada a Andros, que él se encargue de esas cosas"

"Hay vidas en riesgo Alextra, millones pueden morir sino detengo a Dark Star y a Serrator…".-le decía serio.

"Porque si no dominaran al universo y habrá males y bla bla…no te diviertes un poco, entiendo tu odio a Dark Star, yo como un ángel caído y líder infernal comprendo bien el mal y el bien, más que tu niño, pero deberías poder separar el trabajo y la diversión".-le decía coqueteando.

"Al igual que tú con ese chico Elliot, quien es el travieso aquí".- Junk le recordó y se sentó mirando.-"Es que ninguno de ustedes puede entender lo que pasa aquí, nadie puede entender a Dark Star como yo, estamos destinados a matarnos"

"No es cierto".-respondió Alextra quitándose el abrigo.-"Mira Junk Hurk, el infierno y el cielo es lo que cada uno de nosotros decide, tú no eres Dark Star, ni puedes saber el futuro"

"Pero si puedo ver el presente, soy incapaz de salvar miles de vidas y en su lugar Dark Stra se ríe de mi incompetencia y fracaso ante esto".-Decia sacándose la gabardina y dejando al descubierto heridas y cicatrices de largos años de lucha contra el crimen.

"Quizás lo tengas merecido un descanso, tú te búscate esto".-le dijo la chica.-"Te burlaste de cada uno de esos monstruos de ese universo, les insultaste en su cara, era cuestión de tiempo para que se trajeran a quienes si pudieran burlarte de ti, créeme yo se esas cosas querido"

Junk miro y pensó.

"Luego este tipo Octomus, algunas de las cosas que dijo no estaban erradas, ansió matar, quise degollarlo con mi espada y aplastarlo como a un bicho y que pagara por sus crímenes".-decía Junk mirando.-"Nunca me había preparado para esto".-confeso.-"Planeaba enfrentarme a asesinos, violadores, ladrones, lo más convencional y común del crimen. Nunca me imaginé algo tan perverso y maligno como Octomus"

"Oye te olvidas con quien hablas".-le dijo burlonamente.

"Cada vez que lo pienso y pienso más me convenzo de que Dark Star y Octomus solo quieren hacer arder al mundo".-respondió.-"Estoy cansado, lo admito, cansado de poder matar a mi enemigo, cansado de ver como se burlan de mi esos villanos, esta es una vida que solo un loco tiene, tal vez estoy loco"

"No loco, solo obsesionado con derrotar a Dark Star".-le dijo al demonio.

De pronto Tommy se acercó corriendo a ambos.

"Es Octomus, quiere que Alextra venga a hablar con el".-Alextra no parecía no muy convencida, cosa que Junk noto.

"Le temes ¿no?".-le pregunto.-"Él es un asesino y no un demonio de compras y ventas como tú, no tiene el respeto y códigos que tú tienes, se lo que se siente eso."

"Oh genial ahora me vienesa sermonear y yo que pensaba que Elliot era sentimental".-exclamo divertida.-"En fin veamos que quiere ese loco"

La chica camino junto con ambos hombres hasta llegar a donde Damian, Kevin y Troby miraban a Octomus dentro de la habitación.

"Lo ves ellos lo encaran sin miedo y…"

Fue interrumpido por Octomus.

"Ah la demonio favorita de Dios y arrepentida, que sorpresa, niña este es tu funeral".-dijo el demonio guerrero.

¿Tendrá razón Junk y todos son parte de una trama más grande? ¿Octomus será mucho para Alextra?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	26. Chapter 26

Un Escéptico y el Tribunal de Magia Discuten.

El portal abierto que creo Troby para la dimensión del tribunal de magia se abrió, luego de que Alextra contra su versión del origen de Octomus, Junk Hurk y el maestro Troby enviaron a Daniel, Madison, Vida y Xander a charlar con los amos de la magia.

Daniel contemplaba el templo y no pudo evitar decir las cosas que pensaba.

"Es un viejo templo griego que quedo en esta dimensión".-Vida le dio un golpe en el hombro.

"Más respeto este lugar es sagrado para los magos y seres mágicos".-le dijo la chica.

"Es solo energía y tecnología que no entendemos".-dijo Daniel.

"Eso puede ser cierto en muchos aspectos".-exclamo una voz femenina el miembro femenino se asomó a ver a los guerreros.

"¿Un escudero? Bah, no son tan grandes como piensan todos".-exclamo el miembro de negro.-"No sé por qué Troby lo envió aquí, ni siquiera es maestro"

"Todos tienen derecho a hablar amigo mío".-hablo el miembro de rojo.-"Tiene un alma y corazón puro, pese a sus quejas a la magia"

Xander se adelantó y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

"Miembros del Tribunal de Magia, lamentamos que venir a aquí, pero hay un problema con el demonio Octomus…"

"Ese nombre no se menciona aquí".-exclamo el miembro de negro.

"Escucha viejo con capa negra, muchas vidas dependen de esta investigación y si no sueltan lo que saben me veré obligado a arrestarlos, por creer en estúpidas creencias paganas como hacían en los tiempos medievales".-le amenazo Daniel con su espada de luz azul que curiosamente voló hacia la mano del tribunal de negro.

"Eres valiente, te voy a dar crédito por eso escudero, pero como les dijo Daggeron a ustedes antes, ustedes ven la magia y la estudian por medio de la tecnología y la mente, además de usarla para potenciar sus atributos físicos en combate, pero si no eres capaz de lograr usar tus emociones nunca podrás comprender del todo tu poder y al enemigo que buscan en las sombras".-le decía sosteniendo la espada.-"Un arma muy elegante y poderosa, lo admito, increíble que hayan durado por millones de años"

"Tu poder y mi arma te dan valor y poder, apuesto a que sin su poder, no son la gran cosa".-exclamo el escudero.

"Joven escudero, eres valiente y listo, pero desafortunadamente no muy sabio, que cambiaría saber el origen del Maestro Oscuro de la Magia".-le pregunto la miembro de blanco.

"Mucho, podemos usar debilidades para sacarle pistas y así salvar a millones de personas".- exclamo.

"Son perdidas aceptables, unos pocos miles de individuos, que evitarían el mal que avanza, ni siquiera nosotros podemos saber con certeza lo que pasara".-dijo el tribunal de rojo.

Madison avanzo a ver a los tribunales.

"Entonces Daniel tiene razón, ustedes solo creen en el poder que tienen y creen que son superiores a los mortales".-dijo mirando a los tribunales.

"Los mortales no saben dirigir el poder, Hittler, Napoleón, los romanos y demás hicieron muchos males".-exclamo retadoramente el tribunal de negro.

"Por favor que les cuesta decirnos aunque sea la historia de Octomus".- exigió Vida.

Los tribunales se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Déjennos votar por esto, esperen por favor".-dijeron y entraron al templo.

En el Universo Escudero.

"Eres una niña estúpida, que juega con hombres, te dices ser la reina de los contratos, pero siempre dejas huir a tus clientes, porque de esa manera has ganado algo de perdón de tus hermanos ángeles y ahora te dejas doblegar por un hombre".-decía Octomus a Alextra con una mirada de muerte.-"Solo eres una niña que le encanta bromear, detrás de toda esa confianza de seguridad, eres una cobarde"

"Eso no es cierto, si dejo sueltos a mis clientes, pero he vivido la vida y disfrutado, les enseño a mis clientes los errores de sus acciones para que tengan una mejor vida".-respondió el demonio un poco asustada.-"Tú has vivido temiendo y odiando la vida misma, eso solo demuestra que eres inferior"

"Bien dicho jovencita".-aprobó el maestro Troby.

"Jajá, mírate ni siquiera te animas a entrar a la habitación, yo no tengo los gustos masculinos que tienen estos idiotas hombres".-exclamo mirando a Troby, Kevin, Tommy, Junk y Damian.-"Porque tienen sus poderes y habilidades están confiados, sino tuvieran nada de eso serian niños asustados llorando por sus madres, ustedes no tienen poder sobre mi"

"No te pases de listo".-le amenazo el draconiano.

Octomus miraba y hablo.

"Tu niña, no sabes lo que es sufrir tú y tus hermanos caídos luego de tanto odiar a los seres vivos de su todopoderoso padre, vieron lo atractivo del poder y ahora creen que por hacer el mal y el bien son neutrales, yo soy el salvador de todos los universos y yo soy la máxima autoridad que puede acabar con el mal".- todos los presentes le miraban serios y algo asustados.

Junk Hurk finalmente hablo.

"Puede que seas le líder del submundo, pero todavía te falta mucho por aprender anciano de lo que es gobernar, tú sigues el mismo camino de Dark Star quien acabo solo y sin ningún amigo, sus nuevos aliados creen que les dará poder pero lo cierto es que los matara a todos una vez cumplido su plan, tu incluido, no dejara ningún testigo vivo. Puedes ser un mejor gobernante Octomus, pásate a nuestro lado o por lo menos evita tu muerte. No cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí de joven ambicionando el poder y creyendo que también podía acabar con el caos mediante la fuerza".-le señalo al señor oscuro.-"Mírate estas solo y sin nadie a tu alrededor, tus seguidores te alaban por miedo, sino fueras poderoso hace mucho que te hubieran dejado de lado"

Octomus ya no se contuvo más y sin esfuerzo rompió los grilletes y con un relámpago rojo golpeo a los presentes, incluyendo a la demonio.

"Ya me canse de su hospitalidad y sus discursos, todos ustedes no son más que unos cerebritos e idealista moralistas que saben luchar".-dijo marchando a la puerta. Destrozándola, pero Junk Hurk se le paro enfrente con sus dos espadas.

"Así que finalmente decidiste dejar de fingir ¿eh?".-Octomus solo le dio una patada derribándolo, la patada le envió a volar contra la puerta de la base y rompiendo un vidrio de la puerta.

"No tengo intenciones de hablar más con ustedes, y la patada iba inyectada de magia negra, para ti es un veneno valoriano, que te matara lentamente y sin poder hacer más que ver como fuiste in capaz de pararme y a los magizis que tanto odias".-Octomus miraba mientras caminaba que varios escuderos le bloqueaban el paso.

"A un lado, escorias".- las cámaras de seguridad captaron los gritos, la sangre y el espanto que siguió.

Más tarde.

Junk estaba siendo analizado por su hermana.

"Ese maldito de Octomus, planeo ser capturado para poder infectarme y debilitarnos, cuando lo encuentre le romperé esa boca que tiene…ahg".-se dolió tenía grietas o venas negras.

"No hay cura conocida en la base de datos".-le dijo su hermana.

"Tu Alextra".-le decía Damián al demonio.-"No puedes hacer algo"

"Esa no es mi jurisdicción puedo hablar con otros demonios pero no interferir en lo que hacen, aunque si Hurk me vende su lama podría…".-Damián le miro.-"Bueno era una idea"

"Ese relámpago nos tumbó de un solo golpe, pudo haberse soltado y escapar todo el tiempo y esa patada que te dio Junk, sí que era fuerte".-dijo el draconiano.

"Esperemos que el tribunal pueda decirnos algo de Octomus y tal vez puedan revertir la enfermedad y el virus".-exclamo Troby.-"Algo me dice que tendré que ir, Udonna ven conmigo necesito tu experiencia"

"Muy bien voy".-Junk dijo pero su hermana le paro.

"Te quedas aquí".-le dijo y Junk gruñía.

"Yo soy cinco años mayor que tú, así que…"

"Te quedas aquí y descansas".-le grito a su hermano quien se encogió ante esto.

Junk miraba y pensaba, realmente es frustrante que tu hermana menor sea tu niñera, pero qué más da.

"Muy bien, Alextra, tu quédate aquí tus conocimientos de demonología pueden ser útiles, yo y Udonna iremos a ver al tribunal de magia".-dijo Troby.

¿Podrán los tribunales decir la historia de Octomus? ¿Habrá cura para el valoriano?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	27. Chapter 27

Damian contra Octomus. Y una Ayuda Inesperada.

Octomus estaba caminado por el planeta mientras las plantas de marchitaban y nubes se formaban a su paso, estaba yendo a una nave, ya que sus poderes de tele transportación no podían alterar los reinos de otros demonios, pero confiaba en poder poseer a una persona experta y el resto luego pasaría.

"Alto viejo".-El escudero Damian con una espada de luz roja cayó ante el demonio.

"Jajá, el perro gruñón me olfateo, a ver perro guardián sal de aquí".-lanzo un rayo rojo que Damian esquivo y aprovechando avanzo hasta quedar cerca pero no esperaba que Octomus parara con su brazo derecho una estocada ni ser pateado por el demonio siendo arrojado varios metros y caer derribado cerca de la nave.-"Te enseñare modales perrito antes de irme, ya que tanto querías golpearme"

"·No dejare que mi amigo muera sin poder salvarlo, primero sálvalo y luego si quieres te arrojo al vacío del espacio".-saco una pistola de plasma laser y esquivando un segundo rayo que dejo algo quemado el piso donde estaban hace un segundo, disparo varios tiros que Octomus paro con una mano y lo cargo como si fuera una bola de energía ante la sorpresa del poderoso escudero.-"Te lo regreso"

Lanzo la bola la cual hizo volar cajas, cargamento y un camión que estaba cerca del hangar.

"Veo que eres bueno en el reino físico, pero no en el mental como tus otros amigos".-se hizo a un lado con su velocidad de un ataque por detrás de la hoja laser.-"Parece divertido, le quite uno de esas espadas a esos escuderos que mate".-saco una espada laser con filo blanco.-"Seria mejor en rojo o negro, pero bastara"

"Ven por mi imbécil".-dijo el draconiano quitándose su camisa destruida.

Ambos espadachines se miraron y luego atacaron con golpes rápidos y fuertes, Octomus con gran velocidad se lanzó detrás hacia la nave siendo seguido por Damián de un salto y usando su poder mental para aumentar la velocidad, ambos pararon y chocaron sus espadas quedando mirándose fijo, usando su increíble velocidad Octomus evadía cada golpe de la hoja roja.

"Pelea en serio idiota".-le decía Damián, tratando desesperadamente cortarle la cabeza a Octomus pero la velocidad sobre humana mágica superaba por mucho la velocidad mental y física.

De una patada Octomus derribo a Damián y giro rápido el sable de luz blanco.

"El mejor escudero"-notaba que Damián sonreía y miro que tenía la pistola clavada con un artefacto a su pecho.

"Hasta la vista Baby".-apretando con otra pistola destruyo la pistola y la energía explosiva empujo a Octomus y la explosión dejo un hoy en el lugar donde había estado Octomus, Octomus quedo sepultado bajo de escombros.-"Quien es el perro ahora idiota"

"Tu".-Octomus coloco las manos en el suelo y al hacerlo una gran corriente eléctrica roja se dispersó llegando a donde estaba el escudero quien coloco la punta de su espada de luz roja para intentar desviarlo pero al tocar salió volando muy lejos.-"Estuvo linda la jugada, me llevare la espada de recuerdo. El mayor error de Lord Dark Star, fue el de permitirte vivir Junk Hurk, ahora yo he logrado lo que ha tu antiguo enemigo le ha llevado años"

En el cielo Damian logro aterrizar en el techo de una casa bien alta.

"Que poder y que golpe, esto es lo que enfrentan los power rangers todos los días, estos locos son monstruos muy poderosos".-decía aun doliéndose., y saco un aparato.-"Con suerte puedo rastrear el sable y la nave"

En el Tribunal de Magia Universo Power Rangers.

"Bueno de hablar y discutir decidimos contarles la historia".-dijeron al unísono los miembros.

"Hace ya 10.000 años, hubo un cuarto tribunal el de la guerra mágica quien propuso derrocar a la vieja guardia y conquistar el universo mediante la fuerza, intentamos razonar con el pero se salió de control y empezó a reunir seguidores de diversos tipos, vampiros, zombies, duendes, gigantes, incluso mortales humanos sedientos de poder pero nosotros creamos a la primera encarnación de guerreros místicos quienes desterraron al antiguo guardián de la magia al submundo, luego de pasar milenios de encierro y estar inmerso en la magia demoniaca eso dio origen el demonio de la guerra Octomus".-dijeron.

"Eso explica porque sus poderes son tan similares a los suyos".-dijo Xander.

"Exacto".-exclamo el miembro de negro.-"Claro que intentamos disuadirlo muchas veces, especialmente yo porque represento la magia negra humana, pero nunca escuchaba, Octomus esa la guerra mágica personificada"

En ese momento varios guerreros del tribunal salieron volando y flotando a causa del poder de un diminuto ser acompañado de Udonna.

"Maestro Troby veo que derroto a nuestros guardias".-exclamo el de rojo.

"Sus guardias de seguridad podrían detener a una niña exploradora, pero me vi obligado a usar una parte de mi fuerza".-dijo el diminuto ser.

"Tribunal es un honor".-Udonna se arrodillo en señal de respeto.-"Hay un escudero llamado Junk…"

"Hurk, lo sabemos, lo hemos observado, un escudero muy rebelde siempre siguiendo su instinto más que su mente y que está enfermo".-exclamo la de blanco.-"No podemos interferir en asuntos de otra dimensión, va contra las reglas"

"Su relación con Alextra es bastante preocupante".-advirtió el de negro.

"¿Por qué es un demonio?".-pregunto Vida.-"Que tontería"

"Son las reglas del Todopoderoso, ella traiciono a Dios, que ahora haya recuperado su poder e influencia no cambia los hechos".-exclamo el de negro.

"Pero ha cambiado mucho".-aseguro Troby.-"Vi su corazón y mente"

"Volvamos al tema de Junk Hurk".-hablo seriamente Troby.

"Les sugiero paciencia, el sanara, pero no de la manera que esperan".-dijeron los tres.-"Observen"

Una pantalla de imágenes apareció en el cielo.

En Washington DC

Lord Dark Star estaba viendo a Octomus quien se comunicaba holográficamente.

"¿Qué hiciste que?"-pregunto furioso Dark Star.

"Lo que tú nunca te animaste a hacer bocón".-se burlaba Octomus y luego se vio lanzado contra la pared de entrada de la nave.

"Si alguien va a matar a Junk Hurk seré yo y nadie más y será en combate mano a mano, nadie interferirá en eso".-mirando y pensando Dark Star abrió un portal y caminaba con su capucha y túnica negra.

En la Base de los escuderos.

Junk Hurk estaba más gris y frio, acompañado de su hermana. El demonio Alextra también los veía a ambos hermanos cruzada de brazos recostada contra una pared.

"¿Y ese estúpido de mi hermano Zork donde esta cuando estoy a punto de morir?".-decía sonriendo.

"Lucha, puedes luchar".-le decía su hermana con ojos llorosos

"Eso hago, pero la muerte es algo natural, será una gran aventura a otra vida".-Alextra se acercó.

"Al diablo con las reglas, yo también soy rebelde".-tomo la mano de Junk pero luego una fuerte corriente eléctrica la tumbo contra el suelo inconsciente.

"Octomus pensó en todo, muy inteligente, cometí un error al tratar como hombre a un monstruo demoniaco."-dijo Junk.

De pronto la puerta voló y Laurie cayó dormida al suelo por un poder mental.

El hombre encapuchado se acercó la oscuridad cubría sus ojos y miro a Junk Hurk.

"Dark Star".-exclamo y trato de levantarse pero le dolor se lo impidió, no podía ver su rostro y al parecer usaba una máscara por lo que sería imposible identificarlo luego, era listo.-"¿Qué haces aquí…?"

"La cura para el virus de Octomus, creada en base a datos que mis siervos consiguieron de una reunión con el".-mostraba un líquido enfrascado en una botella, usaba un modificador de voz para no ser reconocido.-"Porque si alguien va a matarte seré yo y en el noble campo de batalla, nadie más lo hará mi viejo amigo"

De un golpe que le dio Dark Star a Junk Hurk lo noqueo dejándolo inconsciente.

Alextra estaba despertando y miro que Dark Star le dio le frasco.

"La cura para Junk Hurk, nunca lo aceptara de mi".-el angel caído le miro y tomo la cura.

"¿Porque lo hiciste?".-le pregunto.

"Porque él es mi enemigo y no de Octomus, si alguien va a cavar con Hurk seré yo y nadie más"

En el Universo de Power Rangers.

La imagen se cerró.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?".-pregunto Xander confuso.

"A algunos hombres les mueve mucho la obsesión y la venganza Xander".-dijo Udonna.

"Pero ser salvado por tu enemigo mortal, eso si que no me lo esperaba".-comentaron Vida y Daniel.

¿Qué pasara ahora con Octomus y Damian? ¿Este cambio de perspectiva de villano y héroe con respeto afectara la noción de los rangers?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	28. Chapter 28

Revanchas y Un Asesinato.

Nota: algunos estilos son de Star Wars, como ya había dicho, Shien es usado por Anakin Skywalker y el Shii-Cho por lo que averigue es usado para los iniciados Jedi, aunque también lo usan personajes y Jedi maestro como Kit Fisto, uno de los tres Jedi que por cierto fue asesinado por el emperador. Solo Tommy y Junk saben que Antonio es un agente encubierto. Lo de que los satélites no sirvan en los lugares mágicos lo inspire en Harry Potter donde la magia interfiere con la electricidad. Aparición de un personaje especial de SPD. Una pequeña broma a Ben Tennyson, pero tengan en cuenta que Troby el segundo maestro de Junk podía viajar por las dimensiones y él ha viajado con su maestro.

Jayden y Deker luchaban en una playa, el día había comenzado bien para Jayden y fue a correr un poco, se detuvo a ver una puesta de sol y de pronto Dekier le ataco.

"¿Qué no puedo ver una puesta de sol sin que me fastidies Deker?".-Pregunto Jayden

"Ranger Rojo, no te dejare en paz hasta que luchemos solo quede uno de pie".-respondio Deker pateandole

De un golpe de espada Deker derribo a Jayden.

Mientras en el universo escudero.

"Ese maldito de Dark Star uso un disfraz será imposible reconocerlo en ese universo físicamente".-decía Junk Hurk

"Te salvo la vida hermanito".-decía Laurie.

"Escucha a tu hermana".-dijo Alextra.-"De cualquier manera ahí se ven valorianos, me da gusto que te recuperarás viejo amigo, que bueno que nuestra reunión no fue tan mala como aquella vez en Hawái"

El demonio desapareció despidiéndose.

"Junk que paso en Hawái".-le pregunto Laurie curiosa.

"Luego te explico".-dijo pensando en la pasado, pero su hermana capto las cosas.

"¿Ustedes son tuvieron…?"

En ese momento una imagen de Ji apareció en la pantalla.

"Ah Junk que bien que te encuentro, Kevin y Damian están ocupados rastreando a Octomus, Mia y Emily están en Marina Bay con tu sobrino Daniel, Deker está luchando con Jayden"

Junk miraba y fue hacia una mesa, sacando su espada electrificada.

"Lista pequeña para otra batalla".-dijo a su espada

"Junk ese hombre fue la causa de que perdieras la memoria, además ya sabemos que es inocente de esos ataques".-le decía su hermana.

"Hay algo en Deker que me intriga, su voluntad y obsesión hacia Jayden nunca había visto algo así, tal vez pueda ayudarlo a liberarse de esa maldición. Además ya lo había derrotado tuvo suerte de que cayera una viga en mi espalda nada más."

En El universo Power Rangers.

En la playa seguían luchando Deker y Jayden con gran determinación, había que tener cuidado de no cometer un descuido el cual significaría la muerte de uno de los dos luchaban sobre las rocas bien altas, habai que ser entrenado y experto para no caer.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas y se miraron, Deker tenía la ventaja de la experiencia en duelos de espada, el estilo de Jayden el más habitual se concentraba en enemigos múltiples pero un solo oponente podía descubrir sus puntos débiles en esa clase de ataques y estilos.

De una patada Deker arrojo a Jayden al agua.

("Un gran descuido, debo levantarme").-Jayden saco su espada del agua y miro que Deker le esperaba.

"No ataco oponentes desarmados".-le respondió casi sin mirarle.

"Jayden se acercó lentamente antes de atacar con gran rapidez y saltar por encima de Deker quien se dio la vuelta y bloqueo el golpe filoso.

"Consejo no es muy recomendable luchar con los pies o botas mojadas en la arena".-de un patada Deker derribo a Jayden.

Iba atacar de nuevo cuando una hoja electrificada se cruzó en el camino de su espada.

"Tú, te salve la vida en esa ocasión, si interfieres te matare sin vacilar".-con poco esfuerzo y casi sin fuerza Junk aparto la hoja de Deker y se quitó su gabardina.

"Que puedo decir soy un testarudo, pero esta vez no lo hare solo, Jayden".-le ayudo a levantarse.-"Es tu batalla yo solo voy a darte un apoyo adicional, démosle una paliza juntos, puedes seguirme el ritmo"

Jayden le miro y alzo su espada.

"Segundo Round".-dijo y los tres espadachines se miraron, en silencio esperando que uno hiciera un movimiento.

Fue Deker quien ataco al Ranger Rojo por delante mientras que Junk le ataco por detrás pero la magnífica habilidad en la esgrima de Deker pudo bloquear el golpe y los tres continuaron el duelo.

Mientras en el Bosque de Root Core.

Una nave en llamas hizo espantar a criaturas míticas para la mayoría de la gente y estaba oculto, Octomus había logrado volverá su dimensión usando un escudero mentalmente y luego lo mato, no esperaba que Damian Drue 2 le hubiera seguido y disparado a su nave, ahora estaba estaba recibiendo golpes del escudero que nada le hacían, de una bofetada al rostro le envio a chocar contra un árbol.

"Nunca te rindes escudero, eso me gusta".-disparo un rayo que chocó contra un disparo laser de una pistola la onda envió a volar más lejos al draconiano, Octomus prendió el sable de luz blanco que robo.-"Podría matarte fácilmente pero es divertido humillarlos con sus propios juegos de lucha".

"Espera veamos si puedes contra dos".-exclamo Daggeron en su modo del caballero Solaris.

Damián activo su propio sable y adopto el estilo Shien, basado en ataques brutales y cinéticos ambos chocaron las hojas varias veces mientras diversos seres mágicos se ocultaban en el círculo de llamas y violencia, pero miraban ya que no todos los días lo que parecía ser un humano le plantaba cara y le arruinaba los planes al ser mágico más perverso y horrible de este planeta. Mientras era ayudado por Daggeron.

Damián recibió una patada que le derribo contra el suelo y Daggeron un golpe que le empujo unos metros.

("Nuevamente su velocidad me toma por sorpresa, debo neutralizarlo").-pensaba Damián y esquivo un golpe de espada que corto una parte del suelo.

Sin sospechar nada La Mancha Dorada miraba la escena mientras sujetaba una especie de lanza misiles pero con varias modificaciones, en particular conectado a su cañón sónico, se comunicaba con alguien por radio. Antonio miraba no hace poco había ayudado a Trakeena a luchar con Leo y ahora estaba haciendo francotirador, pero era necesario ganarse la confianza de Lord Serrator. Además Octomus era un enemigo de los rangers místicos, el equivalente del señor del crimen nighlok Xandred, nadie lo extrañaría.

"Está seguro señor Serrator"

"Completamente, ese demonio casi acaba con nuestra operaciones y actúa por su cuenta, una pieza salida y mala es algo malo para la organización, pero como tal es reemplazable por otra. Además Grumm se ha incorporado, hazlo"

Mancha Dorada asintió y enfoco el arma.

Damián cambio al estilo Shii-Cho, intentando desarmar a Octomus pero recibió otro golpe.

"Hora del adiós".-un disparo enorme y amarillo se hizo presente, Damián estaba siendo sostenido por Daggeron y salieron corriendo.

El disparo conecto en la cabeza de Octomus y luego una explosión se vio, varios ríos de relámpagos rojos cubrieron el bosque y finalmente la luz se hizo presente.

Damián y Daggeron miraron al disiparse la luz y la explosión y se miraron.

"¿Quién rayos nos salvó?"

Había un pequeño hoyo que cubrió el lugar y de Octomus solo quedaba una calavera con filosos dientes.

"Damián a Daniel, comunícate con Andros, quiero una imagen satelital, ruidos, de personas en Root Core".-decía pero no tenía respuestas, miro a Daggeron.

"La magia interfiere con las ondas satelitales y eléctricas, los aparatos que usamos es tecnología la cual modificamos para que funcione con energía mágicas por eso es que los celulares o discos sirven…"

"Los satélites al no estar impulsados por magia no sirven aquí, bueno entonces que vigile la ciudad humana que hay aquí y el bosque, bordéenlo".-decía comunicándose y pateo un tronco.-"Maldita sea"

En el combate entre Junk, Jayden y Deker.

Junk recibió un corte que solo corto su camisa pero afortunadamente no su piel, Jayden recibió una patada y un corte largándole chispas. Estaban cerca de una pequeña cabaña de madera abandonada.

"Era mi camisa favorita".-exclamo y de un golpe envió a Deker contra la puerta de la casa, apago su espada y se sacó el resto de su camisa. Estiro las manos y miro a Deker.-"Tengamos una charla"

"Te quitaste tu arma, entonces yo debo hacer lo mismo".-Deker clavo su espada y se preparó dándole un golpe en el rostro a Junk pero este se lo regreso y le estrello la cabeza contra la ventana de la casa, Deker le dio una patada empujándole. Junk respondio con un codazo al rostro y aprovechando el impulso lo levanto estrellándole contra la puerta de la casa rompiéndola chocando contra una mesa.

Junk miro su comunicador y agarro su camisa rota.

"Jerry, Troby o quien sea envíen un equipo a recoger a un loco con espada deprisa…"

De pronto un ser humanoide apareció, parecía escamoso.

"Mi casa"

"¿Quién eres tú?".-pregunto Junk.

"Soy Piggy y no hace mucho arribe a este planeta soy…"

"Traigan agua y jabón. Por Favor"

De pronto Deker se levantó no dispuesto a aceptar la derrota.

"Cuidado".-afortunadamente Jayden le dio una patada derribándolo.

"Buen trabajo chico, eres mejor que ese arrogante de Ben Tennyson"

"¿Quién es?"

Junk le miro y le dijo.

"Después te explico, lo importaste es que venciste a Deker, ahora espósalo, lo envolveremos de regalo"

En la base de Lord Dark Star.

"Buen trabajo Lord Serrator, le advertimos a Octomus de no hacer nada por su cuenta y bueno nadie contradice mis órdenes, has hecho un buen trabajo, eres el líder de los nighlok, controlas la ciudad de los samurái y tienes dos organizaciones, Magizis y el Sindicato del Orden Oscuro a tus pies. Te prometí poder y lo he cumplido, pero es cuando contradicen mis planes que soy justo para darle a cada uno lo que le corresponde"

"Gracias maestro, tenemos el control ¿ahora qué?"

"Ha llegado la hora de llevar a acabo mi plan maestro: Exterminar a los Power Rangers y Escuderos por igual"

¿Qué traman Dark Star? ¿Descubrirán la verdad del asesinato de Octomus?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	29. Chapter 29

Un Trato.

Nota: No se preocupen por Octomus tengo algo planeado para él, pero será una sorpresa para Dark Star. Damian y el sensei son dos tipos fieles a las reglas, solo que para los escuderos matar es malo, solo en casos de emergencia como en guerra o batallas a muerte recurrirían a eso. Los Rangers Samurai matan nighlok. Los Místicos saben que a veces un enemigo que es imposible de matar hay que apresarlo, eso hicieron con Octomus y sus tropas.

Damian y Ji estaban hablando en la sede de los escuderos. Mientras que Daggeron y Chip lo acompañaban a Ji, Chip trataba de sacar bocadillos de una máquina.

"Es un nighlok debe ser exterminado".-dijo Ji.

"Pero también es un hombre".-dijo Damian mirando serio.

"Oigan no puedo conseguir una coca o unas papas de esta maldita cosa".-Damián le miro serio.

"Estamos hablando de temas importantes y a ti solo te importa la comida".-le pregunto en un tono atemorizante.

"Pues si".-Damian le disparo a la maquina con una pistola y el cristal se abrió cayendo mucha comida chatarra dejando atemorizado a Chip.-"Siéntete afortunado la casa invita"

"Estuvo cerca".-dijo Chip volviendo a su actitud alegre.

"De que hablas chico, falle apropósito".-Chip trago saliva este hombre no bromeaba.

"Deker es un nighlok, cuando un samurái se convierte en nighlok deja de existir".-decía Ji.

"¿Y lo van a matar por eso? qué hay de un juicio, sistema penal, así es como manejan todo ustedes, matando a sus enemigos, ¿y qué hay de las autoridades? Me parece que las Naciones Unidas y Congreso no han autorizado muchas de sus actividades, su líder Zordon no tenía ninguna autorización para hacer sus actividades. En resumen ustedes son, bueno la mayoría no todos fuerza del tiempo y velocidad luz entre otros, un grupo de vigilantes ilegales. La gente merece juzgar a este hombre por sus crímenes".-dijo el draconiano con ira en sus ojos.-"Porque me molesto con un tipo que nunca se ensuciado las manos en batalla, verdad gordo, apuesto que comes galletitas y tomas cerveza mientras tus tropas mueren en batalla."

"No es mi destino, eso le toca a ellos no a mi".-respondió.

"Mira a Daggeron él también es maestro de rangers y el pelea junto con ellos, así es como debe der un líder alguien que se preocupe por su gente".-Junk dijo entrando luego de ducharse.-"Además aquí encerrado no dañara a nadie, es preferible que este aquí, a que cause problemas por un tonta batalla con Jayden, además este hombre fue manipulado, no fue su culpa"

"Si ustedes no hacen lo que se debe lo haremos nosotros".-decía le mentor.

"Ok dame tu mano voy a saludarte".-le decía sonriendo.

Junk miraba a Damián y sabía lo que pasaría, le indico algo a Daggeron y ambos salieron a otro pasillo.

"¿Crees que debamos intervenir?".-le pregunto Daggeron.

"No, Damián siempre recurre a la violencia, Ji quiere exterminar a los nighlok y Damián encerrarlos, ven vamos a ver a Deker, he logrado desarrollar una cura para su condición"-le decía su amigo místico.

Damián miraba con ira a Ji. De pronto este sintió un dolor en la mano y se arrodillo de la fuerza que sentía.

"Este es mi universo, ustedes solamente son invitados, un montón de locos justicieros, si por mi fuera los metería a prisión de por vida por hacer justicia por mano propia. Los terrícolas y seres de su universo, puede que sean imbéciles para no darse cuenta pero detrás de todas esas armas y juguetitos, peligrosos por cierto, pero ustedes son unos cobardes ocultos detrás de una máscara, ustedes son genocidas que siguen las ordenes de un líder muerto cobarde que nunca se animó a luchar batallas".-le agarro la mano en forma de saludo y miraba la espada que tenía Ji apunto de sacar hace unos segundos.-"El arma te da valor, yo y Daggeron luchamos con Octomus, no recuerdo haberte visto en batalla, yo ni siquiera soy un power ranger. Así que esto es lo que vas a hacer, si quieres conservar todos tus miembros intactos, vas comportarte bien y respetar nuestras costumbres en mi universo o de lo contrario".-presiono más fuerte.-"Te mandare a volar hasta la casa de tu madre llorando de un solo golpe"

"Suéltame, por favor".-Damián sin esfuerzo lo soltó derribándolo en el suelo.

"Cobarde, no quiero volverte a ver cerca de mí, porque no responderé por lo que pase si a Deker le tocas un pelo.".-Damián agarro una lata de la maquina destruida y le miro.-"Ahí te ves mari cotas"

Ji miraba su mano y estaba dolorida.

En la sala de estar Junk y Deker se miraban, mientras Daggeron decidió volver a casa. Tenía una botella de agua. Curiosamente el samurái estaba tranquilo.

"Bueno como habrás escuchado, soy más compasivo que Damián, y créeme te conviene que sea yo tu guardián que él, comenzamos mal, pero me presento soy Junk Hurk miembro de los Escuderos Universales, un rebelde".-dijo saludándolo pero no hubo respuesta.-"No hablas, sabes dicen que hablar a veces es bueno, créeme yo soy serio, el tema es así, no queremos matarte, si permaneces aquí como nuestro invitado podemos darte inmunidad, un refugio"

"No voy a descansar hasta…"

"Hasta vencer al ranger rojo samurái bla bla, si lo que digas, solo en eso piensas, que hay de tu familia humana, tus hermanos, primos, no están preocupados por ti, yo sé lo que es estar obsesionado con alguien a quien no pienso mencionar, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo Deker es que yo no vivo perdiendo la vida gloriosa que tenga y que hay en idioteces".-decía y miraba a Deker.-"No es necesario que estés solo, escúchame tengo contactos con gente influyente de ambos universos, podríamos ayudarte"

Deker no respondió y Junk pensaba, que tipo tan amargo.

"Bueno Deker, hagamos un trato, escúchame, si yo te organizo una pelea, entre tú y Jayden Shiva, aquí te quedarías. Soy hombre de palabra, tu cumples y yo cumplo, Que dices".-decía Junk.

Deker le miro a los ojos y pensaba.

"Acepto".-Junk sonrió.

"Muy bien puedes ir a cualquier parte de este planeta dentro de dos días tendrás tu batalla, buena suerte amigo mío".-le decía yéndose.

Justo salía Junk, cuando Kevin miraba y esperaba.

("El mentor dijo que elimine a Deker y eso hare").-saco un arma pero por desgracia nunca llego a hacer nada, alguien le sujeto y lo coloco bien fuerte contra la pared, sintió un arma en su cabeza. Era el draconiano.

"Si quieres seguir ileso y sin heridas, aléjate de Deker, no estoy bromeando. No necesito, que dos locos justicieros nos vengan a decir cómo trabajar a nosotros, especialmente dos maricones asustados como tú y tu mentor cobarde".-le estrello la cabeza en la pared haciéndole sangrar.

"Ah mi cabeza"

"No llores, compórtate como hombre maricon, solo por un golpecito".-Damián salió no antes de decir.-"Si sabes lo que es bueno, te alejas de Deker"

Kevin salió rápido corriendo.

"Fuiste un poco duro con ellos"-decía Junk apareciendo cerca suyo.

"Tienen que aprender a enfrentar golpes, no son más que un montón de maricones y nenitas asustadas estos llamados samurái, los únicos que me caen bien son el tal Jayden y Deker, si ese Ji quiere seguir cuerdo más vale que no haga nada".-respondió.-"¿Quieres pelear conmigo?"

Junk pensó y dijo.

"Bueno no tengo nada para hacer, pero por favor no seas tan duro"

¿Deker y Jayden libraran una gran batalla? ¿Podrá Deker ganar?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	30. Chapter 30

Conversación.

Nota: pensé que podría hacer ver lo honorable de Deker y como tal supongo que es bueno con las damas.

Laurie estaba cargando libros mientras que Deker le ayudaba a llevarlos.

"Permítame ayudara señorita Drue 2".-se ofrecio amablemente.

"Oh no, yo puedo señor Deker".-le respondio amablemente.

"Insisto, no sería un caballero si no lo hiciera".-Laurie de mala gana accedió.

Mientras Junk y Damian miraban detrás siguiéndolos, habían tenido una sesión de entrenamiento y Damián le derribo de nuevo.

"Ah, sí que eres duro en el combate eres el amo, yo solo soy el hábil en la investigación"-le decía adolorido.

"Sabes, no entiendo, según los samurái rangers es malo, pero aquí está siendo amable".-le decía su amigo curioso.-"En tanto que no coquetee con mi esposa claro esta"

"Los samurái originalmente eran guerreros honorables, sirvieron durante mucho tiempo a los Gobiernos de Asia, en especial Japón, a pesar de que son los amos del Kendo y la espada japonesa, por así decirlo, son expertos en el combate mano a mano el Jiujitsu, del que luego se originó el derivado conocido como Judo, ellos se caracterizaban por ser muy honorables, nunca atacaban guerreros desarmados, ni mujeres embarazadas, viejos y niños porque iba contra su código y reglas. Por supuesto, de tanto en tanto alguno que otro samurái se pasaba de lista y el castigo era la muerte. He estado en Japón antes y aprendí mucho de sus costumbres y cultura, aunque me resulta difícil su idioma".-le decía a su amigo.-"Ya no hay samurái realmente en nuestro universo, lo único que se conserva es su arte de esgrima Kendo"

"Vaya eso lo explica, en si Deker representa a la vieja guardia".-comento Damián.-"Por cierto como vas con tu apuesta con Deker"

"Se lo prometí y lo cumpliré, pero quiero que sea más divertido el duelo, televisado".-decía riéndose.

"Supongo que vamos a visitar a tu hermano, en el consejo galáctico".-decía Damián.

En el universo ranger.

Marina Bay.

Daniel paseaba con las dos rangers.

"No deberíamos ir a ver lo que paso".-decía Mía

"Oigan, chicas tranquilas, vamos a ser todo con calma, después de todo no puedo estar con dos hermosas mujeres".-decía Daniel.

"Vamos guapo".-decían ambas chicas llevándose.

"¿A dónde?".-pregunto.

"De compras"

Daniel pensaba y se acordaba cuando iba con su madre.

"Oh NOOOOO"

Carter estaba en el hospital. A la Noche.

De pronto abrió y Dark Shieldhlok apareció. Había solo dos enfermeras en los pasillos. Una de ellas con rasgos asiáticos miraba a los recién nacidos.

"Listo para unirte a la fuerza ranger rojo".-alzo su espada de luz amarilla pero cuando abrió la sabana un sable de luz azul bloqueo el golpe.

"Sorpresa, ahora chicas".-las dos enfermeras se transformaron y la ranger rosa y amarilla samurái aparecieron.

"Carter está en un lugar seguro".-decía Emily a Daniel.

Dark Shieldhlok sonrió.

"Muy buena jugada escudero, si peleamos la policía vendrá y algunos de los pacientes pueden salir heridos, por hoy me voy pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Adiós damas".-decía reverenciándose ante las rangers.

La pared exploto en uno de los pasillos, los héroes miraron y al siguiente instante el guerrero oscuro ya no estaba.

"Escapo".-decían los tres.

Mientras en la sede de Dark Star.

Lord Dark Star miraba a Lord Serrator.

"Bueno, este escudero Daniel, es bueno, al principio, lo confieso, lo subestime un poco creyendo que era inexperto, pero ha logrado estar algunos pasos por delante de mis soldados, tiene la habilidad de investigación de su tío y es un luchador muy hábil. Lord Dark Shieldhlok es un nighlok creado con un disco con las artes magizis y escudero de lucha, por lo que conoce cada truco que conocían los más grandes luchadores de mi universo, Daniel Drue 2 se ha posicionado en batalla en dos ocasiones y burlarse de el con tácticas infantiles. Si no puedo tener a Junk Hurk y a Damian Drue 2 como aprendices, entonces su sucesor al ser más joven y corromperle puede ser aún más útil. Porque desperdiciar una vida, cuando puede ser usada para servirme a mí. Dime Mike ¿estás listo para una batalla grande?"

"Si maestro".-dijo y cuando partió Lord Serrator comento.

"No le será fácil enfrentarse a un verdadero escudero como Drue 2".-decia algo curioso.

"No importa, la utilidad de Mike ha llegado a su fin y si Daniel lo mata, de cualquier manera ganare un nuevo escudero tan listo como Junk Hurk y tan determinado en batalla como Damián Drue 2."

¿Podrá Mike derrotar a Daniel? ¿ y el hermano de Junk accederá a lo que planea hacer?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	31. Chapter 31

Lord Dark Star Contra Octomus.

Un Duelo de Señores Oscuros.

En la Casa Blanca de Noche.

No había guardias curiosamente, un guardia estaba solo montando guardia y cuando se fueron todos, adquirió otra forma.

Lord Dark Star estaba descansando cuando una poderosa niebla fue emergiendo hasta llegar a donde estaba el valoriano.

"Jajá, hora de ajustar cuentas".- pero su golpe solo dio contra la cama, le poderoso Lord Magizi había saltado y saco dos espada de luz rojas.

"Jajá, sentí tu presencia pocos días, una gran ira idéntica a la tuya, escapaste a toda velocidad y usaste una calavera creada con magia para disfrazar tu sobrevivencia, firmaste tu propia sentencia, nunca he sido derrotado en batalla".-Octomus ataco con una espada roja de metal, que Lord Dark Star contuvo antes de girar y bloquear otro golpe de la hoja.

Octomus se vio lanzado contra un estante de libros de una patada.

"Mientras estuve en prisión, me la pase entrenando, Jajá y estudiando".-usando su poder mental Octomus fue arrastrado por todo el estante causando que varios libros cayeran.-"Una lástima, los libros son conocimiento, pero claro un tipo como tú no puede comprenderlo, verdad escoria. Oh mira vamos a jugar Jajá"

Con solo un movimiento de su mano derecha Octomus cayó al suelo a los pies de Lord Dark Star quien salto esquivando un rayo, los tentáculos de Octomus atraparon al Maestro de los Magizis.

"Te tengo".-Lord Dark Star miraba y sonreía, puso sus manos en uno de los tentáculos y al siguiente instante una electricidad gigantesca que envió a Octomus volando fuera hasta aterrizar en el pasillo principal.

Lord Dark Star miraba desde un valcon listo para saltar.

"Podemos con este simple juego cuando quieras bestia asquerosa, como siempre he dicho, si quieres matar bien a alguien debes hacerlo tú mismo".-dijo y bajo al salón, que estaba en nieblas productos del poder de Octomus.

"Pues ahora deberás luchar contra dos".-Octomus ataco mientras una copia suya se unía al pleito, Dark Star cambio su velocidad y contuvo tres golpes girando acrobáticamente mientras pateaba a uno de ellos contra una columna.

"Eres un tonto, a los escuderos y magizis nos entrenan para poder luchar sin tener que usar nuestra vista desde que somos jóvenes".-decía mientras bloqueaba cada golpe de espada pero no esperaba ser embestido contra una columna.

"Pues podrás tener mucho entrenamiento, pero al ser un demonio puedo moverme por la oscuridad".-Octomus uso su velocidad mágica y ataco con la espada pero Lord Dark Star salto usando la columna para impulsarse y lanzo al aire uno de sus sables, el doble de Octomus salto intentando agarra la espada pero Lord Dark Star uso su poder mental para empujarlo contra el otro Octomus, al mismo tiempo que una parte de la columna caía dividida en dos.

Pero lo que sorprendía era que esa parte se mantenía en el aire.

Lord Dark Star apago uno de los sables pero mantuvo uno en guardia.

"No llegue hasta donde estoy sin pelear, y dado que seguí practicando con mis nuevos estudiantes, mis poderes aumentaron".-Un Octomus apareció por detrás pero moviéndose muy rápido Lord Dark Star le clavo la espada directo en el cerebro.

"Los humanos, los creían inmortales e invencibles demonios, pues si es así. ¿Entonces porque es posible matarlos?".-le pregunto a la copia al mismo tiempo que electrocutaba a los otros dos con solo un dedo, la energía azul eléctrica quedo en el cuerpo del demonio.-"Solo estoy usando un 25 % del poder de mi rayo, si quisiera podría destrozar este lugar con mi mente y lo haré, a su debido tiempo"

"Yo soy el único que voy conquistar al universo".-exclamo Octomus y ataco obligando al magizia defenderse usando sus poderes para aumentar la fuerza física, intercambiando golpes con Octomus, el golpeaba en los puntos vitales del cuerpo y al caer por detrás de rodillas Octomus cayo derribado.-"Muere"

Octomus lanzo una enorme descarga roja de energía que chocó contra un eléctrica azul, a su vez impulsada por telekinesia y las espadas los sables redirigieron la corriente.

"AGHHHHHHHHH".-Octomus grito ante el golpe del rayo al cerebro.

"Los demonios son débiles si se les ataca en el cerebro, eres bueno manipulando gente Octomus, pero hay una gran distinción entre fortalezas y debilidades entre el combate y el engaño. Y soy el amo del combate de espadas, al que conocen como Deker los samurái es solo una hormiga comparado conmigo. Puedo matarlo fácilmente, ya que los he estudiado sin descanso."-lanzo otra descarga y por un instante un esqueleto se vio en Octomus.-"Jajá, ¿Por qué gritas? Si esto es solo una sesión de masajes, pero si querías sentir pinchazos solo tenías que pedírmelo. Yo no tengo un límite en mis poderes Octomus. Yo soy la Justicia en persona"

"Mátame, vamos deja entonces que tu odio venga hacia mí en un solo y certero golpe".-en respuesta recibió una nueva descarga.

"No, como dije antes, porque desperdiciar una vida cuando puede ser usada para servirme a mí, tu serás parte de mi gran y glorioso experimento. Me pregunto si un ser mágico reaccionara bien ante métodos científicos. No lo sé, Pero lo averiguaremos Jajá".-soltó una descarga que ilumino el salón entero, un grito sordo se escuchaba mientras Octomus se asfixiaba y un poder mental le tacaba por dentro.

"Jaja, a ver demonio ¿asi que querias matarme? Bueno, pero puedo asegurarte que vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos"

¿Qué tan poderoso es realmente Dark Star? ¿Y que planea hacer con Octomus?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	32. Chapter 32

Un Gran Justiciero.

Nota: un pequeño encuentro entre Cazadores y Escuderos. El abuelo de Dean y Sam, quien como sabrán en la temporada 6 trabaja para Crowley. En esta temporada Sam no tenía su alma, por eso Junk habla de más maquina que hombre.

Damian , Junk, Kevin y Jayden ingresaban por los pasillos del consejo galáctico, buscando a Zork Hurk, pero vieron que estaba todo destruido y lleno de destrozos.

"¿Qué paso aquí?".-pregunto Damián, Junk saco un aparato detector de energía y se levantó.

"Demonios, no creo que sea Alextra, La CIA y el FBI estaban investigando a John Milton en Nueva York, mi hermano es el enlace entre la comunidad de galáctica y el gobierno de la Tierra, escuche en las noticias que había ido a una reunión de negocios, también según mi amiga había cazadores".-Junk se levantó y miro.-"Es posible que haya sido una trampa, Crowley trabaja para Milton o son socios. Escuche que está capturando a líderes sobrenaturales intentando abrir el Purgatorio"

"Así que a la Tierra".-pregunto Damián., preocupado por esto.

En el pasado los cazadores eran unos asesinos sin control alguno de la Tierra, se necesitó a todo el ejército de escuderos para detenerlos, ellos pensaban que todo lo no humano debía ser asesinado. Los Escuderos Universales acabaron con ellos, pero algunos escaparon.

"Muy Bien".-dijeron ambos rangers.

Nueva York.

En un Departamento.

En una habitación.

Dean y Sam miraban ya que habían intentado averiguar más de lo que tramaba Crowley pero ahora miraban como este hombre. En realidad, habían venido como guardias del embajador, ya que les había prometido que serían liberados.

"Muy bien extraterrestre, que tratos hacías con ese demonio."

"Espera, Campell, esta desarmado, no es digno matar a un inocente y que yo sepa no ha dañado a nadie"

"Míralo Dean, puede parecer humano pero es un monstruo y los monstruos son malos"

"Vete al demonio, no voy a hablar con gente incivilizada, he oído hablar de ustedes Sam Champell, no sé si sabían que hay tratos con el gobierno terrestre"

"Cállate hijo de perra, tu eres un anormal, un fenómeno, que tratos tenías con Milton"

"Ya te lo dije tonto sin cerebro".-de pronto recibió un disparo en la pierna.

A diferencia de su hermano Junk, Zork no era un luchador y miraba la herida en la pierna.

"Muy bien ya que no podemos conseguir algo de ti, fenómeno Sam…"

Un portal se abrió y cuatro hombres saltaron.

Damián sacó una pistola la cual de un disparo derribo a los cazadores.

Uno golpeo al cazador conocido como Campell.

"Los voy a acabar, ningún otro ser será sacrificado por ustedes cazadores".-saco su espada electrificada y ataco chocando con una mesa que el cazador uso para protegerse.-"Toda especie tiene derecho a existir"

"Eres un fenómeno como todos los monstruos y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que mates a inocentes".-Junk pateo al cazador quien agarro un fierro y ataco pero Junk bloqueo el golpe.

"La libertad y el derecho a la vida es un derecho de todos, y mientras yo viva no dejare que sigan matando criaturas una tras otra, incluso matando a humanos como ustedes, solo porque son diferentes".-con un golpe derribo y noqueo a un cazador.-"en nombre de la justicia, responderán por sus crímenes"

Junk recibió una patada y se cubrió oculto detrás de una mesa de las balas.

"Junk, ya desarmamos a estos cazadores".-decia Kevin.

"Bien usen el portal y llévense a Zork, yo luchare contra estos psicópatas".-decía y los rangers y Damián asintieron.

"Nadie se va a ningún lado".-decía el anciano calvo.-("Crowley a un los necesita")

Junk agarro una fuente y salto cubriéndose de balas.

"Nadie será asesinado por ustedes, por la justicia voy a derrotarte".-Junk le dio un golpe a Samuel Campell y le puso la espada en la cara.-"No permitiré que más muertes a manos de Crowley ocurran, dile a tu señor que deje en paz a Dean y Sam Whinchester, que deje en paz a los seres humanos y no humanos y que si quiere pelear aquí lo espero. Eres un cobarde portando una pistola contra un indefenso"

"A veces es necesario escudero".-decía el cazador.-"Tu y tu amiga demonio, son unos niños ingenuos"

"Solo porque son ángeles caídos o alienígenas voy a desconfiar de otros, personas como ustedes impiden el progreso de la sociedad. Hicimos bien en haberlos derrotando a todos ustedes. Y para que lo sepan no son los únicos que sufren. Si se preocupan tanto por la humanidad, dejen la violencia y hagan alianzas y tratados con los seres sobrenaturales. He vivido más que tu Campell en batalla, en guerras que ni te imaginas y he visto como gente sin corazón mataba a niños, mujeres y ancianos solo porque eran diferentes. Ríndete"

"Jamás fenómeno".-le decía el viejo al valoriano.

"No me dejas opción".-Samuel cerro los ojos y al abrirlos vio como tenía una herida en una brazo y su camisa estaba cortada y ropa de un solo corte.

"Eso se llama segunda oportunidad, quieres hacer algo útil. Pues léele a los ciegos, dar hogar a los huérfanos, ayuda a los necesitados y tal vez puedas disfrutar la vida que el destino quiso darte de vuelta. Somos mortales todos incluidos yo".-decía mirándole a los ojos con una mirada de acero.-"tú has matado incluso a los de tu especie por interponerse en tu camino, ya pagaste una vez por tus delitos, ahora trata de buscar una mejor vida"

Todos miraban los rangers, Damián y los cazadores Whinchesters, un gran justiciero hablaba.

"Debería golpearlo"

"Deán a veces las palabras son buenas más que los puños"

Damián resoplo y miro a Deán.

"Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Deán, vamos a golpearlo"

Junk volvía donde estaba el portal y miro a Dean y Sam.

"Me da gusto encontrar cazadores con honor en batalla, he seguido sus acciones. Dean has comprendido a través de mucho que hay criaturas indefensas y Sam siempre has buscado un medio diplomático, aunque lamento que tus acciones últimamente sean más de una maquina que de un hombre. Pueden venir con nosotros, hay un duelo de espadas que vera en toda la galaxia"

Dean y Sam se miraron. Dean pensaba un tipo académico y listo como Sam sin duda alguna ya estaba pensando en que este escudero era un tipo ideal, pero Dean le gustaba mas el estilo del otro escudero agresivo. Solo dijo.

"¿Hay chicas bonitas?"

Damián y Junk sonrieron. Damian dijo

"Claro porque no, pero si le dicen a mi esposa, los mato a todos ustedes".

"Me agradas escudero, dime te gusta pelea…"

"Claro".

Damian y Dean continuaron hablando.

Junk miro a Sam.

"Siempre es así tu hermano"

"No tienes idea, ya avise a la policía"

"Buen trabajo"

Todos se fueron hablando del lugar, especialmente Junk y Sam.

Alguien entro en la habitación.

"Bueno, Dark Star sí que ha causado que se reúnan héroes de distintos universos, pero no soy rival para el en poder e intelecto. Afortunadamente, agregar a Dean y Sam al club de Hurk, es más que suficiente. Después de todo Dark Star no lo escogió al azar como su aprendiz una vez, Junk Hurk es la reencarnación de un arcángel llamado Salkry el dios y creador de todos los valorianos. Y Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que logren matar a Dark Star y yo le quitare la llave del vortex del purgatorio a este arcángel extraterrestre"

¿Qué planes tiene el demonio con respecto a Dark Star y Junk Hurk? ¿Creen que Junk Hurk tenga razón sobre los cazadores?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	33. Chapter 33

La Calma Antes de la Tormenta.

Nota: no hago nada sin un plan, de hecho Junk Hurk trajo a Dean y Sam para enseñarle a los rangers samurái, la diferencia entre los luchadores contra monstruos que luchan para sobrevivir y los que luchan para ganar. Y de paso quiere darles una llave al purgatorio que la tenía.

Había varios espectadores mirando un duelo, el acero chocaba, varios luchadores de los escuderos miraban el duelo entre Jayden y Deker, muchos samurái (rangers). Estaba prohibido usar poderes solo la habilidad en combate de Kendo.

"Si Jayden aplástalo".-decía Kevin.

"Enséñale quien eres".-exclamo Emily

Mientras Ji, Tommy Oliver, Junk Hurk, Damian Drue 2 y los Whinchesters hablaban.

"Aquí esta una llave al purgatorio".-dijo Junk dándole un dispositivo electrónico.-"Crowley intento varias veces quitarme la llave, él quiere las almas para poder tener el poder de controlar tanto la Tierra como el infierno, el cielo y el purgatorio, según la leyenda Dios desterró a gran cantidad de los criminales sobrenaturales más peligrosos del universo, por temor a que dañaran a los humanos y seres que recién aparecían, sus creaciones, el Leviatán se dice que fue arrojado por Dios en persona a ese lugar. Nosotros desciframos una fisura que con mucha investigación y estudio científico nos permitió acceder ahí. Confió en ustedes, hace mucho que los observo, han demostrado su valor y voluntad de sobreponerse ante el mal"

"Gracias señor valoriano".-decía Sam, Dean miraba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba el duelo de espadas de Deker y Jayden.

En su opinión el estilo de violencia de los rangers era insuficiente para acabar con los monstruos. Eran un montón de niños que se les dio el poder y jugaban con sus enemigos, héroe o villano, que tonterías su padre les entreno para poder combatir y proteger a personas inocentes de monstruos que mataban sin piedad a la gente, no hacían planes estúpidos y decirle esos planes a niños traumados y vestidos en piyama.

Además pensaba, seguro que cuando uno de ellos moría, eran enterrados como un héroe nacional o soldado. En cambio su padre fue tratado como psicópata ex marine del ejército de los estados unidos, y ellos tuvieron que fingir su muerte para evitar ser capturados de las autoridades que ni sabían lo que enfrentaban. Apostaba que los demonios y ángeles, híbridos dominaban el poder político humano, pero no todos eran tan malos y tan tontos. Si Crowley había hecho un montón de cosas, pero durante el año pasado les ayudo a detener a Lucifer el arcángel más poderoso de la historia luego de su hermano Miguel, no era tan tonto como sus colegas del inframundo "Si Lucifer odiaba a los humanos por considerarlos imperfectos, qué pensaría de los demonios que son corruptos en su totalidad". El tipo buscaba poder, según Bobby muchos demonios menores eran solo humanos, más bien fantasmas que luego de estar inmersos en el infierno se convertían en demonios, si eso es cierto casi todos los demonios de su planeta fueron humanos criminales, bandidos que querían poder.

Pero los Ángeles tampoco eran buenos, salvo por Gabriel, Castiel y Anna los demás estaban locos, seguían las instrucciones de un líder desaparecido hace ya miles de años en el pasado, Miguel respetaba a los humanos porque a si los dictaban las reglas de Dios, pero Rafael y Uriel eran dos locos que querían dominar al universo, Dean pensaba si fuera un dios les haría entrar en razón a golpes. Curioso era el hecho que los 4 arcángeles primeros podían hacer lo que quisieran, ellos podían decidir sus vidas mientras que los ángeles veían en blanco y negro al universo. Lucifer eligió oponerse a Dios, Gabriel eligió unirse a la humanidad y Rafeal eligió creer que Dios había muerto.

En fin estos rangers eran...

"Un montón de payasos en trajes, leí tu mente amigo tal vez no sea tan hábil como Junk Hurk o Troby en poderes mentales, pero se lo suficiente".-le decía Damián cruzado de brazos apoyado contra una pared.-"Pido disculpas, pero tú y yo somos hombres de acción Dean, pasamos por años de entrenamiento, estudio, combates y todo por hacer lo correcto mientras que unos payasos sin nada más que un juego en su mente toman la lucha contra criminales sobrenaturales como un juego de niños. Pero mira a Jayden y Deker"

Ambos miraron ambos luchadores estaban forcejeando entre ellos, había fuego en sus ojos, determinación, de no darse por vencidos de un movimiento Deker derribo a Jayden.

"Recoge tu arma, te enfrentare en duelo de espadas, no en el suelo".-le decia.

"Con gusto".-Jayden se levantó y ataco, ambos estaban dando giros con la espada y chocando varias veces.

Damian y Dean miraban.

"Ellos son como nosotros, a diferencia de los otros rangers a Jayden y Deker no les importa la lucha contra monstruos, ellos quieren probarse en batalla, solo con un ser igual en capacidades pueden medirse".-decían los dos guerreros al mismo tiempo.

Junk Hurk hablaba con Sam.

"Sam, sé que has pasado por mucho, te comprendo eres el recipiente de Lucifer y tu hermano de Miguel, pero a diferencia de esos ángeles, ustedes hicieron a un lado ese juego de ajedrez y tú te sacrificaste arrojándote al abismo con Lucifer y Miguel, salvaste al universo, quizás Dios lo tenía pensado así, queriendo demostrar que a pesar de que somos imperfectos a diferencia de los inmortales podemos salir adelante".-decía Junk.

"Es cierto es una actitud digna de un ranger, mírame yo una vez estuve poseído y controlado por Rita y aun así trabaje mucho para progresar y ahora soy uno de los mejores rangers de la historia".-decía Tommy Oliver.-"El problema de esos seres es que se creen perfectos, pero todos somos mortales"

"Ustedes que saben".-intervino Dean dirigiéndose a Tommy.-"Ustedes luchan con monstruos idiotas, nuestros enemigos no son tontos, son astutos, enfrentamos la realidad y luchamos por sobrevivir, cuando ustedes se han preocupado por digamos los delincuentes comunes, la contaminación, a diferencia de ustedes nosotros sabemos que no siempre estaremos ahí luchando con monstruos"

"Esa no es nuestra labor".-intervino Ji.-"Es deber de los rangers"

"Son niños, no es justo que les quiten su juventud para que peleen y mueran en batalla, según se eso fue lo que paso con sus padres, Que les dice, que no terminen igual".-decía Deán.-"Bobby se encargó de nosotros después de la muerte de nuestro padre y no siempre se ha quedado sentado, tomando te, el lucho junto con nosotros"

Junk Hurk intervino.

"Deán, no todos pueden luchar contra el crimen, hay distintas maneras de hacerlo, como ayudar a dar un ejemplo menos violento, la justicia es distinta para cada cultura".-decía tranquilamente.

"Sabes cuál es tu problema gran escudero, es que eres compasivo en el interior donde cuenta para un asesino experto, eres un cobarde".-le decía Whinchester.-"Cuantas veces tuviste la oportunidad de matar a tus enemigos y les vomitaste discursos tontos"

"Pero mate a Mesogog".-le respondió.

"Según nos contaste, lo dejaste enterrado en los escombros y él se estaba transformando, a lo mejor solo lo enterraste, pero en algún momento, saldrá a luchar y matar inocentes".-se dirigió a Tommy.-"Y entonces niño en piyama deberás decidir entre dispararle realmente o dejar que siga matando gente".

"Entonces lo detendré como debe hacerse".-decía Tommy.

"Y si fuera el caso de que Mesogog logro realmente sobrevivir y solo quedo enterrado bajo tierra, me alegro, porque le me uso pero a su vez el quedo atrapado en una cárcel de escombros, le toco lo que le correspondía por toda una vida de crímenes, ustedes se vieron obligados a arrestar y encarcelar a Lucifer cuando no tenían otra opción"-decía Junk Hurk hablando con firmeza. Ante esto Deán se vio cayado por primera vez.-"Es cierto yo quizás no he pasado por lo que tú has pasado, tal vez sería como tu si fuera de esa manera, pero no lo soy, no busco lo malo de la gente. Porque crees que una amiga mía, es un ángel o mitad demonio, porque es una criatura diferente voy a juzgarla. Todos tenemos algo bueno y algo malo, depende de nosotros al final elegir lo que haremos con nuestras acciones".-Junk Hurk se marchaba"

En ese momento Jerry entro en la habitación.

"Disculpe maestro Damián, pero capturamos al criminal Kered volviendo a esta dimensión".-dijo le joven escudero.

Damián sonrió y le miro a su amigo Junk. Apretó bien sus manos.

"Nunca me gustó tanto hacer el papeleo como ahora".-exclamo Damián.

Junk miro a Sam y Dean.

"Muy bien, la llave ya está a salvo, vuelvan a casa.".-les dijo tomando un rostro serio.

Tommy, Ji, Hurk y Damián ingresaron a un cuarto. Los hermanos miraron y por curiosidad los siguieron.

Kered estaba sentado en la silla. Damián furioso se le acerco, Junk dijo a todos: "Por favor detrás del vidrio"

"¿Así que no vas a hablar?"

"Yo no delato a mis clientes, código de trabajador".-decía listo para luchar.

Kered le dio un golpe a Damián quien se acomodó el cuello.

"No debiste hacerlo".-sin previo aviso Damián tomo un golpe de Kered y con un movimiento lo estrello contra el techo de la habitación, Kered se recuperó y estrello sin esfuerzo a Damián contra la ventana de la habitación, Damián sujeto los puños de Kered llenos de energía eléctrica.

"No lo haces mal para un no iniciado en el combate real, espadachín".-le decía, Damián se impulsó con un pie contra la pared y estrello contra la mesa de interrogatorio rompiéndola, recibió un golpe en la cara que le hizo a un lado.

Agarro una silla partiéndosela a Kered en la cabeza pero soporto el golpe y le dio un certero golpe a Damián, este se levantó y usando su telekinesia incrusto a Kered en l pared y le coloco una espada en el cuello.

"Te reuniste con un terrorista llamado Grumm del otro universo, ¿Por qué?"

"Pronto lo averiguaran, ser capturado solo es la parte bonita de la tormenta, 10,9 , 8,7,…"

Junk Hurk y Tommy Oliver miraban.

"¿El torneo?"

Junk Hurk tomo un altavoz.

"Abandonen el lugar, rápido ahora"

"3, 2, 1"

Mientras en el duelo.

Deker y Jayden estaban dándose golpes de espada y bloqueándose parecía una charla de espadas, cuando las puertas volaron y varias explosiones se oyeron.

Y varios según parecía Xandred en forma de tropa aparecían, y una pantalla surgió con un encapuchado.

"Yo solo quería hacer el bien, pero a los líderes del consejo galáctico les preocupaba que usara mi intelecto para el mal, me hicieron a un lado, me humillaron a quienes considere mis hermanos, pues es hora de que paguen por sus pecados. Mátenlos a todos, que no quede ninguno vivo".-decía el encapuchado y los Xandred clones apuntaron con rayos de energía.

"Escuderos".-decían Junk y Damian.

"Rangers".-exclamaron Ji y Tommy Oliver.

"Vamos a luchar por nuestras vidas"

¿Qué deparara al grupo? ¿Podran salir de esta?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	34. Chapter 34

El Comienzo de la Purga Ranger.

Nota: esto pasa en simultáneo que en el anterior capitulo, un día después. Tommy y los dinos, incluido Trent están en el universo escudero. En cuanto al parecido, bueno es un clon de Trent y nunca lo vimos sin su casco, porque físicamente no seria idéntico.

Lord Dark Star miraba a Octomus en la mesa de operaciones y sonreía. Y miro a Zordon.

"Tu energía Octomus está contaminando la de Zordon, eres como un veneno para él, a diferencia de Dark Specter yo no tengo ningún interés en convertir en combustible a Zordon ni hacerlo esclavo él va a perecer junto con sus seguidores".-Lord Dark Star lanzo una descarga de sus rayos al tubo donde estaba Zordon.

"Lo que haces debe parar Drax Ur".-le decía.

"Ya hace rato deje esa identidad, como Lord Dark Star yo soy poderoso, tu sabes de identidades secretas Zordon".-intensifico la descarga.

"Agh".

Lord Dark Shieldhlok

"Parece ser que Serrator llego, al mismo tiempo que Daniel sin ningún inconveniente, es hora de los preparativos para un gran espectáculo. Dile a Mike que se prepare para otro ataque, tengo al mejor para un escudero".-salió de la habitación y se sacó su capucha.

Daniel miraba había sido invitado a hablar con Max Drurk el nuevo presidente, sobre los temas que han surgido. Se había enterado de un posible atentado

Mientras en la Casa Blanca.

"Ah Mike, no esperaba tan pronto".-decía y sonreía mientras activaba una grabadora valoriana. Mike y el dino ranger clon blanco estaban enfrente de él.

"He seguido sus planes y entrenamiento, me he hecho más fuerte, podre derrotar al sensei y tomar su puesto".-sin que Mike supiera Lord Dark Star estaba sacando una de sus espadas, el juego había terminado, un sacrificio debía hacerse.

"Muy bien ahora exterminaremos a los rangers".-decía el dino ranger clon.

"Muy bien herramienta tu utilidad ha terminado".-un filo carmesí se activó y una espada de luz roja brillaba.-"Me has sido muy útil clon y lamento lo que debo hacer Mike déjame y pelea con Daniel.".-con una velocidad sobrehumana y con gran fuerza la espada choco contra el pecho del dino ranger.

Daniel no esperaba lo que se encontró a Mike.

"Tú sabíamos que había un espía pero no sabíamos quién era".-saco su espada de luz azul y ataco chocando con el arma de Mike y continuaron llegando poco a poco a la habitación donde estaba Lord Dark Star.

"Tu caída será mi ascenso a los Magizis".-le dio una patada al escudero pero recibió un golpe y terminaron entrando a donde estaba el nuevo presidente.-"Yo los espié, los manipule y envié información para todos esos ataques y que perecieran muchos"

"Te hare pagar".-decía Daniel

Ambos chocaron sus armas pero la experiencia de Daniel en la espada de luz y artes de escudero le permitieron derribar a Mike.

Le coloco una espada sobre el cuello.

"Bien, muy bien Daniel, muy bien, Jajá".-se reía y ahora miraba a Mike.-"Ahora mátalo".-Mike le miraba atentamente a su maestro.-"Matalo"

"No debo hacerlo".-decia el escudero dudándolo.

"Es peligroso dejarlo vivir Daniel, esta clase de criminal solo sirve para hacer el mal y alentar la violencia a personas. Tengo una grabación espía."

Una voz se escuchó (alterada con avanzada tecnología valoriana)

"Ahora he acabado con cada uno de los enemigos y aliados de los rangers para usted, maestro Serrator, pronto los exterminaremos a todos".

Finalizo la grabación y Daniel miraba.

"Es demasiado arriesgado permitirle vivir".-usaba un poder mental en su voz.

"Te haré pagar miserable. Haaa".-de un corte el cuerpo de Mike cayo inmóvil al suelo.

"No fue correcto".-decía Daniel.

"Es muy natural, el los engaño, tu querías vengarte, además era muy peligroso para dejarlo vivir. Lo que más temía joven escudero, se hizo realidad, los rangers se han vuelto en contra de la gente, planearon destruirnos".-decia mostrándole al ranger blanco.-"Mis guardias lo encontraron, me ataco Tren Mercer hijo del ex terrorista Mesogog/ Anton Mercer

"No puedo creerlo, los power rangers deben ser detenidos".-exclamo.

"Haremos que paguen por su traición, ve y acaba con Serrator en el mundo nighlok".-le decía Max.

"¿Qué pasara con Miranoi y los rangers espaciales".-pregunto.

"Me ocupare de ellos sin piedad".-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del gobernante.

Kao-35.

Grievous miraba a Lord Dark Star.

"General Grievous, los rangers no deben intervenir comience el ataque".-exclamo el holograma.

Las tropas de droides descendieron al planeta y un rayo destruyo un edificio.

Anbdros miraba como interminables droides aparecían.

En Miranoi.

"Comandante Grumm, no quiero interferencias, acabe con los power rangers y destruya los sables de quasar, no dejare que otros usen el maligno poder para impedir el progreso".-dijo el holograma.

"Jeje, me gustan tus ideas Lord Oscuro"

Miles de tropas trobianas atacaron el planeta.

En las dimensión de los tribunales, el maestro Troby quien se quedó a hablar con sus amigos empezó a sentir perturbaciones en varios lugares.

En la Tierra el Congreso y el Senado escuchaban muy atentamente, así como los líderes del mundo. Miles de imágenes con rangers atacando ciudades (Mike y el dino ranger clon). Y usando su poder para ver la galaxia redirigiéndolo a su voz y los líderes hablo.

"La rebelión y atentado de los power rangers hacia mi persona me dejo con impresión, pero es evidente que esto ya lo tenían planeado desde el inicio, un extraterrestre con el nombre Zordon llego a un acuerdo hace años con los miembros de la Alianza Unidad del Mal, ellos atacarían nuestras ciudades, mientras seguían engañándonos. Trajeron miles de enemigos súper poderosos, criminales y con cada batalla daban mucha destrucción y contaminación. Hablan de paz, pero hoy dejaron al descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones, la de usurpar nuestro gobierno y a conquistar el mundo. Propongo que los Power Rangers se sometan al gobierno o sean prohibidos. Cualquiera que colabore con ellos será interrogado, quien desee unírsenos a nuestra causa será recompensado.".-varios funcionarios aplaudían.-"Para garantizar la seguridad este planeta será controlada por un gobierno más fuerte, el primer Imperio Universal Terrestre"

Un gran aplauso se escuchó y usando su máximo poder Lord Dark Star extendió sus brazos y manos para recibir el aplauso.

En la base Nighlok.

"Ha hecho que sus tropas sean destruidas, Lord Serrator".-pregunto Lord Dark Star a Lord Serrator acompañado de Mancha Dorada.

"Si mi señor".-dijo arrodillado.

"¿Ha llegado el escudero conocido como Daniel Drue 2?".-pregunto.

"Si, llego hace poco".-una figura encapuchada apareció detrás de Lord Serrator.

El holograma se apagó y ambos hombres miraron a Daniel.

"Señor Drue 2 todo salio como Lord Dark Star predijo".-exclamo alegre pero el escudero prendió su espada de luz.

"Esto no me gusta jefe".-dijo Antonio/ Mancha Dorada y comenzó a retroceder.

¿Qué le pasara a ambos universos? ¿Podrán detener al siniestro señor oscuro?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	35. Chapter 35

Confrontación y Derrota.

Un viejo socio en busca de Venganza

Lord Dark Star miraba su obra, por fin el imperio se alzaba de nuevo y la paz reinaría en la galaxia, no en el universo.

Un mensaje venia de parte de Daniel Drue 2. El creía que era Max Drurk, no sabía quién era en verdad

"Ya elimine a Serrator, pero Dayu y Mancha escaparon"

"No importa, enviare a Lord Dark Shieldhlok a buscarlos, lo has hecho bien mi aprendiz. Has traído la paz y la justicia en el planeta."

"Gracias maestro".

Unos pasos se oyeron y Lord Dark star miro al maestro Troby.

"Un nuevo imperio tiene señor presidente ¿O prefiere que lo llame Lord Dark Star?"

El Maestro de los Magizis se giró a verle.

"Antiguo Maestro, ha logrado venir a mi casa, pero si tanto quería una audiencia, solo tenía que hacer una cita"

Una enorme descarga salió contra el diminuto ser quien detuvo el rayo con una mano y redirigió contra una pared.

"Me he vuelto más poderoso que cualquier escudero incluso más fuerte que usted"

Solo una gran descarga con sus dos manos que Troby volvió a contener pero la explosión le envió contra una pared.

"Jajajajaja, estuve esperando este momento durante muchísimo tiempo mi querido viejo amigo"

Troby se paró y miro a su viejo alumno.

"Al fin los power rangers y escuderos están muertos"

"Solo si logras matarme"

Una espada se prendio de color verde y seguidamente una roja se hizo presento.

"No podrán detenerme antiguo maestro, he traído la paz, la justicia y la seguridad a mi nuevo imperio"

"¿Tu nuevo imperio? Mi lealtad esta hacia la libertad Drax"

"Si no estás conmigo, entonces eres mi enemigo"

Mientars en el universo Escudero.

Miles de escuderos y Xandred luchaban sin parar, el edificio estaba en ellos.

Junk y Damián cortaban a miles de Xandred, mientras que Tommy y sus dino rangers ayudaban a que escapara la gente.

Junk paro a Kevin de matar a un Xandred.

"Dejalo vivir"

"Merece morir"

"Solo son soldados"

Damian y Deker cortaron a un nighlok y miraron a Junk y Kevin.

"Kevin déjate de discursos, Junk pelea luego habla".-decian ambos.

"Son interminables".-exclamo Jayden.

"Dark Star lo planeo desde el principio".-comento Tommy pateando aun Xandred.

Una explosión se hizo presente era eléctrica y Kered estaba libre.

"Hurk, el más grande traidor a los magizis, tu cabeza será una gran recompensa para mi reputación"

Junk estaba armado con una especie de escudo y su espada electrificada.

"Si así debe ser, ven por mi"

Ambos combatientes se atacaron con golpes que les separaron, intercambiando golpes, Kered iba a generar una esfera de energía eléctrica que chocó contra la telekinesia de Hurk siendo ambos empujados lejos.

"Si peleo contigo, dejaras ir a estas personas"

"Mi código de luchador lo tengo, los médicos y no escuderos pueden irse. Los demás vayan afuera"

Lanzo descargas que Hurk destruyo con su espada y choco varias veces con los puños de Kered y el sujeto la hoja con su brazo resistente.

"Tu derrota ya fue predicho por los dioses magizis, que fue lo que dijeron un valoriano caería y el señor oscuro se alzaría"

"No creas todo lo que oyes".

Junk aparto a Kered y cayo con el hacia afuera atravesando una ventana cayendo al suelo.

Mientras en el universo power ranger

En la Casa Blanca. A la noche.

Dos filos luchaban por los pasillos, saltando y chocando con asombroso poder y talento.

"Mi victoria ya fue dicha hace milenios maestro Troby. Soy el salvador de este universo, le he quitado a sus héroes y villanos por igual, ahora podrán progresar"

"Ellos deben progresar pero por ellos mismos no por ti Drax"

Una descarga fue desviada por la espada de luz verde y el maestro se ocultó en una columna.

"Te falle Drax, no te enseñe bien las cosas"

"Por el contrario maestro, usted me enseño a pelear y a como derribar a mis oponentes yo continúe progresando, planeando y entrenando"

Con su poder mental varios escombros que habían caído durante la batalla comenzaron a elevarse.

"Juguemos un poco".-Dark Star empezó a lanzar miles de rocas creando cráteres pequeños que el maestro se vio obligado a esquivar aumentando su velocidad.

Al disiparse el humo, Dark Star sonrió confiado y miraba nada podía haber sobrevivido a eso.

De pronto se dio vuelta y contuvo un golpe de la hoja y contuvo varios golpes con su espada. Ambos maestros eran muy rapidos pudiendo bloquear y atacar muy rápido.

Quedaron frente a frente, Dark Star estaba usando mientras que Troby parecía tranquilo, se hacía evidente que Troby era muy poderoso para poder derrotarlo en batalla.

Ambos quedaron mirándose, cuando alguien hablo.

"DARK STAR".-ambos miraron a Mesogog en su estado de dinosaurio, había logrado sobrevivir.-"Tu y tu viejo estudiante sin memoria, se burlaron de mí, ahora voy a hacerte pagar"

Mientras en el universo escudero.

Junk Hurk y Kered seguían su duelo, los poderes sobre humanos de Kered le permitían resistir los cortes de la espada, pero no era un inconveniente para Junk con su experiencia. Todos miraban este duelo decidiría el destino de los presentes.

"Por fin un digno adversario, alguien que no retrocede a luchar a muerte, ansias morir dignamente lo veo en tus ojos Hurk"

"Luchare hasta mi último aliento para salvar a estas personas"

De un golpe Junk termino en el suelo y Kered le coloco le pie en el estómago.

"Gran batalla, mis felicitaciones, tienes mis respetos la ser tan osado, prepárate para ser uno con la fuerza escudero"

Junk miraba como Kered cargaba energía en su mano.

¿Podra Mesogog vengarse? ¿Este es el final de Junk Hurk?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	36. Chapter 36

Epilogo.

El Secuestro de Anton Mercer.

Un Guerrero Herido.

Nota: la escena del avión está basada en la de Bane en el Caballero Oscuro Asciende con algunas modificaciones mias, genial final, gracias Nolan por darnos un final bueno y ahora le toca a Superman.

Lord Dark Star y Troby miraban a Mesogog y se ocultaron en las columnas.

("Drax la única manera de ganar, es trabajar juntos")-le decía su maestro telepáticamente.

("Para sobrevivir a una bestia, se debe hacer un trato temporal, antiguo maestro")

Ambos atacaron yendo muy rápido, esquivando rayos y atacaron desde distintos ángulos, le cortaron pero Dark Star, fue pateado, Troby siendo más pequeño y rápido podía esquivar los golpes.

("Drax arroja rayos ami espada").-Dark Star lanzo una descarga de rayos al sable de Troby, que tiro a Mesogog y este cayo derribado.

"Moriran".-Mesogog lanzo una descarga y Troby salto pero la explosión le pego.

Dark Star miraab a su viejo maestro, quien lo crio y educo desde niño, con quien había luchado y querido mostrar que su ideología fue la mejor y ataco con ira.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH".-un grito sobrehumano surgió y Mesogog cayó sin cabeza.

Dark Star se acercó a Troby.

"Años de servicio y lucha y caigo así…una cruel ironía"

"No debe morir maestro, ahora que estoy tan cerca, la justicia debe hacerse…"

"Te falle, pero espero que por favor encuentres la paz"

El pequeño ser tenia hemorragia y sangre, pero vivo.

Dark Star exclamo.

"Yo no deseaba herirle maestro, yo solo quería que viera quien tenía razón".-miro a Mesogog.-"Esta criatura fue creada por la ambición y locura de un hombre que nunca pago por sus crímenes, le salvare la vida maestro, por haberme ayudado con esta bestia pero será la última vez. Lord Dark Shieldhlok. ¿Dónde está Mercer?"

Su asesino personal apareció y hablo.

"Yendo directo a un avión en Brasil"

"Bueno voy a ocuparme del yo mismo. Cancelen el ataque de mi universo, ahora voy a ocuparme yo mismo"

En el Universo Escudero.

Junk miraba como Kered iba a matarle, cuando Jayden le pateo y corto alejándole.

Jayden ayudo a Junk a levantarse.

"¿Esta bien?"

"Si gracias, chico"

Kered miro e iba a atacar cuando un soldado Xandred le dijo algo.

"Hmm…por hoy me voy, ya los hemos amenazado y te vencí Hurk"

"No ganaras jamás"

Kered miro a Tommy quien le hablo.

"Mira a tu alrededor, su cuartel está destruido, los rangers heridos, poco a poco, su mundo está bajo el poder de Lord Dark Star, la gente se volvió en su contra. Hemos ganado, con tácticas y estrategias y algo de monstruos. Lo que a sus enemigos les llevo años, nosotros unos simples novatos lo logramos en poco tiempo. Los hemos humillado rangers y escuderos, fueron unos ciegos. Adiós"

Kered lanzó una granada de humo que nublo la vista y al irse la luz, Kered ya no estaba y humo, fuego y ruinas había por todas partes. Junk miraba y se dejó caer al piso. Miles de heridos en todas partes.

"Fallamos, hemos fallado"

En un avión de Industrias Mercer.

Anton estaba con Elsa, iban a una conferencia sobre las plantas y protección al medio ambiente.

"Es increíble que hayamos pasado por tanto y ahora tengamos tantas cosas buenas"

"Nunca podre perdonarme por todo lo que hicimos en el pasado…"

Una voz se oyó desde un micrófono, algo amenazadora.

"Pero deberías doctor mercer".- Un hombre con traje negro con camisa, pantalones, botas de combate y tranquilo caminaba hacia ellos, mientras pensaba.-("Lo que se aprende joven, nunca se olvida")

"¿Guardias?".-pidió Elsa.

"Ahórrate tu suplica escoria, tus guardias trabajan para mi".-agarro a Mercer y le miro.-"Quieres salvar al mundo, pero no te haces responsable de tus actos, cometiste muchas crueldades y tu monstruo ataco a un amigo mío. Te haré pagar por tus fechorías como Mesogog. Ah y lo olvidaba, experimentos ilegales en una isla tropical.".-unos nighlok aparecieron sujetaron a ambos Elsa y Mercer poniéndoles paracaídas.-"Calma, no es tiempo de tener miedo, eso vendrá después"

"¿Que planeas hacer?".-pregunto Mercer.

"Vamos a dar un salto de paracaídas, doctor".-varias cuerdas aparecieron por el avión y por la ventana, notaba que Mercer y Elsa estaban asustados.-"Tranquilos, yo fui entrenado para estas cosas, no hay nada mejor que volar por el aire, porque el aire es natural, ay que tanto amas a la ecología Mercer, prepárate a recibir su abrazo. Abran la puerta"

Un jet oscuro estaba sosteniendo la parte trasera del avión.

"Nighloks usen su tele portación. Yo me ocupo de lo demás".-sujeto a Mercer y a Elsa sin esfuerzo.-"Mucho ejercicio y fuerza súper humana. A saltar"

Dark Star salto y arrojo a ambos cerca del jet oscuro, usando su poder mental los arrojos al jet oscuro.

"Bien hecho Lord Dark Shieldhlok, no, no quiero que me lleves, yo quiero caer. Amo los espacios desolados".-abrió el paracaídas mientras cortaba comunicación.-"Ahora no deben quedar evidencias. Dios dijo que se hiciera la luz".-apretó un botón y el avión exploto.-"Y se hizo la luz, que esto sirva de lección para todos"

Al otro día.

Lord Dark Shieldhlok mostraba a Anton Mercer, mientras Max Drurk daba un discursó.

"He recibido un atentado de este hombre ayer, un buen amigo y funcionario fue herido y casi asesinado".-decía hablando a la gente.-"Ustedes lo pueden ver como a un millonario y benefactor. Pero él era un criminal que en el año 2004 disfrazado de Mesogog un terrorista local, se dedicó a destruir gente y buenas acciones en la ciudad de Reefside en California".-hablaba.-"Miren, todos los ataques se dieron en California donde siempre atacaron monstruos, su hijo Trent Mercer también como el ranger blanco atento contra mi persona. Ustedes, el pueblo de Reefside, van a dejar que esta escoria de persona, luego de haberles atacado, destruido propiedad, amenazado al gobierno y haberlos engañado, siga libre"

"Noooo".-gritaron una gran multitud. Algunos tiraban latas y cosas a ambos Elsa y Anton.

"Pues hay que actuar, si no detenemos a todos los power rangers y a todos sus cómplices, que van aquí y se entreguen con valor, o solo son cobardes en mascara que ocultan su rostro. Esta".-señalo a Elsa.-"Ella fue su complice, abusaba de sus niños en las escuelas, lavándoles el cerebro. Le dos a ustedes la elección de encerrarlos o ejecutarlos"

"Muerte, muerte".-exclamaron la gente.

Max Drurk miraba ahora en privado a los dos doctores.

"La gente, exige, muerte. Su castigo será peor que eso, van a sufrir por sus crímenes, vivirán y luego cunado ya me aburra de atormentarlos. Tendrán su merecido, los encerrare de por vida"

Volvió a salir.

"Gente, ahora, es cuando debemos invadir y enseñar a otras bestias en el universo, cual es lugar"

En el Universo Escudero.

Varios escuchaban la entrevista.

Conner se cansó de ver.

"Vayamos y démosle su merecido"

Damian le miro y dijo.

"Por mucho que quisiera desquitarme con Dark Star, no podemos atacarlo"

Esto extraño a muchos.

"¿Por qué?"

Junk Hurk hablo.

"Política, ningún funcionario podrá ser arrestado por cualquier delito que haya hecho antes de ser gobernante, es libre de hacer lo que quiera"

Kevin hablo y encaro a Hurk.

"¿Tu el supuesto rebelde no vas a hacer algo?"

"Hay reglas, que se pueden romper y otras que no, no voy a contradecir otro gobierno, eso haría que estalle un golpe de estado y le darían la razón a Dark Star para matarlos a todos ustedes. Hay que ser más listos y analizar la situación."

Chip hablo.

"Pero ¿de qué hablan? Hicimos huir a Kered, ganamos"

Damian se rio de Chip y hablo.

"¿Ganar? Te equivocas Chip, la Guerra contra El Imperio a empezado"

Tommy hablo.

"Y debemos tener cuidado"

De pronto la alarma sonó y todos miraron.

"Una nave inter dimensional, quizás algo bueno pase después de todo. Vamos todos"

En el Universo Power Ranger.

Miles de naves avanzaban, producción de ejércitos con armas avanzadas se movilizaban y algunos villanos como Grumm se habían ganado el puesto como generales.

Dark Star miraba su obra y toco unos botones en un tablero.

Una puerta se abrió de un librero y miro un tubo de sanacion con un pequeño hombre.

"En verdad lamento que saliera lastimado maestro, pero gracias a usted le pueblo cree en mí, les he hecho mejorar. Espero que pueda ver cómo le demuestro quien tiene razón"

En el universo Escudero.

Una nave aterrizo en la luna terrestre.

Un ser humanoide con forma de perro emergió.

"¿Dónde Estoy?"

Fin de Un Nuevo Enemigo.

Continuara en la Guerra contra El Imperio Oscuro.


End file.
